Episode 1: The Ways of the World
by Supernatural-flavored-lollipop
Summary: Mina Miles lived alone in an apartment with her cat. The apartment was destroyed all around her, leaving only hers standing and untouched. Meanwhile, a few states away, fresh from a hunt, the Winchesters set off for sunny Ridgecrest, CA, to figure out what saved Mina, and if she needed to be saved or ganked. Finding hidden protection symbols all over her apartment, and signs that
1. Episode1

Part 1

I sat on my sofa in my cozy little apartment, watching netflix on my computer. It was loud through the headphones. I had an old knitted blanket thrown over my legs, a glass of cola on the coffee table, and my cat curled up in front of the portable heater. It was my favorite show- a crime procedural that had been on way too long in most people's opinions, but was providing a great marathon for my currently lonely nights.

My cat, Mildred, got up at some point and began stalking back and forth in front of the lone living room window. I ignored it- Mildred was always being strange, this was nothing new. The cat meowed louder and louder. "Mildred, you know I don't let you out." I frowned, pausing the show and getting up to go look out the window. There was nothing but black outside.

The single light in the parking lot of the apartment building had been burned out for months, so all that I could see was the reflection of my dimly lit room staring back. Still, the darkness seemed oppressive tonight, and I double checked my locks and closed my curtains against it. Deciding that maybe watching a drama about murder and sex crimes wasn't a great idea for that particular evening, I shut off the computer, double checked the doors and windows, and headed to my room. After a quick shower, I took two of my sleeping pills, read for a while, and eventually dozed off. Soon, I was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"BAM BAM BAM!"

I jumped at the sudden noise. Light drifted lazily into the room through thin curtains, and I swung my legs off of the bed and got up. Someone was pounding and shouting at the door.

"Miss Miles, are you in there? Are you all right?" A male voice shouted, followed by more pounding at the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm here..." I peered through the peephole and saw two officers, a man and a woman, standing at my door. They looked visibly shaken. I opened the door but left the security screen closed. "I'm fine. What's the problem.." I trailed off, opening the door and stepping out onto the walkway. "What the fuck?" I whispered. The apartments in front of my own were demolished, completely flattened. I spun around. Every apartment in the complex was destroyed, utterly and completely, except for mine. Even the one on top of mine was just... gone.

I looked at the officers. They both looked visibly shaken. One was a small but robust looking Asian woman, and the man was tall, with dark skin and short cropped hair. "What the fuck happened?" I asked them. "My neighbors? Are they all right? Did any of them escape? Was it an earthquake?"

"Calm down, Miss Miles. We... aren't sure what happened. But as you can see, the fire department is doing their best to clear this and find survivors. We... we need you to come down to the station with us, please." The female officer, Officer Liu, spoke gently to me. I nodded.

"Okay, okay, of course. But... why?"

"Well, Miss Miles... as far as we can tell, you're the only survivor." Officer Liu looked sad.

"Oh my God." I wandered back into my house, but the other cop, Officer Benson, stopped me.

"Miss, we can't guarantee the structural integrity of your apartment. We can't let you go back inside.

"My cat's in there. And my clothes... and my purse and phone. I..." I trailed off.

"I'll go get your things. Do you have a cat carrier?" Officer Liu asked.

"Liu, you shouldn't go in there either." Benson warned her.

"Jesus Christ, Benson. The building stayed up all night while God knows what was happening. It'll hold a few more minutes." She clapped him on the shoulder and went inside, returning minutes later with a set of clothes, toothbrush, purse, and a very upset cat in a carrier. "Let's just go."

* * *

"I think I found something." Sam looked up from his computer and at his brother, who was lying across the couch, his arm thrown over his eyes, groaning. He muttered something unintelligible.

"I said I think I found something, and to be honest... it's really weird. Even for us." Sam continued, ignoring Dean's mutterings. Dean had been out too late the night before, and returned back to their motel this morning reeking of whiskey and cheap perfume. _Really_ cheap perfume. Sam hadn't asked- it was usually the same story.

Dean wearily pulled himself to a sitting position. It was pretty obvious he was nursing a bad hangover.

"Good night, eh?" Sam smirked at him.

"You could say that." Dean gave himself an amused smile and lifted an eyebrow, as though he were remembering something spectacular. "It's not every day you meet a gymnast."

"Jesus, Dean. TMI." Sam rolled his eyes. "So this job... possible job. You want to hear about it or should I let you wallow for a few more hours?"

Dean got up and stretched, his henley shirt showing off a brief hint of chiseled abs before he put his arms back down and came to sit across from his brother. "Yeah, shoot. I'm already awake." He got right back up and went to the cooler. "I need a fucking beer first though. Jesus. Do you know how much gymnasts can drink? Holy God. And then _still_ keep their balance."

Sam ignored him. "So last Tuesday, in Ridgecrest, CA, basically, an apartment building collapsed. It appears there may have been some arson involved because of the "strange charring patterns on the wood."

Dean took a long drink of his beer, opened one eye, and peered at Sam. "An earthquake. And?"

"Annnnd, all except ONE apartment was destroyed. All residents dead. Except one ground floor unit with no structural damage, and the occupant, and her cat, were unharmed. Didn't even hear anything."

"Think she did it? Witch maybe?" Dean got a disgusted look on his face. "I hate witches."

"Could be. I guess we'd have to talk to her. I really can't see how anyone could sleep through the destruction of their entire apartment building." Sam sighed. "Guess we're going back to California."

Dean peered at his little brother. California was where all of this hunting had begun again, back in 2005. When Dean had needed his help, selfishly dragged him off on an "adventure", and set in motion events that had alternately destroyed them both. They didn't often get back to California. They let other hunters take it. "You sure you want to go back, Sammy?"

Sam took a breath, rubbed one hand over the back of his neck, and nodded. "It's been over ten years, Dean. And it's not even the same part of the state. I'll be fine. Besides, this woman either needs our help, or needs us to get rid of her."

"How hard can it be to gank a little old cat lady? Even if she is a witch?" Dean chuckled.

"Paper says she's a 30 year old retail manager named Mina Miles. So, I guess that depends."

* * *

After three days straight on the road, the brothers pulled into a ramshackle motel on the outskirts of Ridgecrest. It was a moderately sized town in central California, known for a few wineries. The motel, appropriately called "The Grapevine", was a two story yellow stucco building with rooms accessible from outside. The windows all had purple fake shutters surrounding them, and the forlorn neon sign read "Vac_ncy".

"Home sweet home." Dean got out of the car, pulling his knapsack from the back seat. Sam angled out of the Impala more slowly. At 6'4", he had a few inches on his brother, and since hitting his thirties, springing out of such a confined space wasn't as easy as it had been so many years ago. They checked in with the front desk, got their room keys from a cigarrette-smoking receptionist with a beehive named "Barb", and found their room. Bottom floor. The inside wasn't too bad. Tan carpet, two double beds with black and white checked comforters on them, a small table with two chairs, and a small bathroom. The tile in the bathroom matched the bedspreads.

"So do we know where this "Mina Miles" is now?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head "no". "We'll have to check with the local police, but I'm going to bet she's with her parents. I think we should check out her apartment first, though." Sam tapped onto his keyboard. A photo of a pretty blonde woman popped up. She had wavy shoulder length hair, and, as typical in DMV photos, she had an awkward half smile. "This is Mina Miles."

Dean nodded in appreciation. "She's hot. Not a bad start to a case."

"We'd better get started." Sam reminded him.

Dean was on the same train of thought. "You go to the police, pull the Fed thing, and get some idea of what's going on. I'll go check out the apartment. Call me when you find anything."

Sam nodded, pulling his suit from his bag to iron. "This one is weird, Dean. I can't put my finger on it. But it feels weird."

Dean shrugged. "Just another hunt, Sammy. They're all weird." He smiled at him, and headed out the door to Miss Miles apartment.

As Dean approached the apartment complex, his jaw slowly dropped. He'd seen plenty of destruction before, sure. But this was different. This was epic. It looked like a giant fist had come down from the sky and smashed all of the buildings flat. Except one, which stood to the left of the courtyard parking lot. A cheery pink block with a few flowers by the door, in the midst of a warzone.

He parked a few blocks away, double checked his fake ID in his pocket, grabbed a flashlight and a few weapons, and headed out. It was getting toward evening now, and long shadows cast themselves across the cracked and splintered sidewalk.

Tearing down the crime scene tape across the door to Mina's apartment, he picked the lock and was in within seconds. He stopped to listen. All was silent. He'd expected dust, or some kind of damage to the inside- shining his flashlight along the floors, walls, and ceilings, he could see nothing. The interior was unscathed. Nothing was even knocked off of a shelf, no glasses had fallen out of a cabinet, nothing. Whatever catastrophic event had happened out there, _had not happened in here_.

He did a cursory check of the small home, finding it empty of anything living or dead, and started investigating closer. He looked through all of her books. Murder mysteries, Intro to French, an impressive array of fantasy novels, some Sherlock Holmes... Nothing weird except maybe the true crime books. Her dvd collection proved the same. No hex bags anywhere. He sighed and stood by the livingroom window, which faced out, away from the parking lot and destruction. The sun was setting over a small stand of trees about half a mile away.

Frustrated, he turned around and looked at the room. Something caught his eye. At the very edge of the throw rug underneath the coffee table, he saw an almost imperceptible smudge. Flipping the coffee table, and throwing back the rug, he wasn't sure what he was even looking at. It was so hard to see. He shined his flashlight on it, but it didn't help. It was nearly invisible. "Friggin of course!" He muttered, stalking out of the house. He jogged back to his car, found what he was looking for in the trunk, and returned.

He flicked on the black light and aimed it at the floor and gasped. Then he aimed it around the walls, windows, and ceiling. "Fuuuuck."

* * *

Sam entered the Ridgecrest PD through the front door, straightened his tie, and approached the counter. The young officer there held up one finger to let him know he was on the phone. Sam waited, looking around. It was a small precinct, with walls painted the tan puke color of most DMV's. He was pretty sure that if he had to go look at any autopsies, they wouldn't be here, they'd be at another facility farther away. Maybe the hospital.

The young officer, who's name was Officer Brown, hung up the phone. "Can I help you sir?"

Sam flashed his badge. "Agent Kottak, FBI. I'm here about the Miles case."

Officer Brown nodded. "Oh yeah, THAT one. That's freaking weird, man." He stopped. "What exactly are you here for though?"

Sam sighed. "Well, Officer Brown, the FBI also thought it was "freaking weird, man" and decided to check it out. You know, homeland security and all that." Officer Brown nodded. "Can I please speak to whoever is in charge of the investigation?"

"Sure thing, but Detective Sweeney isn't in until tomorrow at nine. Should I pencil you in?"

It took a lot to get Sam angry, but Officer Brown was annoying him just a bit. "Sure, pencil me in for 9am. In the meantime, I'd like to look at whatever files you have on the incident."

Sensing that the FBI agent was getting irritated, Officer Brown nodded. "Of course! Come right with me. I'll put you in the empty office and get the file, right away, sir."

Soon Sam was in a small room furnished only with a table, two chairs, and a file cabinet. He was pretty sure he was not in an empty office, but an interrogation room, and that Officer Brown was working front desk because he wasn't playing with a full deck. But he had the file, and a cup of decent black coffee, so he settled in to peruse the case. After about an hour, his phone rang. It was Dean. He picked up.

"What's up?"

"Dude, you have GOT to get over here."

"Is everything all right?"

"I'm not getting my ass kicked or anything, but shit is definitely not all right. This whole thing just took a turn for the _very_ weird. Get your ass down here _now_." And Dean hung up.

Sam got a copy of the police file, and headed over to the apartment complex via a "borrowed" car. He parked behind the Impala and walked around the block. When he arrived, Dean was in the doorway.

"What did you find?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer right away. He lead Sam into the room and illuIted it with his blacklight. "Seriously, Dean, if you brought me all the way out here to see semen stains..."

"Dude, no. LOOK." Dean pointed into the room. Sam stepped in.

On every wall, floor, ceiling, cabinet side- basically everywhere- was every kind of warding symbol they had ever seen. And some they had not. Devil's traps, protection against Demons, Angels, and everything in between. They were all down the hall, in the closets, bedroom, and bathroom. Anywhere that there was a physical way into the house, was covered in tiny sigils.

"What the?" Sam let out a breath. "Do you think she did all this?"

Dean shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it. I've never even seen half of these before, have you? Like what the hell does that one mean?" He pointed at a square symbol behind the TV.

Sam shook his head. "I recognize a lot, but not all. Where did these all come from?"

"If they came from her, she's hidden her occult library somewhere else. All she has here are bad mysteries and true crime theories on Jack the Ripper." Dean looked a little shocked, and by this time in his life, it was hard to shock Dean Winchester. "Her laptop is gone so who knows about that."

"Wherever they came from, someone was going to a lot of trouble to keep something out. Basically everything out." Sam stated. "We really need to talk to Mina Miles."

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock at the door downstairs. Throwing on my short terrycloth robe, I went to answer it. Through the front window I could see two men in suits. One was massively tall, very handsome, with long dark hair. The other was shorter but still not short, ruggedly attractive, with sandy blonde close cropped hair, and a look of confidence about him. I sighed defeatedly. More cops, I was sure. Or insurance people. Or vacuum cleaner salesmen, if I was lucky.

I opened the door, and the two men flashed their badges in unison. "Hi, Ma'am, I'm Agent Kottak" the tall, handsome one said, and gestured at his partner. "This is Agent Roth." The attractive sandy haired agent nodded at me.

"What can I do for you... agents?"

"Well, we need to ask you a few questions about the incident at the Valley Apartments last tuesday. Would you mind if we came in?" Agent Roth smiled at me, showing a row of perfectly straight teeth. I stopped myself from smiling back, instead looking to Agent Kottak. He was the size of a car, but he seemed a little more approachable. Crap was so messed up right now, and they'd decided to send the two best looking Feds to my door. I wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse.

"I already told the police everything I know, which is basically nothing." I dejectedly told them. "But I guess if you need to, sure." I held the door open for them. "I just got out of the shower. I'm going to go put some real clothes on. I'll be right back. Make yourselves comfortable." I pointed into the sitting room of my parent's house, and went upstairs.

* * *

"You need to stop checking her out, dude. Seriously." Sam scowled at Dean. Dean shrugged.

"Sorry man, she's kinda hot."

Sam rolled his eyes. He had to admit it though, she was. She was like a woman from an old movie. Curvy, not like the rail thin girls Dean usually always picked up at bars.

They looked around the room for a few minutes. Family photos from different years were on the mantle, showing Mina, her parenst, and a younger boy who they assumed was a little brother.

"If we're at her parents house, where are her parents?" Sam whispered.

"Maybe she killed them." Dean shrugged.

* * *

"_Maybe_ they're on vacation." My voice made them both jump. I had re entered the room, now in lounge pants and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Um, sorry, miss, we have to consider all possibilities." Agent Kottak stammered.

I shrugged, sitting down on an armchair. "You can call them if you'd like. They're in France right now for the winter. Mom wanted to fly home when she heard about what happened, but I told her no. It's fine. Once the crime scene is cleared, I'll get some friends to help me move... back here, I guess."

Agent Roth sat down opposite me, on the sofa. "Miss Miles, what DID happen last Tuesday night?"

"You can call me Mina." I paused. "I don't know what happened. Everything was normal. I watched my shows, the cat was being weird, I took a shower, and I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning, everything except my house was destroyed."

"And you didn't hear any of this?" Roth pressed. I shook my head. "Nothing? Buildings were falling around you and you didn't even wake up?"

"I take two sleeping pills at night. I was pretty out." I thought about it. "Though I never thought they'd knock me out so much that I would sleep through something like that."

"That IS a pretty deep sleep." Kottak admitted. He crouched down near me. "What we really need to know, though, are what all of the symbols painted around your apartment are for."

I'm sure I gave him a strange look. I felt like I did. What was he talking about? "Symbols?"

Roth produced his cell phone, where he had captured a few images of the glowing inscriptions.

I shook my head. "Those weren't there when I left."

Roth gave me a hard look. "Are you sure? This is under blacklight. You painted these so no one could see them. To protect yourself from what?"

"I have NO IDEA what those things are." A feeling of panic was rising into my throat. "I swear, I've never seen them before." I looked from Agent Roth's suspicious eyes to Agent Kottak's more puzzled ones. "Wait... protect me from what?"

Kottak took a deep breath. "Everything, as far as we can tell."

"What kind of FBI Agents are you two? Is this like, X-Files shit or something?" I was not happy about this sudden new development.

"No, the X-Files is a show. This is real life." Roth said drolly, like he'd had to explain this a thousand times before.

"I... I think I need some time to myself, gentlemen. If that's all for tonight." I stood up. Roth started to speak. "I'm not leaving town, if that's what you're going to say. I have a job I sort of need to keep. To pay rent on an apartment I technically don't have."

"I was going to say to stay safe. If anything weird happens, call us." Roth handed me a business card. The two agents left.

* * *

They had made a quick stop back at the motel to change into regular clothes, and were back out in the Impala, staking out Mina's parent's house, within the hour. They could see lights being turned on and then shut off between rooms, and everything appeared all right.

"I don't know, Dean. I got the feeling that she didn't know much about what was going on." Sam rifled through the police report. "According to this, the whole building went down at about 3am. It took several days for fire to get to all of the bodies, but even the ones who had made it outside before the building fell were dead." He flipped over some photos. "You'll probably want to see this."

Dean glanced over at the picture. "Jesus, man. Warn me before you show me something like that!" He winced, yet reached over and took the stack of photos. Every person appeared to have either been torn to shreds, or their necks very obviously broken. "These aren't crush injuries. These are hell hounds and, I'd assume, demons."

Sam nodded. "So a bunch of demons demolish a building full of people to get to one woman? That's a little, well, _grand, _for a few demons, don't you think? They usually just wait and try again later."

Dean chewed the inside of his lip. "Maybe they went after her first." He paused, thinking. "They obviously couldn't get in, got pissed, hulked out, and destroyed everything around them. Or at least killed the humans. I'm not sure how some demons could knock out a building like that."

Sam was thoughtful. "Maybe Cas would know."

The sound of feathered wings rang through the car, and a man dressed in a dishevelled trenchcoat appeared in the backseat. "Hello Dean. Sam." The man said in a slightly monotone voice, nodding at them both in turn.

"Cas." Dean said, while Sam nodded back in acknowledgment. "Uh, we seem to have a small problem we could use some help with."

"I'll see what I can do. What is this problem?"

"I'd better just show you. It's at the Valley Apartments-" and with that, Sam was left alone in the car, as Cas vanished, taking Dean with him. He didn't have to wait long. They were back in a few minutes, transported back into the car.

"This is not good, my friends. Not good at all." Cas shook his head. "That girl is in serious danger. Those sigils and symbols- some of them are ancient. Someone took a great deal of time to protect her from every evil they could think of. Angels, too."

"How did you see them then?" Sam asked.

"Dean showed me the photgraphs on your cellular phones." Cas stated matter- of- factly. "And I peeked from the door."

"So what do we do? How are we even sure she didn't paint those herself, and she's hiding something bad? And what had enough power to destroy a friggin building?" Dean was looking tired and pissed off at the same time. "How do we know _she_ didn't destroy the building?"

"I really don't think she did it herself, Dean. She seemed really freaked out." Sam pointed out.

"Sam, we can't just assume the best about her because she doesn't look like a horrible evil son of a bitch." Dean shot at him. "We've both had that problem before, remember."

"Let me go see her." Cas said.

"Dude, you will freak her the hell out if you just poof into the room in your Columbo coat." Dean shot Cas a _look_.

"I was going to wait until she was sleeping to look." Cas looked puzzled. "Obviously not while she's awake. That would be unwise."

* * *

Three hours later, they decided it would be safe for Cas to have a visit. All of the lights had been off for over two hours, and they figured her sleeping pills would have kicked in by now. Sam was asleep, leaning against the passenger side door.

"Now you know, she knows things are after her. If you jump in there and she isn't asleep, you're going to have to think really quickly." Dean told Cas as he was preparing to jump.

"I'll tell her I'm an angel of the Lord." Cas replied, as if that were the most reasonable answer in the world. Then he was gone, before Dean could tell him that was _not_ a good plan.

About ten second after that, they heard screaming coming from Mina's parent's house, a light flicked on, and gunshots rang out.

Sam jolted awake. "Is Cas in there?"

Dean nodded. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

They both leapt from the car, and bolted into the house. Sam kicked down the front door and they raced up the stairs.

"Mina? Mina, it's Sam, uh, Agent Kottak! Don't shoot!" He peered around the bedroom door. I was backed into a corner, a shotgun aimed at Cas, who was still standing in the middle of the room. He'd taken the buckshot like a champ and was still standing, barely phased. I saw Agent Kottak's face and was both relieved and suspicious at the same time.

"Come in here with your hands up." I growled. He obliged. "And the other one. Agent Roth." Agent Roth followed sheepishly, though I noticed he had set his shotgun against the outside of the door jamb just in case.

"What the FUCK is going on? This pervert got into my house somehow and I shot him, I fucking shot someone..." I trailed off, not sure whether to feel badly or triumphant at shooting the intruder, and the brothers looked at each other, horrified. They probably thought I was going to cry. But I pulled myself together. "But he didn't DIE. Who does that? Why aren't you arresting him?"

"Well, our hands are up and you have a gun on us." Sam/Kottak shrugged. "And-"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord." Cas said. "I already told you. I'm here to figure out what to do with you."

I looked at the two "agents". "See? He's fucking nuts, and he's in my room in the middle of the night."

"He actually is an angel." Roth said sheepishly.

"What?"

"He's an angel. Cas is an angel." Roth said louder. "You know... X-files stuff."

"That's... ridiculous."

"You said yourself, he should be dead by now. He took two shotgun blasts from three feet away." Sam pointed out. He edged towards the bed, hands still up. I looked at him suspiciously, but didn't shoot. "You're out of shells. That won't do you any good anymore."

He was right. I sighed and thrust it into his hands. "Fine. Now what? I have two agents and a fucking angel in my room, devil signs painted all over my apartment, and... and what? What the hell is going on? Will someone please tell me? Because until today, I thought I was the only non victim of a really weird earthquake or something."

The FBI agents gave each other a look. Sam turned back to me. "Give us a minute, okay?" They retreated to the hallway, Cas in tow. I could only hear muffled voices. I scrambled to the edge of the bed and grabbed my knife from under the mattress.

* * *

"Well?" Dean asked Cas.

"Well, what? I got shot. It stung a little."

"Not _that_. Is she a demon or something weird?"

"No, she's not a demon. But... I sense something uncommon about her. I don't recognize it."

"Is she dangerous?" Sam questioned.

"Not to us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean frowned.

"She doesn't know about any of this. She doesn't know what she is, whatever she is. She's very much a victim." Cas explained.

"Great." Dean put his hand to his forehead. "Something has her in their crosshairs, and we don't know who she is, what she is, or why."

"I think we should tell her who we are, Dean. We can't just leave her here. They'll come for her again. I'm surprised they haven't already." Sam whispered.

"Like, blow our cover?"

Sam nodded. "We need to protect her. Which may mean keeping her with us for a while."

Dean thought this through. "I guess it's the best choice we've got."

* * *

The three walked back into my room. They saw that I had replaced the shotgun with a surprisingly large knife and was back in the corner, eyes on the door.

"Calm down princess, no one is here to hurt you." Roth sighed and took a seat on the rocking chair in the corner. "You gotta listen to us though, because shit is getting weird and it's going to get weirder."

Sam leaned against the wall near the door. "Listen, I... we aren't FBI agents. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. And... you met Cas."

I took this all in. "That makes sense. "The Scorpions" aliases were a little weird." I paused. "So why are you here?"

"We hunt things." Dean said, seeming amused that the mucisian names hadn't gone unnoticed. "Things that hunt people. Evil things."

"And something is hunting you." Sam said. "Someone went to a lot of trouble to get into your house and paint all of those symbols, or you'd be dead right now."

"So, what, you catch bad guys? But you aren't cops?"

Dean shook his head. "No. We hunt monsters. And sometimes angels, if they're dicks."

Suddenly, there was a sound on the steps of the house. We all turned towards the hallway.

"Demons." Whispered Cas, stepping into the hallway and immediately getting thrown against a wall. He got back up, grabbed the demon by the face, and threw it to the ground as it's head lit up and exploded.

"What the FUCK?!" I shrieked from the bedroom as Dean raced into the hallway.

* * *

Dean made it into the hallway. There were four more demons on the stairs, their black eyes taunting. "Two for you, two for me" Dean looked at Sam. "Seal the doors and windows!"

Dean launched himself over the first two demons on the stairs, tackling the last two onto the floor and sliding across the tile into the foyer. He pulled out his knife. "Time to die, assholes." They both lunged at him, and he ducked, jamming the knife up into the jaw and through the skull of the first one. His body glowed orange and he slumped onto the ground. The second demon, this one looking like a small mexican man in a trucker hat, grabbed him from behind and threw him across the room. He hit a mirror, shattering it, and fell to the floor. Before he could get up, Cas had dispatched of the demon.

* * *

Upstairs, Sam had locked himself in the room with me. As the demons tried to knock down the door, he hastily scrawled something called a devil's trap on the floor in a pink magic marker he'd found in a drawer. When they finally burst through the door, they found themselves stuck, apparently. He dispatched them with a long string of latin; black smoke billowed out of their mouths and their bodies hit the floor with two resounding thuds. My eyes nearly fell out of my head.

We heard the window smash open, and turned around to see a large, black-eyed man climbing in. I did the only thing I could think of- I leaped on the intruder, jamming the knife I had been holding deep into it's throat. The demon, a large man, stopped and looked at me with his black eyes. He smiled, pulled the knife out slowly, and tossed me against the wall. I fell onto the floor, the wind knocked out of me. Sam charged at it, tackled it, and shouted "Dean, KNIFE!"

Dean was at the door in a flash. He only hesitated a moment, to make sure he stabbed the demon, and not his brother, and thrust his apparently magical knife into his side. Once again, orange light flashed through the body and it fell on top of Sam, it's hands falling away from his throat. He pushed it off of him. "We'd better go."

I nodded. I threw some clothes and a laptop in a bag, pulled on some boots, and we hightailed it to the Impala, my cat carrier in tow. When we were all sitting inside, I looked around. "Where's Cas?"

"He went to check on a few things. He'll be fine." Dean rassured me. "He's pretty fast... did you seriously just bring a cat into my car?"

* * *

We'd been driving for hours, back to some "bunker", and I was, to be honest, way too tired to even wonder who these strange men were and where they were taking me. Everything had happened so fast, and they HAD saved my life. If they decided to become maniacs and kill me now, at least I hadn't been killed by demons.

They had been trying to explain to me exactly what they did, how it was the family business, how monsters existed. I was giving them the benefit of the doubt, having seen a man appear in my room who was immune to shotgun blasts, and a total of six men with black eyes who seemed to not be able to be killed except with a special knife or some weird latin exorcism. What was really confusing me, though, was why anyone was after me at all, and who had tagged my home with weird ass symbols.

"So you're telling me that someone got in, spray painted my house with weird shit, and left, and I never knew?"

"It could have been something, not someone. A benevolent being maybe?" Sam suggested.

"A benevolent being? Are you hearing yourself Sammy?" Dean groaned. "This isn't "Touched by an Angel."

"So like, something Toothfairied into my house then?" I was growing impatient.

"Noooooooo NOT like the Tooth Fairy!" Both brothers said in unison, shaking their heads emphatically.

"You're kidding me. There's a Tooth Fairy?"

"Two, that we know of. And you do NOT want to run into them." Dean shuddered.

"You two killed a Tooth Fairy?" I really wasn't prepared for this. I sold lingerie for a living. I'd seen a lot of weird stuff, but this was new terrirtory.

"No, technically we never saw him. We saw his handiwork though." Sam told her.

"Him?"

"That one was a "him", and believe me, if you lose a tooth, just throw that shit off a bridge or something." Dean shook his head. "Tooth Fairies are dicks."

I nodded. "But you guys don't know why this... entity... would have put protection spells around me? Or why things would be after me in the first place? Like, no idea at all?"

Sam and Dean exchanged sideways glances. I thought I saw Dean shake his head "no", almost imperceptibly, but I may have been mistaken.

"We aren't sure yet." Sam turned around to look at me reassuringly, pushing a lock of brown hair behind his ear. "But we'll find out. We have a library in our bunker. I'll find out for you. I promise.

* * *

After being forced to drop my cat off at a friend's house in the middle of the night, without any explanation other than that I "had to leave town quickly", I had fallen asleep in the backseat of the Impala. I didn't know how long we'd been driving, but when I opened my eyes, light was pouring in the windows, and both men in the front seat were awake. They had changed places, and now the tall, shaggy, handsome one, Sam, was driving. Dean looked tired, his profile showing drooping eyelids on his chiseled face. He turned to Sam. "We need to get some breakfast, Sammy. And coffee. A lot of coffee."

Sam nodded. "I'm pretty sure we're far enough away. Not sure how long it'll take for someone to find those bodies."

Like clockwork, my cell phone began to ring. I looked at the screen- it was my mother. I was about to answer it when it was snatched out of my hands. Dean gave me an exasperated look, took the battery out of it, and threw it out the car window.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked him. "That was my mom! She's probably worried now. I'm sure _someone_ has called them to tell them there are like, 6 dead bodies in their house. And that I'm NOT in there."

"You think whoever is looking for you _can't trace a call?" _Dean snapped.

"I have no idea what demons can and can't do. None at all. Because until _yesterday_, they didn't exist."

"Calm down, guys. There's a town a few miles ahead. We'll get breakfast, coffee... everyone will feel better." Sam didn't even look at either of us as he drove. He just sighed. "But really, you can't call your parents on a cell. We'll get you a new one, to talk to us. But payphones only, and _only_ as we're leaving town, for anyone else."

"You guys sound like spies." I shook my head. "It makes sense though, I guess. But those guys back at my house didn't seem very smart."

"They don't send the smart ones to the front lines, sweetheart. They send the dumb ones. They figured five or six morons could handle one female alone in her house." Dean leaned back against the seat, closing his green eyes. "They'll send more next time. Probably a lot more."

"Because I had people with me?"

"Because you had _us_ with you." Dean still had his eyes closed. "We're sort of..."

"Infamous." Sam completed his sentence. "We're on the demon's most wanted list." He paused, taking an offramp. "She held her own pretty well." He added to his brother, glancing back at me through the rearview mirror.

"Some freak was climbing through my window. What else was there to do but stab him?" I asked.

Dean opened his eyes. "You tried to gank a demon?" He raised his eyebrows. I nodded. Dean thought about this for a few seconds. "Good girl. At least we don't have to worry about you freezing up."

Sam chuckled. "Plus, she pumped a few rounds into Cas."

Dean smiled. "We'll also have to be careful not to startle her. Ever."

I just sat back, watching the miles roll by. I figured we were in Nevada somewhere, judging by how ugly it was. I was glad the guys didn't think I was a weenie, but really... they _lived_ this way? Day in and day out? Sure, I watched detective shows and action movies, but this was ridiculous. No one actually did all of this stuff in real life. Not more than once anyway. And demons? What the hell was going on?

We drove a while longer, and pulled up to a small diner on a dusty main road. Getting out, we entered the diner and found a seat. The brothers sat opposite each other. I sighed. I had to sit next to one of them. I slid into the booth next to the big one. I felt like he was a little more even-keeled than his brother.

We all ordered coffee, and Sam pulled out his laptop and set it on the table. After a few minutes, he let out a low whistle and gave the screen a disheartened look.

"What?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"Well... they didn't find the bodies."

"That's good, right?" I asked.

"Not really. They think you're missing. And demons cleaning up bodies from a crime scene is just... weird. They never do that." Sam scanned the article. "They say it looks like you were abducted."

"They'll figure out I wasn't pretty quickly. I left my cat at Sharon's."

"Then they'll think you're running." Dean got quiet as the waitress brought the coffee. We all ordered, and she walked away. "Either they'll think you're running because you're scared, or because you did something wrong."

"They'd better not. Something demolished my apartment complex, killed all of my neighbors, and then tried to kill me!" I was getting upset. "I had nothing to do with it."

"About that... your neighbors..." Sam trailed off. "We don't think they died when the buildings fell."

"More demons?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"And hellhounds." Dean added. "Which are exactly what they sound like. Only they're invisible."

"Because of course they are. Invisible dogs. From hell." I muttered to myself. Like this could get any weirder. Sam put a reassuring hand on my back. A tingling sensation shot up my spine, but I ignored it. Now was hardly the time to flirt.

"I'm sorry, Mina. This sucks, I know. But we'll figure it out."

"You know I've never done anything that would make anyone want to kill me. At least I don't think so. Sure, I may have a short temper, and I _might_ have hit that guy in that nightclub once. But he grabbed my friend's ass..." I took a breath and continued, knowing I was rambling and not caring. "I manage a lingerie store at the mall." At that statement, Dean seemed to perk up a bit. I ignored it. "I pay my taxes, I only have one speeding ticket. I had a Ouija board when I was like, ten. But fucking _demons_? I can guarantee you I have never screwed over a demon."

"You never made a deal at a crossroads?" Dean asked.

"What? Like in that Ralph Macchio movie from the eighties?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, kind of exactly like that. Only with more kissing."

"And way less epic guitar solos." Dean added.

I looked from one brother to the other strangely. Apparently thinks _could _get weirder, with kissing crossroads demons. "Um, no. I haven't made out with any demons at a crossroads." I waited while the server set our plates down, gave us a strange look, and left. "You have to kiss a crossroads demon? Crossroads demons exist?"

The two men nodded. "How do you think Robert Johnson got all his fame?" Dean asked.

"He was dead before he got famous. And I didn't actually _believe_ that legend."

"Apparently the deal didn't get specific enough." Dean dug into his plate of eggs and bacon. "Oh my God, Bacon, I've missed you."

"Dean, you had bacon yesterday morning." Sam pointed out. He had ordered oatmeal with a side of fruit.

"It's been too long." Dean replied.

I ate my french toast in silence. Were these two for real? They seemed like nice guys, but their banter made them seem a little... incompetent. If they hadn't saved me the night before, I wouldn't be betting anything on them.

* * *

We'd been driving a few more miles when Cas suddenly appeared in the backseat next to me. I jumped and nearly spilled my soda.

"Hey! No scaring the passengers!" Dean yelled gruffly, eyeing Castiel through the mirror. "And no spilling drinks in my car" he addedto me.

"Apologies, Miss." Cas turned to me. "I have good news, and bad news." With that, he sat, staring at me.

"Ummmm." I furrowed my brows at him. Was there something wrong with this man? Angel?

"Cas is still getting the hang of the whole being normal thing." Sam amusedly explained, turning to me.

"Give us the news, Cas. Come on." Dean said.

"Very well. I have it under authority that humans like hearing bad news first, so that the good news can then alleviate the bad news." He grinned. "There are angels hunting you as well." He said matter-of-factly.

"Fucking WHAT?" I gaped at him. "Why are _angels_ hunting me? Aren't you guys the good ones?"

"No, angels are friggin dicks." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Dean. And while I do not condone many things my bretheren do, I can't in good faith let you keep calling them... no, you're right. They are what you call "dicks." Cas turned to me. "However, the good news. I can shield you from their sight."

"How?"

"NO!" Both brothers yelled in unison. Dean slammed on the breaks and Sam lunged over the backseat to try to grab Cas, but he had already pushed his hand through the skin on my ribs. His hands were _inside my flesh_! White hot fire shot through me, and I heard myself begin to scream. Then everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, my ears were ringing and I became vaguely aware of being in someone's strong arms, my head resting against a chest. I could hear an argument going on outside. I tried to stretch my legs- I couldn't. I was still in the car.

"You have to _warn_ people before doing shit like that, Cas. She's friggin passed the fuck out, and _you_ did that to her. That is _your_ fault." I heard Dean yelling angrily.

"I did what had to be done. I did it to you and Sam. And Bobby. You were all right with it." Cas replied flatly, though sounding slightly confused.

"We were, but we were freaking _startled. That shit hurts._ You need to ask first from now on. It's called _consent_, dude. That's a big thing with humans!"

Their argument continued, but my mind was hazy and it now sounded far away. The pain in my chest had subsided to a dull burning sensation, like a raw sunburn. I opened my eyes. Sam was in the back seat with me, holding me close and wiping sweat from my forehead with a bandana. He seemed relieved when I looked up at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." I let out quietly. "Are my ribs burned?" I tried to sit up. He stopped me.

"Hold up there. Take it easy. And no, they aren't burned, exactly. You aren't hurt."

"What the hell did he do to me?" I asked, leaning back against his solid chest.

"He inscribed symbols on your ribcage. Burned them there, I guess you could say." Sam sighed. "Dean and I have them too. And our uncle had them. They protect you from angels. They can't track you."

"Did he jump attack you guys too?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Cas isn't very subtle."

"Did you pass out?"

"Uh... no." Sam saw my crestfallen look. "But hey, don't feel bad, or weak. We've taken a lot of beatings and been through, well, hell. We're used to that kind of unpleasantness. You aren't."

"I can still hear them outside. Is there going to be an angel vs human brawl out there?" I smiled to myself, enjoying the thought of Cas getting hit. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad for hitting him with buckshot twice the night before. I began timidly touching my ribs. They seemed to be okay.

"Probably not. Dean might be cocky, but he knows Cas would win..." Sam trailed off. I had sat up and lifted the hem of my shirt, and was gingerly poking at my ribs. I realized he could see just the hint of the bottom of my bra. I ignored him, decided everything looked normal, even though I still felt like I had a sunburn _under_ my skin.

"Cas is pretty strong, huh?" I looked up, and caught Sam looking. He turned red. Nodding, he started to climb out of the car.

"You have no idea... I'd better go break this fight up." He was about to close the door when he turned back and awkwardly said "Glad you're okay!"with a big grin that showed off his straight white teeth.

* * *

Cas had departed a while ago. After a muffled conversation outside of the car, the Winchesters had gotten back in and waited for Castiel to speak with Mina. He'd apologized for the agony he had put her through, though she got the impression he didn't really seem to understand what the problem was exactly. There had been a problem and he had solved it. Now it was just Sam, Dean, and Mina, driving through the desert. They were in eastern Nevada, and Sam was looking up something on his cell phone.

"We need to stop in the next town." Sam glanced at Dean, who nodded. Mina was asleep in the backseat, huddled up under Sam's big jacket. It was November and really cold in the desert.

* * *

I felt the car turn as they exited the highway, and drove through a sleepy little town. Pulling up in front of a building, the brothers turned around.

"So, uh, Mina..." Sam started, looking a little worried about what he was about to say. "We stopped here because..."

"Because you're getting a tattoo." Dean finished. He smirked. "And from what Sammy here tells me, it ain't your first, so it shouldn't be an issue." He raised his eyebrows and wiggled them at Sam. Sam gave him an angry and embarrassed look.

"I'm what? Excuse me?" I shook my head. "Why the hell am I getting a tattoo?" The brothers shot each other a look, and both pulled the collars of their shirts to the left, revealing large black tattoos on their chests.

I wasn't one to scoff at the sight of some really nice chests, but I had better things to worry about right now. "So... you have matching tats. That's cute, really guys, but I just met you. I don't think I need to join the Mickey Mouse Club just yet."

"They're anti-possession tattoos." Dean told her.

"The demons can't get inside of you if you have this." Sam explained. "I can show you in a book once we get back to our library, but you need this. We could just get you a necklace, but those can come off, get lost, be taken off..."

"From what we saw at your apartment, every major baddie may be after you. Possession is NOT a pretty end to all of this." Dean opened his door. "So are we gonna do this or what?"

I sighed and extracted myself from the backseat, handing Sam back his coat. He shook his head, indicating that it was cold and I should keep wearing it. We all trudged into a small tattoo shop on the corner. The sign above it said "Ash's Tattoos and Piercings." Dean smiled. "Ash's, huh?" He glanced at Sam. "That's a good sign, I'd say."

Sam nodded. "gotta be good karma. It has a good BBB review too. Very hygienic." They walked in, the door jingling. It was very clean inside, with walls hung full of flash art. A small, muscular man with a pierced cheek came out of the back room.

"Hi... our friend here wants to get a tattoo." Dean gestured at me. I smiled and nodded, trying to act like it was the best idea ever.

"Sure thing. You guys came at a good time. Today's been pretty slow." The man smiled, showing a missing tooth but a genuine face. "My names Ash."

We introduced ourselves. "So, what is it you want tattooed?" Ash asked me. I looked over to Sam, who produced a piece of paper with the anti-possession symbol on it. He handed it to Ash.

Ash looked at it, shrugged, and went to start setting up his equipment. "Where do you want it?"

I wasn't sure. "Does it matter where, or how big?" I whispered to the brothers.

Sam shook his head. "Not really. Just big enough so none of the lines blur. It has to be exactly like it is on the paper."

"On my inner arm. The size it is on the paper. Maybe a little smaller. But the symbol has to be exact." I told the man. I took a seat in the chair and he began to work.

* * *

"Dude, come on, what tattoos does she have?" Dean and Sam were standing outside the shop, waiting for Mina's tattoo to be done. He'd been wondering about it since Sam had bolted from the Impala earlier with the goofiest look on his face, and he'd learned that Sam had seen a bit of what was under Mina's shirt.

"Dean, I already told you, I didn't get a good look. Some flowers, and a tiger I think. It was all up her side." Sam ran a hand over the back of his neck and tucked some hair behind an ear. "It wasn't a big deal."

"You are such a bad liar. _Such a bad liar." _Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling. "I see what's going on, Sammy!"

"Dean, we met this girl yesterday. There is literally _nothing_ going on. I don't even know her." Sam replied. "We are just two freaks she is riding along with so she doesn't get killed, and with Cas, that's like making her ride in a clown car. Now is _not_ the time for either of us to pull any shenanigans."

"It's been a while since you've had any shenanigans, Sammy." Dean stated dryly. "It might be the best time for some shenanigans."

"It hasn't been _that_ long. There was that waitress in Tempe. And the librarian in Atlanta."

"Both of those were months ago, dude. And as awesome as it is that you made it with a librarian _IN_ a library, it's been a pathetically long time." Dean knew he was bugging his brother, but he was trying to.

"Not all of us want to bang the first gymnast we happen upon in a shitty bar,_ Dean._" Sam was tired, and he was getting near his Dean-bullshit limit.

Dean put up his hands. "Alright. Fair enough. Just saying... she ain't bad, Sammy."

"Yeah, I think you've already told me she was hot twice." Sam looked down at his phone. "Shit."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"We drove right into a werewolf problem, it looks like." Sam was reading something on the browser. "Three bodies found, missing hearts. Wild animal attacks."

"We definitely stumbled onto a werewolf problem." Dean looked around. "Does this town even have a name? Where the fuck are we?"

"Boonsville."

"Figures."

"Well, what do we do? Do we hunt it? I mean, what do we do with Mina? We can't exactly leave her alone, and we can't exactly take her with us." Sam sighed. "This is bad timing."

"We can call Cas. Have him stay with her. Find a motel." Dean said. Then he paused. "Scratch that. There is _no_ way she'll hang out with Cas all night after the shit he pulled earlier."

"Yeah, we're used to him. She's not. She'll think we left her with Dexter dressed as John Constantine."

"I'm impressed you know who Constantine is, Sammy." Dean laughed.

"I don't live under a rock, man."

* * *

When I was done, Dean went in to pay for the tattoo. I climbed into the backseat, and Sam slid into the front seat. "Well, lets see it." He said. "How's it feel?"

"A lot less painful than sigils being burned onto my ribs, that's for sure." I smiled tiredly. "It's getting dark. Are we going to drive all night?"

"Uh, about that. No. I think we're staying in town." Sam ran a hand through his hair and smiled wanly at me. "We might have to go on a hunt tonight."

"Is something chasing us?"

"No, not that I know of. But... this town has a werewolf problem. And since we're here..."

"Wait. You're taking me to hunt a werewolf?" I asked. "_Werewolves_ are real _too_?"

"Almost anything you can think of is real, sorry to say." Sam leaned against the window. "But we could let you stay at the hotel."

I shook my head. "No. Absolutely not. I have demons after me, and angels, and God knows what else. I'll be scared shitless by myself at a hotel in the middle of nowhere."

Dean appeared at the driver's side door and climbed in. "Alright, no possession for you!" He smiled at me. "And now we all match!" He tried to lighten the mood. He failed.

"I'm going with you. I'm not staying in a hotel to become lunch for some demons." I informed him straight out.

"Werewolves are tough, Mina. You get bit, you turn. Then we have to kill you." Dean slid a sideways glance at Sam, who had suddenly become lost in thought. I wondered what that was about.

"So I won't get bit. Give me a huge ass knife, or a gun, or whatever you kill this shit with."

The Winchesters looked at each other, and then back at me. "I guess she's going, then." Dean said. "You're sticking close to one of us. The _entire_ time." He warned her.

I nodded. "Just give me good weapons. I'll be fine."

We drove to an abandoned playground in the center of town. "The tattoo shop guy, he said the three victims were all found around here." Dean explained. We got out of the car, and crowded around the trunk. I nearly died when it was opened.

"You guys have a fucking arsenal back here." I said, steadying myself.

"Tools of the trade, princess. You know how to use any of these?" Dean looked at me over his shoulder as he rummaged around. It appeared to drive Sam nuts that the trunk was such a disaster.

I picked up a shotgun. "I can use this."

"No, you can't. Has to be a silver bullet for these guys." Sam said from behind me. I turned around. He shrugged. "They're a pain in the ass."

"Like most of what we kill." Dean handed me a revolver, with six shiny silver bullets in it, and an extra revolver just in case. "You done much shooting?"

"I've been to the range a few times. I can manage." I tucked one gun awkwardly into the back of my waistband and palmed the other. I still had the enormous knife from the night before, and grabbed it from the backseat.

Sam checked his gun and put it in an inside pocket, as did Dean, and both brothers pulled out machetes.

"The blades won't work to kill it- they'll just hurt it. If it jumps on you, stab it. Do _not_ let it bite you." Dean explained. I nodded again. "Stay close to me. Sam, I'll circle around to the left, you to the right."

"Wouldn't bait be a better idea?" I spoke up.

"You want to be bait?" Sam asked me worriedly.

"No one's gonna be bait. But yes, that would be a good idea." Dean paused. "But no, you're not being bait."

I shrugged. "Just a thought. Make this go a little faster."

"_No one_ is being _bait_." Sam growled, and stalked off.

Dean just looked at me. It was dark now, and he motioned for me to follow. Sam continued the other way, into a small copse of trees that surrounded the playground. Dean took off to the left, and I followed him.

We found a large rock to hide behind and wait, peering out at the playground. We'd been there a few minutes when I asked Dean a question. "Sam seems pretty sad. Is he alright?"

Dean nodded. "He'll be fine. He hasn't had the best experience with werewolves. For the record, he really didn't want you in danger out here."

I was quiet a moment. "Did you guys lose someone on a hunt?"

Dean sighed, realizing that I wasn't going to stop asking until he told me. "Sammy had a girlfriend, about ten years ago. Jess. She was killed by a demon. In front of him."

"That's awful."

"It gets worse. Sam went into full on mourning, didn't sleep, barely kept living. About a year after that, we're hunting a werewolf. He meets a woman named Madison. They clicked, you know? Sammy finally really felt something again."

"Was Madison bitten?"

"Madison was the werewolf all along." Dean stopped, and was silent a few minutes. "She didn't know at first. When we found out, we tried to cure her, but it didn't work. In the end, Sam did the kindest thing he could do."

"He killed her."

Dean nodded. "She asked him to."

We were silent again for a while after that, listening carefully. "What the... shit? Well, there's our bait." Dean muttered. A man had stumbled into the playground and fallen ungracefully onto a park bench. Probably drunk. "I guess it makes our job easier. That wolf isn't gonna pass up a snack it can get drunk off of, too."

It was only a matter of minutes before we heard prowling in the bushes to the left of them, and a lone canine figure darted out, approaching the bench. Dean stood, aiming his gun to shoot, when the drunk man sat up, and started calling out a name. "Murphy! Hey boy! How'd you find me here? Good boy!"

Thinking the man was mistaken, Sam, Dean, and I all bolted towards the dog from our posts around the woods. We were halfway there when the dog sat at the man's feet and began licking him. I let out a sigh of relief. The man looked at us strangely, saw the gun in Deans hand, and got up quickly to stumble home.

"Great." Dean sat on the bench.

"At least we didn't shoot that man's dog." Sam replied. "I mean, if we're looking for silver linings."

"Guys..." I caught sight of a shape darting out of the trees to my left. An enormous white dog. "_Guys!_"

It was gaining on us fast, and they turned to see what I was pointing at. It threw itself into the air, snarling, and lurched right at Sam. Two shots rang out into the cold night air as it took him down.

"Sammy, God damn it, did it get you?" Dean panicked, pulling the wolf from his brother. Sam had gotten in a good stab with his machete, but he hadn't shot it.

"No, you shot it first." Sam extracted himself from under the wolf and wiped his machete on the grass.

"I didn't shoot it. My gun jammed..." Dean trailed off and they both looked at me. Smoke was coming off of the end of my gun. "You _double tapped_ that shit?"

"Isn't that rule number one or something?" I asked, wide eyed. I stupidly looked at my gun. I had moved much quicker than I thought possible. Thank God. It had been years since I'd fired a gun, and never in the dark at a moving target.

"Rule number one?" Sam asked.

"Zombieland." Dean and I replied at the same time.

I approached the large animal. "What do we do with it?"

"Bury it. We can't leave a giant dead werewolf in the middle of a playground." Dean smirked. "I mean we _could_, but it wouldn't be right."

The brothers dragged the beast into the forest, and Dean went back to the car to get shovels.

"Hey." Sam came up to me as we waited. I was shivering. He offered me his jacket, but I declined. After a few minutes, he wrapped a tentative arm around my shoulders to keep me warm. I let him. "Uh, thanks for saving me." He said, his breath sending puffs of mist into the cool night.

"No problem." I looked up at him. I'm tall, but he was a giant. His profile seemed solemn in the light of the full moon. I put my arm around his back. "I'm guessing you're usually not the one being saved."

Sam smiled. "It happens more often than I'd like to admit. I save Dean, Dean saves me, Cas saves both of us." We could hear Dean coming back through the woods and quickly separated.

Dean tossed us each a shovel. We dug a quick hole, rolled the beast into it, and covered it back up. Then we went back to the Impala. I was about to get into the back seat but Dean stopped me. "You obviously don't know much about hunter tradition." He said, pulling a cooler out of the trunk.

"Dean, I just learned werewolves existed two hours ago. I know _nothing_ about hunter tradition. I can't even believe people do this shit for a living."

Dean and Sam smiled. Dean passed out a round of cheap bottled beer. They took a seat on the hood of the Chevy, motioned for me to join them, and we clinked our bottles together. "Congratulations, princess, on living through your first hunt." Dean nodded towards me.

"I'll drink to that." Sam smiled. I looked over at him and took a long drink of beer.

"Me too."

* * *

It was almost one AM when we pulled into a motel on the eastern edge of town. Sam went in to get a room for us. He came out with two room keys, and handed one to me. "The rooms are right next door to each other. They have a connecting door." I refused the key.

"Oh _hell no_. I'll sleep on your couch or something. I am NOT sleeping in a room alone."

"Are you sure? We can keep the door open." Sam looked confused, like he wanted to do what was the most chivalrous. "I mean, we're a couple of gross dudes. Don't you want your own bathroom?"

"Not really, no. I'm sure you gents can handle putting the toilet seat down while I'm there. I'll just sleep on the couch. It's not a problem." I pulled my knapsack from the backseat.

"Why don't you two take one room, and I'll sleep in the other." Dean was tired and getting annoyed. "I'll just run in if I hear anything." He shot a glance at Sam and seemed suddenly amused at himself. "Anything _sinister._" Then he winked.

Sam shot him back a look that said _what the fuck, bro?_ But nodded in agreement. I shrugged. As long as I wasn't alone, I was happy with whatever sleeping arrangements they decided on.

We went into our separate rooms, and bid each other good night.

* * *

Dean sat down on his bed and took off his boots. He was surprised the hunt had gone so well. It had been a fairly easy hunt- very little research. He hated to admit that it may not have gone as well if Mina hadn't been there. His gun had jammed- Sam would have been fighting a werewolf off alone.

He wondered about this girl who'd been travelling with them. Was she for real? They hadn't met any non-hunter so sure about being useful on a hunt, since Jo. Dean felt his heart sink a little at the thought of Jo, but he shook it off, pulled off his shirt, and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Sam let Mina take the first shower, and he stretched out on his bed and relaxed. He hated werewolf hunts. It always reminded him of Madison. He hadn't known her long, and it hadn't been a great 'love of a lifetime' or anything, but he'd really liked her. It could have developed into that- he would never know, and sometimes he thought that was what hurt the most. But every time a werewolf showed up he remembered how it felt pulling the trigger and feeling her life drain from her, and he took that anger out on every werewolf he came across. Until tonight, when he'd had his ass saved by Mina. He wondered what kind of training lingerie store managers were getting these days. That girl seemed tough, and like she gave no shits.

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom in my pajamas, I found Sam spread out on top of his comforter, snoring quietly. Poor guy was exhausted. I decided not to wake him. I saw that he had put salt at all of the entrances. I had forgotten what that was for, even though they'd explained it earlier. I retrieved an extra blanket from the closet, pulled it up over him, and then climbed into my own bed. Even though I was absolutely petrified of all of the unknown stuff out there that apparently knew about me and was hunting me, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I let myself drift off, knowing the man-giant was in the bed next to mine, and his compact, quick moving brother was just one unlocked door away.

* * *

The man-giant woke up really early. Like really, really early. I was snuggled up in my bed in the cheap motel in eastern Nevada, content and wanting to fall back to sleep, when I heard him climb out of bed. I tentatively opened an eye.

At some point during the night he had gotten up and changed into pajama pants. And no shirt. _Damn, now I'm definitely awake, _I thought as I sneakily watched him pad barefooted over to his duffel bag, grab some clothes, and head into the bathroom. _He even had those hip-creases that every girl finds super hot. _

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. As far as I knew, these two guys, though they were my best chance at _not_ getting killed or demonized or whatever, were probably maniacs. Super hot maniacs, but maniacs. I turned to the bedside clock. 7am. Shit. I'd been asleep for less than 6 hours.

When Sam came out of the bathroom, he was wearing shorts and a tee shirt, and sat on the edge of his bed to put on some running shoes. I pretended to be asleep, stretched, and opened my eyes. "Morning" I said groggily.

"Morning." He smiled.

"You're up early."

"Morning jog." He finished tying his shoes. "You're welcome to come with me if you'd like."

I thought about this for a minute. If I were to have to fight legions of the undead off, or run from them, or whatever the hell these guys did on a regular basis, then an excersize regimen may not be a bad idea. I, however, shook my head. "I would like to, actually, but I didn't bring running shoes." I sighed. "And you'd laugh at me, because I haven't run since high school."

He seemed amused. "We can get you some running shoes today, if you want to run with me while you're with us. I'd never laugh at you." He got up. "I'll be back in an hour. Dean's right next door if you need him." He gestured to the open door connecting the two rooms. "He won't be up for hours. Not really a morning person." Sam winked and let himself out of the room.

I could go all day on that wink. _Oh God, what was wrong with me? Focus, Mina, focus!_

I lounged in bed a while longer. I was adding up facts. I didn't have much to go on. Demons and hell hounds attacked my home. Demons tried to get me at my parent's home. An angel of the Lord carved weird symbols on my ribs because "angels are dicks" and are apparently hunting me too. Did they all want me dead? Did they want to kidnap me? Did they think I could give them a good deal on lingerie? What the hell did all of these weird beings want with a lingerie store assistant manager? And seriously, the _Tooth Fairy was a psycho and a dude_?

After about half an hour of wracking my brain about all of this and coming to no conclusion, I got up. I got dressed. I'd brought one change of clothes. I was going to have to buy some clothing. But since I couldn't use a cell, I was fairly sure I was also not supposed to use my debit card. I checked my wallet. I had three hundred and six dollars on me. And seventy two cents. Looks like I was gonna be hitting the thrift shops.

I put on a pot of coffee, got dressed, made myself moderately presentable, and sat at the small table. When Sam came back, I was reading news reports about the happenings in Ridgecrest on my laptop. I quickly looked away when he came in the door. He was all hot and sweaty and... hot. _Stop it._ I told myself. _Stop it stop it stop it. You don't know this man._

He nodded at me and went to shower. I continued reading. He came out a few minutes later, hair slightly dripping on the collar of a flannel shirt with sleeves rolled up to his mid forearms. "There's coffee." I said, nodding my head towards the hotel coffee pot. It's not bad." I watched him sniff it and give it a taste. "It's not good, either." I added.

"Let's go grab some, um, actual coffee." He made a face as he picked up the package that the coffee had been in. "This stuff expired in March."

I shrugged. "What about Dean?" I asked. I had heard him tossing and turning all morning, but he had stayed asleep.

"I'll leave a note. We'll probably be back before he gets up." Sam penned a message on a post it note, stuck it to Dean's bathroom door, and we took off.

"I passed a coffee shop on my run. It's about half a mile up the road. You okay to walk?"

I nodded. "Sure."

We walked in silence for about a quarter of a mile. It was friendly silence. Sam gave off a strange energy. He was easy to be around. He set me at ease. But I could feel an undercurrent of _something _in him that he obviously didn't let out. There was danger there, and he kept it buried very, very deep.

"Sam. What do you think the angels and demons want to do to me?" I finally asked. He knew way more about this stuff than I did.

He shrugged. "I really don't know. I mean, I have a lot of questions for you, that'll narrow it down a lot. But probably you either have something they want, _are_ someone they want, or are someone they want dead." I just looked at him, my eyes gaping. "You asked." He said apologetically.

"But... angels?" I was dumbfounded. "I mean Castiel seems... off. But he seems nice enough. Angels aren't nice?"

"Angels are soldiers. They follow commands, and have very little emotion. If their commander wants you, they'll find you."

"Their commander would be God then?"

Sam shook his head sadly. "No one knows where God is."

This left me silent once again. We made it to the coffee hut, both ordered the biggest, most caffeine filled beverages we could, and then Sam paid. I had pulled out my wallet, but he insisted. "We did sort of kidnap you. I can at least pay for your coffee." He smiled. The girl behind the counter looked alarmed.

"He's kidding." I told her with a smile. "Totally kidding." However, once we had our coffees, we retreated back to the hotel just in case she decided he wasn't kidding and cops were called.

When we got back, we gingerly closed Dean's door. We sat at the table. Sam had pulled out his laptop and was also reading up on what had happened in my hometown, but on some sites I'd never heard of. He said they were hunter message boards. Even though it was totally weird being in a shitty town in Nevada with a strange set of brothers, a new tattoo, and too little sleep, it was kind of a cozy morning.

About an hour later, Dean tentatively knocked on the center door. "Are you crazy kids dressed?" He shouted. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come in, Dean." Sam seemed annoyed but I could see the smallest upturn of a smile on his lips.

Dean poked his head in.

"Don't get excited. We closed the door so we wouldn't wake you while we were _talking_." I turned to Dean. "We brought you a coffee."

He rubbed his eyes. "Jesus, how long have you two been up?"

Sam and I looked at each other. "I got up at seven for a run."

"Of course you did." It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes now.

"I got up a little after that." I looked at the clock. "It's almost checkout time." It was 10:45.

The cozy morning with my new man-giant companion and his sleeping brother was over. We packed our bags, checked out, and loaded ourselves into the Impala. I didn't know it, but I was headed into an inquisition.

* * *

We stopped at a little diner for breakfast. Conversation was light. The brothers bickered good naturedly. When we got back in the car, though, it was all business.

"Listen, we don't want to seem like we're prying, but you have a lot of shit that is coming after you right now. You're as protected as you're going to get, especially with Cas on speed-dial." Dean started the car and just dove straight into the subject. "So we have to ask you a lot of stuff."

"Some of it might be personal." Sam added, a bit more gently.

I nodded slowly. "Okay... shoot."

"First of all, where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" Sam asked. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he'd been wondering since last night.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I took a few classes at the range. I was a good shot."

"The werewolf was moving. And you shot him in the heart. Twice." Dean peered at her through the rear-view mirror. "In the dark."

"He wasn't that far from me. I don't know what to tell you guys. Beginners luck?"

"Fair enough." Dean replied. "We already established there's been no crossroads issues. Have you ever promised anything to someone in exchange for a favor?"

"Ummm you'll have to be more specific."

"He means like, have you promised your soul or some nefarious deed in exchange for someone to make a wish come true for you. Not like, trading a work shift for a Chipotle burrito." Sam explained.

"Oh. No."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"_Of course I'm sure. That's not the kind of thing you forget._" I replied. "...Is it?"

"Not usually." Sam said. "Have you ever had long periods of time erased from your memory?"

"Only about two hours of my 21st birthday. But my best friend Sharon swore I didn't do anything stupid." I smiled. Dean also seemed amused at the thought and chuckled lightly.

"Were your parents together when you were born?" Sam asked. "I mean, like, are your parents your biological parents?" I nodded. "How sure are you?"

"Like, birth certificate sure." I replied.

Sam turned to Dean. "She probably isn't an antichrist then."

"_WHAT?_" I was not liking where this line of questioning was going. "A fucking _antichrist_?"

"Sometimes, a demon hitches a ride in a virgin body and gives birth. That offspring is called an antichrist." He shrugged. "Shit happens."

"Do you have any strange abilities?" Sam continued his line of questioning.

"Jesus, do you have a teleprompter up there or something? Where are you getting these questions?"

"I'm making them up as I go. And you didn't answer."

I paused. "Yes."

Both brothers' eyes were now on me through their mirrors.

"I can sometimes tell things before they happen. Nothing big. But like, I'll know if someone isn't coming in for work. Or I'll know what color my neighbor is going to be wearing the next day." I paused. "Does that even count? It's useless."

Sam thought for a minute. "It might count. It could be psychic power that isn't fully honed."

"Or it could be that her coworkers are predictable and her neighbor likes to wear purple... Any others?" Dean asked.

"Well... last night. When that werewolf attacked Sam. I've never moved so fast in my life." I sighed. "You both know I shouldn't have been able to make that shot. That's why you were asking earlier. I'm a good shot, but not that good."

* * *

The next few days were a blur of crappy diners, crappy motels, and a lot of driving. Each night we would rent two rooms, and I'd share a room with one of the brothers. Even though they said they "rock, paper, scissored" it, Sam always "lost" and had to sleep in my room and share a bathroom. I didn't mind. The man-giant made me feel safe. So did the knife under my pillow and the glock loaded with rock salt on my nightstand, though.

We were going to a bunker somewhere in Kansas, where they apparently lived. It didn't sound very homey to me, but these guys had a very different life than I was used to. It was _exciting, _even just the anticipation of a possible hunt. They apparently had an extensive library there where we could do some real research and find out why I was being hunted.

I was developing a relationship with each brother, thought it seemed like they tried their hardest not to get too close to the people they were meant to save. Dean was always there with his quick wit, and Sam with his dry humor that often went under-appreciated. They treated me nicely, and their suspicion of me had waned. It also hadn't hurt that I'd saved Sam from that werewolf.

The day after departing Nevada, we were in a small diner (again). I had taken my usual seat next to Sam. He was on his laptop, scanning sites while Dean and I chatted.

"I keep trying to think up relevant questions for you, but it's getting difficult." Dean took a big bite of a cheeseburger.

"You eat a lot of those. They're gonna kill you some day." I replied dryly. I was, to be honest, sick of questions. I wanted to get to the bottom of this as much as they did, but baring my soul to two hot strangers wasn't my idea of a great time.

"Honey, it isn't the cheeseburgers that are going to kill me." He winked. "My lucks gotta run out sometime."

"Hey guys." Sam interrupted us. "I found something. I think it's a haunting."

Dean perked up, and to be honest, so did I. Sam turned the screen so that we could both see it. As he did so, he let one arm fall down beside him in the booth. It brushed against mine, his hand settling against my knuckles for a split second. Sparks flew. Then he moved his arm, looking at me and seeming self conscious. I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"Three people dead, all from the same office. One caught in an elevator door...one locked in a bathroom that flooded... and one... am I reading this right?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

Sam nodded. "Strangled with his own shoelaces."

"I don't know a lot about this, but those deaths don't seem to have a lot in common." I chimed in. I was a quick learner usually, but this was a lot to take in.

"That's true, they don't. They might mean something to the victim, though." Sam explained.

"So do we head east and take this case, or go south to Kansas and find out what the hell is going on with Xena Warrior Princess over here?" Dean sunk another bite into his burger.

"There's no one on the case. We should find out what's going on before someone else gets killed. We've been keeping Mina hidden." Sam smiled. "Xena Warrior Princess..." he laughed under his breath. I elbowed him tenderly in the side. He elbowed me back.

"All right, enough grab-ass. Let's pay the bill and get going. Where is this haunting?" Dean threw some money on the table.

"Tulsa."

"Rednecks. Yay." Dean shook his head. "Does it seem like we're around a lot of rednecks lately?"

Sam nodded. "A lot of southern hunts, that's for damned sure."

* * *

"I really don't think I look like a Fed, guys." We were in the Goodwill in Tulsa, and I had on a brown power-suit with a nipped in waist and tan pinstripes, over a white shirt. Flats, because I wasn't running in heels, that would just be stupid. I was afraid to come out of the fitting room.

"I'm sure you look just as good as we do in our monkey suits." Dean called out. "Come on. Let's get out of here. These old ladies keep giving me the eye. They're looking at me like I'm lunch."

"I thought that was your thing, Dean."

"Not when they're geriatric." Dean sighed.

"Dean prefers gymnasts." Sam said, and I could hear his smile through the door.

"That was one time man!" Dean exclaimed. "But yeah, gymnasts are a lot of fun. You should try one sometime, Mina."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Sam likes librarians." Dean added.

"DEAN!" Sam sounded tortured.

"Whatever. Just come out already. We need to get this show on the road." Dean practically ordered me out.

I stepped out of the fitting room. The guys just looked at me. Gave me the "up and down" look. "You look... totally legit, actually." Sam admitted.

"You're going to be our "trainee". So you can hang back. Take photos. Don't worry about saying anything." Dean told me as I purchased the suit and shoes.

"What if I come up with a relevant question?"

"Run it by us first."

"Right..."

After a visit to Kinko's, we pulled up at the offices of "Shelby, Shelby, and Moore, Inc." They apparently made paper products. Dean had gotten copies of the police report while I had tagged along with Sam to watch him make me a fake FBI badge. I was impressed. They really were quite efficient.

We flashed our badges at the receptionist. Sam asked to speak to the owner, and she called a number and directed us to the top floor. By this point I was sweating bullets. I was absolutely certain that this FBI ruse would not work.

The elevator opened onto a hallway, and at the end sat an opulent top floor office with wall to wall white carpeting, and mahogany furniture. And elderly bald man in an Armani suit sat behind a desk, worriedly looking at his computer.

Dean cleared his throat. The man looked up. "Ah, yes, come in." The man stood. "Please, have a seat. I'm Mr. Moore." He gestured at the two chairs in front of his desk. Dean took one, and Sam gestured for me to take the other. He stood behind us, secret-service style.

"We're agents Smith and Smith, no relation." Dean pointed to himself and Sam. "This is Agent Jett." He nodded at me. I took a look at my badge again. That fucker really had listed me as Special Agent Joan Jett... My eye began to twitch. "We're looking into a string of deaths at your offices lately."

"A series of accidents, really." Mr. Moore said. "Very, very unfortunate ones. But accidents. Why is the FBI involved?"

"We like to dot our I's and cross our T's." Sam spoke up from behind us. "Just checking out possibilities."

Dean nodded. "We have a few questions for you."

Mr. Moore nodded, but seemed puzzled. "Don't you people usually work in two's?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, sir, we do. Agent Jett here is in training. Best of her class at the academy." I smiled at him. It was nice to know I was top of a fake FBI academy class.

Mr. Moore again nodded. "Well, first it was Simmons. He got... well, the elevator got stuck. He tried to climb out and... it got unstuck. Real quick-like. Split the poor ol' boy in half." He shook his head. "Barely anyone will even take that elevator anymore. Not to say I blame them."

Sam was taking notes. "Was he alone in the elevator at the time?"

Mr. Moore nodded.

"And what about a Mr. Anderson?" Sam continued to write. He was taking on the role of the diligent fed. Not a real stretch.

"Mr. Anderson. That's a weird one." Mr. Moore scratched his head. "The bathroom filled with water. While he was apparently locked inside. Somehow the door didn't break down under all the pressure. And then Don Tartan. We found him hanging in the coat closet in his office. By his shoelaces. I'm assuming that one is a suicide, though."

Dean nodded. "Sounds like it. Were any of these people exhibiting any strange behavior? Depression? Seeing things? Hearing things?"

Mr. Moore started to tell them no, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I could hear something. A woman's voice. It was coming from the hallway. I turned around to look towards the door, expecting someone to come in. No one did. Sam gave me an inquisitive look as I kept turning towards the door. Dean was still discussing a lack of strange occurrences with Mr. Moore.

I finally got up. Sam stopped me, putting a hand on my elbow. "Where are you going?" He whispered.

"You don't hear that?"

He shook his head "no." Then he turned to Mr. Moore. "Please excuse us for just a minute." And he and I left the room, his hand on my elbow. As we neared the door, the woman's wailing just got louder.

Once we were in the hallway, it was deafening. Sam still seemed really calm.

"You cannot tell me you can't hear that."

"Hear what?"

"A woman. She's crying."

He pulled out a weird little contraption that looked like a miniature computer motherboard.

"What is that?"

"An EMF reader. And it's off the charts." He looked at me. "You still hear her?"

I nodded. "I can't make out what she's saying though. She's just... crying." I braced myself against the wall. I kind of felt like crying now too. "She's in so much pain, Sam. She's been hurt."

"Do you see her?"

"No." I looked around. A slight shadow began to appear near the elevator. "Wait." It got a little more clear, but not much. "Yes. She's by the elevator." Sam followed where I was pointing but shook his head.

"I don't see her."

I suddenly realized what was happening. I went back into the office. Dean was finishing up speaking with Mr. Moore and was handing him his card. I walked up to the desk. "Mr. Moore, one last thing. Agent Smith may have asked this already but just to be clear. Has there been any deaths in the last few years? Of a woman who worked here?"

Mr. Moore seemed surprised. "Why, actually, yes. Three months ago, Leticia, our top accountant, was killed. Hit and run in the parking garage."

I nodded. "Thanks. We'll be in touch." Then I turned on my heel and exited the room.

* * *

"Can you tell me what the hell _that_ was about?" Dean asked as he swung himself behind the wheel of his car.

"I had a hunch."

"You hijacked an investigation on a _hunch_?" He seemed pissed.

"Hear her out Dean. I think she's got something. The EMF reader was off the charts." Sam stuck up for her.

"I left because I heard a wailing out in the hall. First it was just a woman's voice, and it got louder and louder, and when it became _obvious_ none of you could hear it, I went to check." I examined my nails, then met his gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"So that's why you left." He nodded. "Okay. Keep talkin'"

"By the time we got to the hallway she was screaming. I don't know what she was saying, but she materialized very faintly by the elevator. That's when I realized what's going on- how all these deaths are connected." I paused dramatically. Sam smirked. Dean was ready to crawl over the backseat and throttle me.

"AND?"

"They're all kinks."

"Kinks?" Dean repeated.

"Like sex, Dean."

"I know what a fucking kink is!" He frowned.

"Simmons liked elevator sex. Anderson, bathroom sex. And Tartan... I guess auto-erotic asphyxiation." I put up my palms. "Something is killing these men in the way that they got their rocks off."

Sam looked impressed. "To be honest, Dean, that's so messed up, I'd have wagered money on _you _figuring it out first. But it totally makes sense."

Dean shot him a _look_. "So that woman, Leticia. You think she's coming back and ganking old work lovers? Do we know who killed her?"

Sam was looking up info on his phone. He shook his head. "No one was ever identified or came forward."

"So maybe she doesn't know either. But she figures it was one of her honeys." Dean started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Time for your first salt-and-burn." He replied, pulling onto the road.

"But don't we want to find out who killed Leticia?" I asked. I could hear her wailing in my mind. The woman was in agony.

"Not our problem." Dean stared directly ahead.

* * *

Mina had gone to use the restroom at the Biggerson's they'd stopped at for dinner. Dean leaned over the table, speaking in hushed tones to Sam.

"You didn't hear a woman or see a woman in the hallway earlier?" Dean asked him.

"Why are you whispering? She's not even here." Sam looked at Dean, his salad fork halfway to his mouth. "But no, I didn't. The EMF reader-"

"I know, I know, all over the place." Dean sighed. "Doesn't it make you wonder though? Who IS this chick? We got absolutely nothing, and lets not beat around the bush. We usually pick up on things. But she straight up heard and saw it."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe she's a psychic. Either way, it helps us out a lot."

"Maybe. There's gotta be more to it that that though. Every beastie in the world doesn't try to find a garden variety psychic."

* * *

I have to admit, salting and burning a body is not the most fun thing, or the most exciting thing. It's a lot of digging, which sucks. I was worried the entire time that we'd be arrested, and how I would explain to my mother that I'd used my one phone call to get her to bail me out for grave-robbing. And in the end, they poured some salt and lighter fluid on poor Leticia's bones, and lit her up.

Dean had been conversing with someone via text for the past few hours. When we got to our motel late that night, he just dropped us off. "I gotta go. Garth needs some help with a Djinn a few counties over." Dean stated as Sam and I extracted ourselves from the car.

"Why don't we just come with you?" Sam asked him, his eyebrows raised.

"Because we can't take her on a hunt for a Djinn." Dean looked at me. "No offense, but the hunts we've been on have been relatively tame. A Djinn might eat you for breakfast. And lunch and dinner. That's what they do. And since I can't leave you alone, well... get cozy, guys. I'll be back in a day or two." And with that, he drove off.

Sam and I stood there, watching the Impala kick up dust on it's way to the interstate. Then we looked at each other. I hiked my bag up on my shoulder. "Well" Sam said, turning towards the double doors that marked the entrance to the motel. "I guess we'd better get a room."

* * *

"You are telling me that you haven't the slightest idea where Miss Miles is?" The older British man asked Officer Brown again. Officer brown was scared. He was tied to a chair- chained to it, actually- and this man had been hitting him in the face for what seemed like hours.

"Nnnnn-no, sir." Officer Brown shook his head.

The man in the dark suit seemed to lighten a bit. "Ah, but where are my manners? We've been down here conversing for a while. I know your name, Tom Brown. Allow me to introduce myself." He stopped, turned, and looked at the scared cop. "Crowley, King of Hell. And I know you gave information to someone about this case, and I know you read that information as well."

"I-I think she went to her parent's house." Officer Brown said. Crowley glared at him, grabbed a small paring knife from the table beside the chair, and sliced a slow, deliberate cut down Tom Brown's cheek. Tom Brown peed a little in his pants.

"I know _that_. My _six dead demons know that. Everyone_ _knows that_. Where did she go after? Who did you give the files to?" Crowley was getting very irritated. He could tell Officer Brown was not a tough person.

"He was tttttt-tall. Real tall." Officer Brown said finally. "Real tall. And his hair, his hair was kind of long."

"FBI Agent?" Crowley wasn't amused. He could see where this was headed.

Officer Brown nodded.

"Fucking Winchesters." Crowley turned, grabbed a large blade, and stabbed Officer Brown through the heart with it. "Always toying with my things."

A tall man with black eyes and olive skin walked in. He motioned for two lackeys to remove the body of Officer Brown. "Put it somewhere in his home." He told them, then turned to Crowley. "So the Winchesters have your Antichrist, then?" His voice was deep, almost comically so, if he hadn't been so large and grizzled looking.

Crowley was deep in thought. "It appears they do, yes. Only, Gary, _for the last time_, she's not an Antichrist. Oh no. She is most definitely not_ just _an Antichrist"

* * *

_Continued in the next Episode_


	2. Episode 2

****Episode 2: Mama Told Me Not to Look Into the Eyes of the Sun****

Then_: After Mina surprisingly saves Sam during a werewolf hunt and proves to be a psychic in the case of a vengeful spirit, the Winchester brothers are sure they've stumbled upon something big. Unbeknownst to them, Crowley is also looking for Mina Miles._

_Dean leaves Sam and Mina at a hotel in Tulsa, apparently going to help Garth with a Djinn, and deeming this hunt too dangerous for Mina just yet. _

_But the real question that everyone is asking themselves is, who, or what, is Mina, and why do so many people want to find her?_

* * *

NOW:

Sam and I entered the old motel in Tulsa where Dean had left us and approached the front desk. It was late and the young man behind the desk appeared to be snoozing. Sam rung the little bell, and he sat up with a start. "Yessir, how can I help you?"

"We need to check in for the night. One room please." Sam knew I still was having issues with being alone while I was sleeping and my guard was down, and would refuse my own room. The young man nodded, scanned Sam's (probably, no, most certainly fake) credit card, and handed us a room key.

"It's outside to your left, on the end." The young man smiled. "If you need anything, just ring the front desk. I'll be here all night."

Sam and I nodded and thanked him, and hauled our bags to the motel room. As soon as we walked in, we realized the mistake we'd made. We'd forgotten to specify how many beds were going to be needed. This room had exactly one. A queen sized bed. And no couch. We looked at each other.

"Ummm." Sam stammered. "My bad. Let's just go back and ask for a room with two beds. You stay here. I'll be back."

I stayed outside while Sam went back in. He came out a few minutes later, looking sheepish. "This is the only room they have left."

"_This_ place is booked?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "Sometimes the cheap places get booked up really fast because-"

I held up my hand. "That's enough. Gross."

"You can go back in and ask. I swear I'm not lying."

"No, I trust you." I told him. "We're grown ass adults. We can handle sharing a bed for a night." I said. _As long as he doesn't sleep without a shirt again_... I thought to myself. We went back in and left our bags on the table. I let Sam take the first shower- he'd done a lot of the digging of Leticia Monroe's grave, and was pretty much filthy. I wasn't much better. He came out looking fresh and clean, and wearing lounge pants and a thin white v-neck tee, thank God. I smiled awkwardly and passed by him.

I took my time in the shower, letting the mirrors fog up. I practiced drawing devil's traps with soap on the shower wall. I shaved my legs, just in case. After nearly half an hour, I got out, wrapped myself in a towel, brushed my teeth, and realized my clothes were in my bag out in the room. _Shit._ I opened the door. Sam was in bed, on the right hand side. _Well, I gotta get my clothes_, I thought to myself. I strode out into the motel room in my towel like I thought nothing of it, trying my hardest _not_ to look at Sam. Despite not looking at him, I could tell _he was looking at me_. It felt like his eyes were burning holes into my back. I quickly picked up my knapsack and hightailed it back into the bathroom.

Once safely inside, I threw on my pajamas, which luckily were super _not _sexy. It was fall, and it was cold, and I slept in lounge pants and a tee shirt too. I left the bathroom, tossed my sack back on the table, and sat down on my side of the bed to comb out my hair. I could feel Sam looking at me, even though he was pretending to look at his laptop. I put the brush down and turned to him. "What are you looking up?"

He seemed embarrassed. "Mostly just putting in all of the answers to the questions we've been asking you, and trying to come out with an answer."

"You're getting nowhere, huh?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Less than nothing." He looked at me and smiled. "You're an enigma, what can I say?"

I chuckled. "I'm hardly an enigma. You two know all about me now."

"We know what we need to know for the job." Sam admitted. "And we know you're tough. A lot tougher than most of the people we meet along the way. And not nearly as stupid." I raised my eyebrows. "You'd be surprised at the stupid shit people do when we tell them to stay safe."

"I can imagine. Like in a horror movie. Everyone separates and then goes and hides in the attic and the graveyard." I smiled. "You're right. Basically, we know nothing about each other." I got under the covers.

"But other than that, I pretty much know nothing about you except you work in a lingerie store, and love Sprite."

"So why don't you start?"

"Start what?" Sam asked, closing his laptop and putting it on the nightstand next to his gun and the demon blade.

"Getting to know me." I lay down and turned towards him. He looked slightly intrigued and a tad uncomfortable. This made me feel good.

He turned the light off and lay down, facing me. There was still a good foot of space between us. "I feel like I should know the men I'm riding with a little better." I told him. "I mean, a girl can never be too careful."

I could see Sam smile widely in the pale moonlight drifting through the window. "I'm an open book." He said. "But I'll admit, you might not like what you find out. I'm not the good guy everyone thinks I am." He sounded a little wistful.

"We've all had our dark days, Sam." I said gently. "I'll start simple. I already know you grew up on the road. But after that. How was Stanford?"

I could see him smile again, a big, toothy grin. "Stanford was amazing. I loved my classes. I found something that I was good at, besides killing. I learned something new every day. I had a beautiful girlfriend..." He trailed off.

"Jess."

"How'd you know that?"

"Dean told me a little bit. When we were hunting the werewolf. I noticed you were acting a little bit strangely. He told me why." I admitted. "Nothing too deep. And, Sam, I know it's been a long time, but I'm really sorry about Jess."

"Over a decade." He was quiet for a moment. "I can still see her face when I think of her. But now, she's a happy memory. She reminds me of good times."

I wasn't buying that completely, but most of it was probably true. This man had known a lot of heartache, but he wasn't going to tell it to me. Or anyone, probably. Dean was the only one who would ever know even the half of it.

"What about you? You grew up in Ridgecrest?" Sam changed the subject, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. This brought him a little closer to me.

I nodded. "Born and raised. Tried college. Wasn't really for me. Started working retail young. Moved up in the ranks, bounced around to different stores. Did a stint as a phone psychic, which requires no psychic ability whatsoever. Started selling lingerie."

I heard him chuckle. "What kind of lingerie?"

"That seems like a Dean kind of question." I smiled and nudged him.

"That's just a _guy_ kind of question." He said. I could tell he was smiling that huge grin again.

"Oh, I sold the _really_ slutty stuff. The things strippers and call girls wear, and people who want to spice up their relationships by getting really wild." I paused for a moment. "I was really good at it too."

"I've got to say, if I were Dean I'd be asking if you owned any of that lingerie." Sam laughed. "BUT, I'm not Dean, so I'm not going to ask."

I laughed with him. "We got a 30% discount, I'll leave it at that."

"Any great loves of your life?" He asked, more seriously. "If it's not prying."

"Yes, there've been a few. One in particular. We lived together for a while. We were young- so young. We just couldn't get ourselves straightened out. I think he lives in Cleveland now." I paused, remembering. It was still heartache for me, not happiness. "But I moved on."

"Anyone now?"

"No. Just me." I snaked my hand up under my pillow, trying to get comfortable in this motel bed that I was sharing with a man-giant, and it brushed his. I quickly moved it. "What about you?"

I could feel him shake his head. "Nobody. There was someone a while ago. She kind of... made me see the good in a normal life again. But that's a life I can't have, at least not now. And there was one a while ago." He paused for so long, I thought he had fallen asleep. He finally spoke. "A demon."

"A demon huh?"

"It's a long story." He seemed hesitant.

"Its a long night. And possibly a long day tomorrow. What with Dean and whoever this Garth guy is out hunting without us." I smirked. "And leaving you on babysitting duty."

Sam suddenly moved his hand over to mine, under the pillows. Our fingers were just barely touching. "Don't feel that way. Djinn are really messed up creatures. We've both almost gotten ourselves killed several times hunting them. There was no way we would let anyone new to this try it. Not even if you really were Xena. They drug you. They give you the perfect life inside of your head, until they bleed you dry."

I shuddered at the thought and let out a sigh. "To be honest, I'm glad he left us. I want to find out who murdered Leticia Monroe."

"We can do that. Or try to. We have our badges."

"About that... Who's idea was it to name me Special Agent Joan Jett?"

Sam chuckled. "That was Dean's. Of course. You're lucky you weren't rolling with Agents BonJovi and Sixx or something. I'm consistently surprised by the names people will believe, when taken out of the rock genre context." He rolled a little closer to me, his knuckles resting against mine. He moved his had away suddenly.

"You don't have to move, Sam. I won't bite."

"I know. I just... it's been a while since I've had any kind of... anything really." He laced his fingers with mine. "It's nice to get to know someone."

"You were going to tell me about the Demon girlfriend. Or not. It's up to you."

Sam let out a long, deep breath. "There's a LOT you don't know about me, and if you knew half of it, you'd swear you were safer hunting Djinn with Dean. But I'll start small. Her name was Ruby, and she was beautiful and funny and she helped us, or made us think she was. But even though she ended up screwing us over, she saved our asses a lot..." Sam told me the story of Ruby, Lillith, and the release of Lucifer. After that, he seemed exhausted and a little concerned that I'd judge him. I ran my thumb over his knuckles, smiled at him, and we fell asleep.

* * *

Sam woke up halfway through the night. The moon had gone down below the hills. He'd heard something. Or thought he had. He turned to Mina. She was on her back, fast asleep. He crept out of bed, and methodically checked the salt lines and devil's traps at the entrances. He double checked their hex bags. He was pretty sure there was no way anything could know where they were. But he heard something. Outside the window. Mina began to stir. "What is it Sam? Is something wrong?" She asked groggily. Then she looked at the window and froze. Sam looked at the window too. He saw nothing. But Mina hadn't frozen for long. She lunged to the table and grabbed the rock-salt shotgun out of Sam's bag, aiming it at the window. Sam grabbed it from her at the last minute, before she could fire.

* * *

"What the FUCK, Sam?" I yelled at him as he tore the gun from my hands. "She's out there!"

"Who's out there?" Sam walked to the window and drew back the light curtains. "There's no one out there."

I gripped his arm and pulled him away from the window. "Leticia Monroe is out there." I looked back. She was staring angrily at us, unable to get in because of the salt. "We burned her bones. How is she still here?"

"Sometimes a spirit latches on to an item... and we have to find the item." Sam explained. "She's really out there? I don't-"

Suddenly Leticia's beautiful, pale face contorted into an ugly caricature of her former self, and she shrieked and pounded on the window.

"Ok." Sam stated bluntly. "I can see her now."

I looked at him. "You seem awfully calm."

He shrugged. "She can't get in." He looked at the clock. "It'll be morning soon. We'll Fed-up and go asking around. Someone has to know about her."

"Isn't she going to be, you know, _upset, that we burned her body_? And try to nab us during the day?"

"Maybe. Usually night is when they come calling though." He gestured towards the bed. "I'll stay up. You get some sleep."

I laid back on the bed, but sleep was not happening. What had started as a nice evening with a new companion had turned sinister very quickly. And if the ghoulies came out at night, that meant we had tomorrow only to find whatever Leticia Monroe had latched onto and destroy it. Or we'd be facing this scenario again.

* * *

"Are you even sure the Djinn are still IN this town, Garth?" Dean asked. Garth looked over at him from the driver's eat of his El Camino, Bobby's trucker hat pulled down low over his scruffy brown hair.

He smiled a huge grin. "Of course I'm sure, Dean. I wouldn't have called you out for no reason." He turned left on Main street and parked in front of a ramshackle building. "They figured out someone was looking for them and moved. But there are more than I could handle. So naturally I called you. Bobby always said you were the best at hunting Djinn."

"Bobby never said that." Dean hated riding bitch in an El Camino, of all cars. "He probably said I friggin _hate_ Djinn."

"That works too." Garth said cheerfully. Garth was always happy. And always appeared slightly out of it. It was, to be honest, a miracle the guy hadn't been killed on his first hunt, let alone lived this long. "But, Dean, I've been doing some research into your case too."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Mina?"

Garth nodded. "I think I figured it out, man. And it makes ganking a few Djinn seem like child's play."

* * *

Sam stayed in a chair by the window with the shotgun for the rest of the night, but Leticia Monroe's ghost had calmed down. I could see from the bed that she was roaming listlessly. At some point I must have fallen asleep, because all of a sudden light was pouring in the room, I could smell coffee, and, opening my eyes, I could see Sam sitting at his laptop at the table, dressed in his fake-FBI suit. I got up and sat across from him. He looked up and gestured to the coffee. "It's really not as bad as that stuff at the last place." He smiled and went back to his laptop. I got a mug and sat back down. "So, I figure, obviously now, figuring out who killed Leticia Monroe has gone beyond curiosity and become necessity." He turned the laptop around. Several windows were open, but the main one was an obituary. "She's survived by her parents and a sister. All here in Tulsa."

I nodded. "So we get the police report, and then we go question her relatives?" I was a little lost, and not afraid to admit it.

"Whatever object is keeping Leticia here, probably now belongs to one of her relatives." Sam explained. "We find it, we salt and burn it, game over." He took a long drink of coffee.

I nodded. "I'd still really like to find out who killed her." I couldn't leave poor Leticia forgotten. She'd been run down in a parking garage for God's sakes.

Sam nodded slowly. "We should try to figure that out too, because the longer it takes to find her object, the higher the body count may become."

I got up and retreated to the restroom, got ready for the day, put on my suit, double checked my ridiculous FBI badge, and emerged ready to go. We went to the Tulsa PD first, and flashed our badges at the receptionist. She showed us in to the detective who had worked the Monroe case. Her name was Detective Genova Ward, and she was less than thrilled to see Feds, but Sam seemed to brighten her day.

"I'm Agent Smith, this is my colleague, Agent Jett." Sam nodded at me. "We're looking into the killing of Leticia Monroe. It was three months ago, on August 8th, at the parking garage of Shelby, Shelby, &amp; Moore, Inc." He was playing it straight to the point.

"I can give you what you need, but why are the Feds looking into this? It looks like it was a simple hit and run." Detective Ward leaned forward on her desk, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"That's Federal business, Detective. I can't disclose it."

She nodded. "Of course you can't." Picking up the phone, she said "Wanda, could you make copies of everything in the Leticia Monroe file? Yes, bring it to my office, thank you." She looked back at Sam, then to me, then back to Sam. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you, you've been very helpful. If we find anything we'll let you know."

We exited the office. The receptionist took a few minutes to finish copying the files, then handed them to us and we went across the street to a small diner, to peruse the file and for breakfast. Sam ordered something super healthy. I wasn't quite as bad as Dean when it came to breakfast, but I needed eggs or something.

We ordered, then opened the file up anxiously. Any trace of our intimacy the night before had now been replaced with pure professionalism. There wasn't much in the file, to be honest. She'd left late and not been found until the next morning when the morning janitor came to work. She'd been struck from behind, thrown against a cement pillar, and died of extensive internal injuries. The only clue was a single gold fleck of paint fount on her neck, which hadn't been matched to any auto paint. The building used actual keys, not key cards, so there was no record of anyone leaving around the time that Leticia had been killed, and it wouldn't have mattered anyways- she worked late a lot and anyone could have been in that garage waiting for her.

Phone records indicated that she'd had a productive love life at the office, but we'd already known that. They had all been questioned thoroughly, and the police came up with nothing. It had quickly gone cold.

"So who do we talk to first?" I asked.

"I think we should talk to her parents first, then the sister. But I also want to check out Mr. Moore's wife." Sam was reading a piece of paper. I scooted to his side of the booth to read over his shoulder. It said that the Moore's had been out of town the week that Leticia was killed. Mr. Moore had been visiting his parents. Mrs. Moore had been visiting old sorority sisters.

"Why Mrs. Moore?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Call it a hunch. It seems weird that they were conveniently gone when Leticia, who was known to get around the office, was killed." Sam shrugged. "We may be chasing our tails."

Our food came and I went back to my side of the booth. "All right. Well, why don't you-" I stopped.

"What is it?" Sam asked, concerned. I was staring over his shoulder. Leticia was standing there. "She's behind me, isn't she?" He asked. I nodded. He slowly turned. She looked at him wistfully, and pointed to the paper with the Moore's on it, then at her fingers. She kept doing that, then faded.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. "What is the point of having a moderately helpful ghost if she actually isn't helpful and likes to murder people?"

I mean, I got what was going on. She thought those men had wronged her, and they probably had. She was picking off anyone who may have killed her. I had a sudden thought. Sam had the same one, because we both looked at each other, stood up, and, after tossing some money on the table, bolted for our "borrowed" car. Leticia was on her way to the Moore's.

We pulled up in front of a huge brick house with green wrought iron decorating the patio. We got out. We didn't hear any screaming, so that was probably good. Approaching the door, Sam knocked three times and waited.

We didn't wait long, before a lithe woman in her forties opened the door. She was absolutely beautiful, and looked a lot like Leticia Monroe. Long dark hair cascaded down her back, and she had on a dark business suit. "Yes?" She purred, looking both Sam and myself up and down. She languished against the doorjamb.

We pulled the badges. "Agents Smith and Jett." Sam explained. "We're here about the death of Leticia Monroe. May we come in and ask a few questions?"

"Oh that poor woman. I've only met her once or twice, what could I possibly know?" Mrs. Moore asked, but she stepped back and led us into an opulent foyer, and then left into a sitting room. She moved like oil moves through water. I noticed, and Sam definitely noticed.

She gestured for us to sit down and then took a seat herself. "It was a horrible tragedy. Absolutely awful." She stated, but the awfulness of the situation didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, it was, and we suspect foul play. So we're going back over everything." Sam explained. "It says you were visiting sorority sisters on the night of August 8th. Is that correct?"

She shrugged. "It must be, if that's what I said earlier. I don't remember, but I can check my itinerary." Sam nodded. "Excuse me for one moment." She got up and left the room.

"Sam!" I turned to him and hissed/whispered. "Her nail polish."

"It's gold." Sam nodded. "When she get's back, ask to use the bathroom. Go look for it."

"Oh Jesus. Seriously?" I asked. He nodded just as she walked back into the room with a day planner. I stood up. "May I use your restroom, please?"

She looked up. "Of course, of course." She pointed a perfectly manicured gold nail down the hall. "It's all the way at the end, to the right. She sat down with her book and I hightailed it out the swinging door to the hallway.

I did a cursory look through the downstairs bath, but knew that she wouldn't keep her nail polishes down there. Hearing her and Sam still conversing, I snuck up the stairs. I checked a few rooms. Two guest rooms, a guest bath, a room belonging to a teenage boy, and then the master bedroom. I didn't even look at the expensive décor. I raced into the bathroom, tore through the woman's stuff, found three bottles of different gold polish, and committed them to memory. As I was leaving the master bedroom, a voice behind me made me jump. "Who are you?"

I turned around. A boy of about 16 was standing at the door to one of the bedrooms. "I, uh, I got lost."

"Sure you did." He glared at me.

I showed him my badge. "FBI. I'm allowed to be here. So calm the fuck down, kid, and go back in your room."

Not surprisingly, this tactic did not work.

* * *

_"_She's a- those exist?" Dean looked at Garth incredulously. He'd made Garth explain what his hunch about Mina was before they went to hunt any Djinn, just in case something happened to him.

Garth nodded. "So far as I can tell, there's no reason one can't exist. There's also no reason anyone would want one to." He paused. "It took a while to work that one out, but I used the ol' noggin."

"I've been here less than 24 hours. When did you research this?"

"When you were out last night at that bar. Duh."

Dean rolled his eyes at the "Duh."

"There's a whole file on my laptop, man, just in case I don't make it out of here alive." Garth got serious.

"Garth, don't say that. We'll be fine. Just be careful. And- hey, man, don't hug me!"

* * *

"_Mooooom!" _The teenager shrieked and took off down the hallway. "There's a weird lady looking through your room!"

I felt the blood rush to my face. I felt like I was going to die. _Calm down, Mina, you aren't going to die. Probably Mrs. Moore doesn't have a gun and won't shoot you. _ I forced myself to walk downstairs like I belonged there and had every right in the world to go through her bathroom cabinets.

Mrs. Moore was at the bottom of the stairs and boy, was she livid. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" She yelled. "Get out! I don't care, get out! OUT!" She pointed her murderous golden fingertip at the front door. "I'll have both of you arrested!"

"Mrs. Moore, you let us in. We're the Feds. You CAN'T have us arrested." Sam lied. He snuck a look at me and gestured with his eyes for me to get the hell out of the house.

"I'll SUE." Mrs. Moore was on a roll.

"You really can't do that either." Sam told her, shuffling me out the door. He turned. "If you think of anything else please give us a call-" The door was slammed in his face. He turned to me and mouthed "_What the fuck just happened_?"

"I don't _know_." I replied. We walked back to the car. "She's got a teenage son. How was I supposed to know the snot nosed little wuss would be upstairs and tattle on me? I tried to dissuade him."

"How? What'd you say? He sounded freaked out."

I paused. "Um. Well, I told him to calm the fuck down and go to his room."

Sam turned and looked at me oddly, then burst out laughing. "You actually told him to calm the fuck down and go to his room?" I nodded. "Holy shit, that's the most amazing thing I've heard said while incognito as an agent, and Dean says a LOT of crazy shit."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." I said. "Or rather, an awesome point for me."

Sam nodded. "I wonder why Leticia didn't show up... and when she will. We should hit the parent's now."

I nodded. "I think you should leave me here." I said. Sam looked doubtful. "Hear me out."

"All right."

"She's gonna come for Mrs. Moore. Someone's got to protect the horrible bitch so she can get thrown in the slammer instead. You go find the object and do whatever hoodoo shit you do to get rid of the ghost. I'll stay here with your rock salt gun and keep an eye out."

"One problem. You know she's figured out why you were in her bathroom. She's dumping those polishes as we speak." Sam sighed.

"_Luckily I took photos of those nail polish bottles, in case she tossed them." _I smiled. Sam smiled back, that big, wide smile with lots of pearly white teeth. "Ain't no grass growing up here." I said, pointing at my head.

* * *

Sam begrudgingly left Mina to skulk around the Moore household, and headed to the home of Roger and Christine Monroe, Leticia's parents. He parked out front of their modest bungalow. There were no cars in the drive, and he was concerned they might not be there. But even if they weren't, he had an idea of what to look for.

He walked up the three front steps, and knocked several times. There was no answer. Checking to see if the coast was clear, he pulled out his lock pick and was in the house in under a minute.

It was small, but clean and modern. He made his way down the hall. There wouldn't be an "old bedroom" full of Leticia's things that he could search- she had been nearly forty, successful, and not lived at home in many years. He was looking for something more specific. He finally found it in the bookshelf in Roger and Christine's room. It was a baby book. Inside were photos of all of Leticia's "firsts"- her first step, her first smile, and her first haircut. Tied in a nice little bow was a lock of brown hair.

Sam's phone rang. He looked at it. It was Mina's new number. He picked up.

"Sam, she's here, and she's pissed. And how the fuck do you kick a door down?" He heard from the other end of the line.

"Shit. Okay. Stand next to the door with your back to it, and kick backwards under the knob." He heard a huge commotion and figured it had worked. "Are you in?" He heard a shotgun blast. "Guess so." He tore the hair out of the baby book, tossed it in the sink, threw some salt on it, and burned it. He could hear yelling and hysteria on the other end of the line, Mina telling everyone to shut the fuck up, and then silence.

"Mina?" He asked tentatively. "_Mina?_"

"I'm here, Sam. And Leticia's gone."

* * *

It was after eight by the time Sam and I were through with our day. He'd picked me up from Mrs. Moore's house. We'd snipped a lock of his hair and tied it in a pink ribbon, and snuck it back into the Monroe's baby book, so they would never know what had happened. We'd gone back to the hotel, emailed the evidence to the detective, and hoped that she'd do something with it. Then we'd changed into normal clothes and went to get some food at a diner down the road.

I fell into bed that night and was asleep before Sam even got out of the shower. We'd requested a room with two beds this time. Sleeping near Sam had been nice, but we didn't know each other that well and it was nice to be back to normal.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Sam's cell phone ringing. He looked at the screen, took the call, and got out of his bed. "Hang on Dean. Mina's asleep still. Lemme go outside." He crossed the room and went out the door. "You're where? Okay. Hey, be careful. And take Cas with you. Are you sure you don't want any help?" There was a pause. "Well, that's great news! What info did Garth find?" More of a pause. "Seriously, you won't tell me over the phone? You're worse than Frank Deveroux. Yeah, yeah. Don't do anything stupid Dean. We'll see you tomorrow." He came back in the room, started some coffee, and sat on his bed. I turned towards him inquisitively.

"You heard my conversation?" He asked. I nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Dean says Garth found out some useful information for us, about you. But he won't tell me over the phone."

I let that sink in. That couldn't be good news then, could it? Instead I asked "Who is Garth, anyways?"

Sam smiled. "Garth is... a hugger." He laughed. "Garth is the most laid back hunter ever. He gets drunk off of one beer. But he's good at his job. He kind of took it upon himself to take over as, lore master, I guess you could say, when Bobby was killed and I took some time off. And, he's the guy who ganked the tooth fairy. One of them."

I sighed. "I'm actually pretty distraught about this tooth fairy thing." I said. "I just thought it was a kindly fairy who gave me a quarter for a tooth. Not a monster."

Sam shrugged. "What're you gonna do, right?" He stood up. "I'm gonna walk down to the coffee shop a few blocks over. I can't do this hotel coffee again. You want to come?"

I pondered it, but I didn't want to get out of bed yet. "No thanks. I'll stay back and shower and get ready for the day." He nodded. "I'll grab you a latte."

He got dressed and left. He wasn't gone more than a minute when he came back into the room.

"Forget something?" I asked. I had gotten up and was looking through my backpack. I'd have to hit the laundromat today.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me? Tonight?" Sam asked quickly.

"We have dinner every night."

"No, I mean, like, can I take you out to dinner. Like a date." He all of a sudden seemed unsure of himself.

I paused. I really wanted to say yes, but was this a good idea? I think I paused for too long because he started to retreat. "Nevermind." He said. "I'll be back in a few."

"No, Sam, wait!" I said. He stopped. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll have dinner with you." I nodded. "A date."

"You realize that if this goes badly it could make things really awkward." Sam hedged.

I nodded. "Of course. But let's do it anyways."

He smiled the biggest grin I'd seen him smile yet.

"I have some errands to run today then." I said. He looked at me questioningly. "Well, I have to get a dress to wear."

* * *

I guess you can't really say that Sam "picked me up" for our date that night, seeing as we were staying in the same motel room. But he was already showered by the time I got back to the room, and he got ready in the bedroom while I took my time getting ready in the bathroom. I had found a black backless dress at a thrift store (I was saving my dollars since I was unable to use a debit card), and some cute shoes with a tiny kitten heel (in case I had to run, which wasn't out of the question when hanging out with either Winchester). I'm kind of a wash-and-wear girl, plus I hadn't thought to bring a blow-dryer while fleeing from demons, so I pulled my hair into a short side ponytail, did the makeup thing, added a few extra layers of mascara and some perfume, and emerged from the bathroom.

Sam was sitting at the table. He closed his laptop and stood up as I came out. He looked amazing. He had on a deep grey button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up partway and two buttons undone at his neck, some black slacks, and he'd found a pair of black and grey wingtips somewhere. I didn't peg him for a shoe guy, but I hadn't known him long. His hair just brushed the collar of his shirt.

He apparently thought I look spectacular as well, because he just looked at me for a few seconds before clearing his throat and saying "You look amazing."

"I dunno, Sam, you might be showing me up. You look pretty good too." I winked and he smiled his huge smile. "Where are we going?" I asked as we exited the room. He locked up behind us and opened the passenger door for me on our "borrowed" car.

"It's a surprise." He said, sliding into the driver's seat. To be honest, we were both way to tall to be driving around in a Toyota Yaris, but it was nondescript and once we'd switched the plates out, it was pretty safe as far as stolen cars go.

"You spend a lot of time in Tulsa?" I asked, smiling. "You know where all the good places are?"

He chuckled. "Nah. I've been here a few times, but you know how Dean is about his diner food. And Biggerson's." He paused. "He definitely got over the Biggerson's phobia from a few years ago."

"Did something happen with Biggerson's?" I asked. His eyes slid towards me, like he was trying to decide how much to tell me.

He shrugged, and I could see him mentally say "fuck it" and start talking. "Yeah. Dick Roman- the Presidential hopeful a few years ago who bought up all those companies. You remember him?"

I nodded. "Kind of douchey, right?"

Sam nodded. "Extremely douchey. But, yeah, he was a monster that Cas accidentally let out from purgatory when he was playing God, and Biggerson's was where they tested products on people."

"Wait wait wait... Dick Roman went missing, so I'm assuming that was you guys." I said and Sam nodded. "But _Cas was God_? And God is missing? And Cas let Dick Roman out of purgatory? _There's a purgatory?_"

"There's a Heaven and a Hell, too. Trust me on that." He continued. "Purgatory is full of monsters. And at one point, Dean and Cas, but they got out. And Dick Roman was originally just a douchebag- a monster decided to become his clone and eat him."

"Oh." I nodded. "Another day at the office."

"Pretty much." Sam smiled and kept driving, the headlights from other cars casting shadows across his face.

* * *

"_YOU SAID FOUR DJINN, GARTH_" Dean yelled as the two hunters ran down a long corridor. "_I COUNT SEVEN."_

"I miscalculated." Garth responded, yanking the door at the end of the hallway open, and slamming it shut behind them. He and Dean barricaded it with a large armoire.

"That's a friggin' steep miscalculation, dude." Dean frowned. He could hear the Djinn on the other side of the door, banging on it. "I sure as hell hope Cas has nothing better to do." He closed his eyes. "Cas, man, if you can hear me-"

The sound of wings filled the air and he heard a familiar voice. "I can always hear you, Dean." Cas replied matter-of-factly. The screaming Djinn didn't seam to phase him.

"Cas!" Garth said joyfully, and went in for a hug. Cas accepted it awkwardly. "My man, what's up?"

Cas looked at him confusedly. "The sky is up. And if you mean what is happening, well, you appear to be hiding from some angry Djinn." He stopped and listened for a second. "Five. Five angry Djinn. Because you already killed two. That made them more angry."

"You _think_?" Dean rolled his eyes. "There were only supposed to be four, but Garth here "miscalculated."

"That is quite an impressive miscalculation." Cas agreed flatly. "Nevertheless, we should probably dispatch the rest." He moved the armoire and opened the door. Five angry humanoids tumbled in.

"God damn it, Cas." Dean yelled. "You don't have the right weapon." Both he and Garth had silver knives dipped in lambs blood.

"You're right." Cas said, and disappeared.

"Shit. _Perfect_." Dean swore as he got tackled by two Djinn. He stabbed upwards blindly, catching one in the gut. It cried out in agony and keeled over off of him. The second one threw a punch and got him in the face. Garth was pinned against the wall by another, and the other two were circling. Dean tried to stab the male Djinn straddling him in the neck, but another, a woman, grabbed his arm and tried to pry the knife from his hands. He gripped it tight. "That's mine, bitch!" He yelled, somehow bucking the Djinn off of him and throwing the female across the room. When the male came back at him, he knifed it in the throat.

Garth had gotten free with a firm kick to the nuts. Dean raised his eyebrows. Apparently Djinn had testicles. He stabbed the crouched over Djinn in the back.

The last one had a big knife. Like really big. A machete, basically. The three circled each other, waiting for a chance, any chance, to strike.

Suddenly Cas appeared behind the Djinn, slicing it's throat.

"Where the hell did you go, man?" Dean asked him harshly. "We almost got killed in here!"

Cas looked at him strangely. "To get a silver blade with lambs blood, of course."

* * *

The restaurant was nice. Really nice. It was a small Italian place, with candles on every table, red and white checked tablecloths, linen napkins, and expensive wine.

Sam and I had picked out a Merlot and were enjoying the evening. The appetizer had been cleared and we were waiting for our main dishes. We had requested a booth in the corner, for some privacy.

"So then, I get pulled out of the hell pit. Only, they forgot and left my soul in there. With Lucifer and Michael." Sam was telling me. I was riveted. These brothers had the most amazing and tragic lives ever.

"What did you do?"

"I hunted with my Grandfather and some cousins for a year. I let Dean have a normal life." He paused. "I did _a lot_ of bad things."

"Well, you had no soul. I mean, what can ya do, right?"

"You're taking this awfully well."

"I'm drinking delicious wine in a nice restaurant with a tall, handsome, dangerous stranger." I smiled. "Tell me more. You obviously got your soul back. How'd that happen?"

"Oh, Death got it back for me. Put it back in." Sam smiled and rubbed his chest absentmindedly. "That hurts, a lot."

"Death? As in the horseman?" I was still riveted.

"One and the same. He and Dean are kind of, buddies, I guess. Turns out the guy is a major foodie." Sam trailed off. "I might have gotten the name of this place from him..."

I giggled. "You asked one of the Four Horsemen for dinner suggestions?"

He nodded. "The other three were asses. Death isn't so bad. He's kind of grumpy though."

I sat back in my chair as the waitress brought out plates of food, then took another long drink of wine.

"So tell me about your life." Sam leaned forward, picking up his fork. "Enough about doom and gloom and-"

"Apocalyptic riders suggesting a good Italian place?" I grinned. "To be honest, compared to what you do, my life isn't even worth talking about."

"So not true." He said.

"How's that?"

"We do what we do, so that people can live normal lives. So that they never have to know what's out there." He took a bite of lasagna.

"I guess I didn't think of it that way." I ate a few bites of linguine and then told him about the store that I was the assistant manager for. "Well, I used to be assistant manager. Pretty sure I'm fired by now for not showing up." I shrugged. "You know, I had better shit to do. Demons to run from. Ghosts to kill."

"I hope Garth is right about whatever he discovered. Knowing what makes you so special will put us at an advantage." Sam's tone was even but I could see he was worried.

"Is it bad that Dean won't tell you over the phone?" I asked. "Because to be honest, I'm kind of worried I'm some monster you two are going to have to kill."

"Oh God, no." Sam reached across the table and took my hand. "I will NOT let that happen. But it won't happen anyways. Dean's just busy and paranoid and frankly, enjoys being an asshole sometimes." We both smiled at that. "Plus, we don't know that Garth is correct."

"Shit, _I'm_ paranoid. I have angels and demons hunting me." I moaned. "All I do is sell underwear!"

* * *

After dinner, we weren't ready to go back yet, so we stopped at a little bar for a drink. We slid into the same side of a back booth, both ordered a beer, and talked more. I was enthralled by their adventures. And surprisingly, Sam was every bit as interested in my day to day life. He thought the antics of my cat were hilarious. He thought waking up in the same place with sunlight streaming in the windows and the neighbors making too much noise on a Sunday morning was all fantastic.

The bar was small and trendy, the kind of bar that Sam said Dean would hate, but we were enjoying. We had been inching closer to each other all night. Finally, Sam put his arm around me. He took a long drink of his Rolling Rock beer and started to laugh.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I was just thinking of this story to tell you. About when Dean got Ghost Sickness." He waited a few seconds, pulling himself together. "Okay okay, so ghost sickness makes you get really scared of everything and then eventually your heart explodes."

I looked at him, horrified.

"Well obviously his didn't, because he's fine. But he was being chased by a, like, teacup Yorkie or something, and he thought it was going to kill him." Sam started laughing again. "The look on his face, if you bring it up- priceless."

"I'll save that information for a rainy day." I smiled, thinking of Dean running from anything, much less a Yorkie. "But what about you, Sam? I want to know more about you."

He thought for a minute. "I don't really know where I'm headed yet. I'm just on the road for the moment." He nodded. "And at a bar with a pretty girl who has tons of secrets. And I _like_ it." He bent down and pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. I was surprised, but then pulled myself together, put my beer bottle down, and brought my hand up around the back of his neck. He kissed me gently for a minute or two. Then he pulled back.

"Wow." I breathed out. Then I giggled and took my last drink of beer.

"That was nice." Sam agreed.

"We should probably do more of it."

"Probably."

* * *

On the way back to the motel, we stopped at a gas station. I asked why we were stopping, because the fuel gauge said we had over half a tank.

"Honestly, I like to leave the cars we borrow with a full tank of gas when we leave them. Makes me feel better about stealing cars." Sam grinned, leaned over and kissed me, and got out to go pay for gas. I got out and followed him, to buy a Sprite.

There was only one person in the gas station- the attendant. Sam and I both grabbed our supplies, and went up to the counter. There was something off about the attendant. He was staring at us strangely.

"Just this stuff. And I need to fill up on 3." Sam told him. When the guy didn't respond, he asked him "Hey, are you alright?"

The attendant blinked, and when his eyes opened back up, they were solid black.

"Fuck." Sam and I said in unison.

The demon lunged over the counter, throwing me across the room with an invisible push, and tackling Sam. Sam wrestled with him, but got invisi-thrown into a rack of motor oil. He got his bearings and pulled out the Demon blade, getting to his feet.

The demon had turned his attention to me now, and came up and pulled me off of the floor. He started chanting something. Sam knocked him away from me, and jumped on him. He had tried to knock the demon away from me. The demon was holding on pretty tightly. I fell with them, so Sam was straddling the demon and the demon was gripping me by the arm, not letting go.

Suddenly everything got weird. It all got hazy. I could see Sam grappling with the demon, who had his other hand also on the Demon blade, and I turned quickly, yanking my arm out of his grasp. I slammed my palm down on the demon's forehead, and his skull glowed a ghostly orange and then he was dead. His limp body lay on the floor and Sam looked at me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, then my eyes began to roll up in my head and Sam caught me. He dragged me to the car, left some change on the counter for the Sprite, and, making sure I was all right, hightailed it out of there.

"Drink the soda." He told me. At the next stop light, he took my chin in his hand and turned me towards him, looking me over. "Hey. Stay with me. You're fine. Just startled. Drink the soda. You need the sugar." He opened it for me and shoved it into my hands. I did as I was told. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang for a while. No one picked up so he left a voice mail. "Dean, it's Sam. Listen, we're leaving Tulsa. It's too late to drive all the way to the bunker- I'll let you know where we end up. A demon found us. Mina killed him. But, Dean, she killed him the way Cas kills demons. Get your shit done with and get here quick. We want answers." He clicked the phone off.

Once we got to the motel, I was feeling much more oriented. We ran in, grabbed our belongings, and left. We drove south for about two hours, mostly in silence. I don't think either one of us knew what to say. About ten minutes outside of Tulsa, Sam reached over and took my hand. He laced his fingers through mine.

I looked over at him in the dim lights from the street lamps. "Well, that was weird, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Very." We drove a few more miles in silence. "Not a bad ending to a really perfect evening, though."

I agreed. "I guess the gas station incident could have gone a whole lot worse. But please don't ask what happened. I have no idea. It just... happened."

Sam pulled the car over. I looked at him questioningly. He bent over and kissed me, hard and rough and passionate. I was stunned.

He pulled the car back onto the road and we continued on our way.

* * *

At one am we checked into a tiny motel in a tiny town south of Tulsa. To be honest, at first the incident of the evening had freaked me out. But then I think we'd both gotten an adrenaline rush from it. Sam kept hold of my hand the whole drive, and every once in a while he'd slide me a sideways glance, smile a devilish grin, and pull over for a kiss. At one point he hauled me over the center console on top of him. I hadn't seen this side of Sam before, but I liked it. We'd had a great date, then fought off a demon together. It wasn't perfect, but it worked.

By the time we got into the hotel, we were both eyeing each other like wild animals. We threw our bags down, and he went through the motions of salting all the entrances to the room and setting up the Devil's traps. Then he turned and grabbed me, tangling his hands in my hair and kissing me until I was gasping for breath. I reached for the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them. It was taking too long.

"Fuck this shirt" he said. I giggled. I finally got to the last button. I pulled it off of him hungrily, slid my hands up his sides to take his undershirt off, and threw it over my shoulder.

Sam picked me up and set me on the counter of the small kitchenette, hands up my dress. My panties were off in a flash. He held them up. They were black lace, and tiny. He smiled wolfishly. "Nice." I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him to me and biting his bottom lip. My dress got unbuttoned; his belt came off.

"You wanna do this?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Hell yes." He chuckled at that, and went to his bag for a condom. When he came back, he rolled it on, kissed me purposefully, and slowly pushed himself inside of me. I tightened my legs around him, pulling him in.

"Oh my God." He whispered into my neck. He thrust a few times, but the counter top was too short for him. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed. I laughed. He climbed back on top of me, sliding in again all the way. I caught my breath.

His hands expertly swept across my breasts, and down farther to my hips. His mouth found my nipples, and he alternated sucking and nipping at them. We flipped over, to where he was sitting and I was straddling on top of him, and I rode him as fast as I could, kissing him hard on the mouth. His fingers dug into my hip bones- my nails dug into his back. I could hardly handle it anymore when he slipped a hand between my legs and began to rub me.

Warmth swept over me as I orgasmed, biting his shoulder. His grip on me tightened as he came closely after me. Then he wrapped his arms around me, kissed me gently, and fell backwards onto the rumpled bed. I fell next to him.

"Was that just adrenaline?" I wondered aloud.

"No." Sam said. "I've been wanting to do that for a few days." He propped himself up on his elbow. "Was it just adrenaline for you?"

"No." I giggled. "Have you _seen_ you? I've been wanting to do that for days, too. But especially once I got to know you."

He smiled, burrowing his face into my neck. "Other than the demon, tonight was amazing."

We fell asleep curled up with each other.

* * *

Sam woke up to a pounding at the door. "Sammy! Get up and let me in!" It was Dean. Sam started, then rolled out of bed, putting on his undershirt and pulling on some jeans. He opened the door.

Dean was standing outside impatiently. "I got info, and I'm starving." He peered over Sam's shoulder at Mina, who was still asleep, bundled under blankets. Sam was glad they'd had the forethought of getting a room with two beds, but also realized one had obviously not been used. He didn't want to hide what had happened from Dean- he just didn't really want to get into it yet. There'd be a certain amount of teasing he wasn't ready for this morning.

Dean continued. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty over there, and meet me at the diner across the street. I'm ordering bacon!" He took a few steps away. "Oh and Sam, you're shirt's on inside out..."

* * *

I heard a door shut and saw Sam come over to me. He climbed into bed behind me, and his hands started exploring my body. "Time to get up." He whispered. I giggled, flipped over, and climbed on top of him. He leaned up to kiss me.

There was another pounding on the door. "Hurry up! Pronto! This news is BIG!" Deans voice came through the door.

Sam sighed. "Rain-check?" He looked at me, arching his brows hopefully.

"As soon as possible." I nodded.

* * *

We got dressed. We both agreed that Dean knowing too much about last night's intimacy wasn't the best idea just yet, so while Sam was in the bathroom, I pulled the covers back on the other bed to make it look slept in. He came out with his shirt off, pointing at a bruise on his shoulder. "You did this to me!" He said accusatorily, but smiling.

"Hey, it's because of what you were doing to me." I said. "Just be happy it's nowhere visible."

He took two long strides across the room, caught me in his arms, and kissed me. Then he put on his shirt and we walked across the street to the diner.

Dean was in a back booth, along with Cas. We could see that he'd ordered us coffee already, and he was looking at the menu hungrily. We slid into the booth.

"Ok. I need to know." I said. I stared at him. "Give it to me straight. What's wrong with me?"

"Princess, nothing's _wron_g with you, but this is gonna be hard to wrap your head around." Dean began. "I mean, I've heard of some crazy stuff and it's hard to wrap my head around it."

"Just _tell me_!"

"All right. Well, as far as Garth is concerned, and after the demon killing last night and talking it over with Cas..."

"_What_? I'm not a demon am I? Or a monster?"

Dean shook his head. "You're a hybrid."

"_Of what_?"

"What Dean is trying, and failing, to say," began Cas, "is that you are in fact half angel, half demon."

_Stay tuned for Episode 3: It Looks Like the Road to Heaven, but Feels Like the Road to Hell_


	3. Episode 3:

**Episode 3: Looks Like the Road to Heaven, but Feels Like the Road to Hell**

I looked from Cas to Dean and back to Cas, then peered sideways at Sam. Was this some sort of joke?

"Excuse me? An angel/demon _hybrid_?" I choked out. I shook my head. "Neither of my parent's is a demon, I can guarantee you that. And an angel is highly unlikely."

Dean stared seriously across the table from me. "It doesn't exactly work like that." He stated. "What we, what Garth and Cas, think happened, is that an angel and a demon each hijacked one of your parent's bodies, they got it on, and _presto!_, insta hybrid."

I pondered this. "So I'm a human/angel/demon hybrid."

Dean and Cas nodded.

"There's only one problem with that theory, guys." Sam interjected. "A demon can hop on in to whoever they want... an angel needs permission. You're saying one of her parent's told an angel they could _hitch a ride_, and she's _never_ heard about it?"

I stopped him. "Ummmm... I have the answer to that." I frowned. They all looked surprised. "So, my mom always said I was conceived after a Doobie Brothers concert. She didn't get too specific, but I'm pretty sure some hallucinogenic drugs were involved." Dean and Sam looked like their eyes were going to fall out of their heads. "_What_?"

"A Doobie Brothers concert?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"Dean, focus on the subject at hand." Cas looked at me, a very serious expression on his face. "This explains a lot. If one of your parent's was already hallucinating, it wouldn't take much for an angel to convince them. What we need to know is why."

"Maybe it's some weird tragic love story, and the angel and demon just wanted to bone down." Dean shrugged.

"Dean, Jesus Christ, those are my parents. Ew." Despite being in a slight state of shock, I rolled my eyes at him.

"A little sensitivity would be nice right now, Dean." Sam agreed. "This can't be easy news."

"I don't even know what it means." I began.

"We know you can Cas-Kill demons." Dean said. "Which is pretty awesome if you ask me."

"Technically that's how all angels kill demons, not just me." Cas stated bluntly.

"But... am I evil?" I asked.

"You don't seem evil." Cas replied.

"Thats... ambiguous." I looked around the table. "What do we do now?"

The men all looked at each other. None of them seemed to really know.

"We protect you." Sam finally said, putting a reassuring hand on my knee under the table.

Dean nodded, not seeing his brother's action. "First, we get back to the bunker. While we're on our way, you need to think of anything odd that's ever happened to you. And who could have put all of those symbols in your house."

"Someone besides you knows about what you are and has likely been protecting you for a long while." Cas sighed. "It would be easier if we knew who."

"I'm thirty, guys. Why has nothing come for me yet? Why now?"

"My guess?" Dean queried. I nodded. "Whoever wants you just found out about you. Either the angel or the demon just got rolled. And whoever got them figured out you are useful.

I shuddered. That sounded ominous. We ate the rest of breakfast in relative silence.

Three more hours of driving and we arrived at the bunker. They swore it was the safest place that I could be. In addition to being safe, the inside was massive.

"Home sweet bunker!" Dean said, tossing his knapsack on a couch and going to grab a beer from the refrigerator. "You want one?"

I nodded. "I need about a dozen. Can I take the grand tour later? Is there somewhere I can be alone and collect my thoughts for a while?" I asked as he handed me a cold Pacifico.

"We have spare bedrooms. I'll show you where you can stay." Sam gave me an empathetic look and led me down a hallway. "You can consider this your room for as long as you stay here, Mina." He opened the door to a small room. It had a double bed, a small desk with a chair, and an old dresser. The light fixture was a single hanging bulb. "I'll, uh, get a better light for you next time I'm in town."

"Thank you Sam." I turned to him. "I just need a little space for a while. It's been... a lot to process."

Sam nodded. "I kind of know how you feel." I raised my eyebrow. "Well, the demon blood thing, but also, for a while I had... interesting powers due to a demon we called Yellow Eyes. I'll tell you the whole story later. But... I know what it's like to not know who you are." He wrapped his arms around me, kissed me on the forehead, and left the room.

I put my clothes on top of the dresser- they needed to be washed. I hung my dress and put my heels in the closet. Then I flopped down on the bed. It had no linens on it yet. I was slowly beginning to realize what was happening. I was a freak, okay, I could handle that. But everyone in my apartment complex had been massacred because some demons couldn't get to me. It was indirectly my fault. Who knew how many other people had been harmed while I had been oblivious to my circumstances?

Dean and Sam sat in the library, reading old books. So far they had come up with nothing.

Sam closed a book dejectedly. "It doesn't even seem like there has ever _been_ a hybrid like this before." He got up, stretched, and began to pace. "There wasn't a reason for them to do it, obviously, because she didn't find out until now. If there'd been a purpose, I can't see it having to incubate for thirty years."

Dean agreed. "Just two lonely hearts, looking for some bodies to possess to get some lovin."

"This is hardly the time to joke, Dean. That poor girl's world has been turned upside down." Sam frowned. "Do we even know if her parents are safe? Her brother?"

Dean nodded. "Garth is on his way to shadow her brother in Connecticut. He said he had some French hunters checking on her parents." He paused. "I'm not being callous. This whole situation sucks. It just- it looks like it's all because a couple of horny angels and demons wanted to get it on after a fucking Doobie Brothers concert."

Cas suddenly appeared. They could hear the flapping of wings and he walked in from the next room. "Crowley is after her too."

"Because of course he is." Sam ran a hand down over his face, as if rubbing a beard he didn't have. "We really should have seen that coming."

"We _should_ have. If it smells like a rat, it's usually Crowley." Dean closed his eyes for a minute. "So if Crowley wants her, it's something sinister. Of course we already knew that much. But he also likely knows we have her."

"Uhhhh yeah he definitely does." Sam stammered. He was on his laptop looking something up. "The officer I got the police files from, Officer Brown? He was found dead in his apartment yesterday. Beat to shit and stabbed through the heart."

I wasn't sure the layout of the place, but as I left my room I followed the voices and eventually found a sprawling library. Dean and Sam were seated at the table, and Cas was standing. They fell silent as I entered.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked. He got up to pull out a chair for me. Dean gave him a weird look and I collapsed into the chair.

"Oh, you know. All right I guess." I shrugged. I honestly wanted to cry, but hell if I would in front of them. I'd save that for later. "Do we have any more information?"

Dean nodded. "You might want to sit down."

"_Oh my God is it my family?_ Are they safe?"

"Your family is fine. There are hunters watching over them." Sam told me.

"Crowley is looking for you." Dean said. When I didn't have much of a response, mainly because the name Crowley meant nothing to me, he explained. "Crowley is the King of Hell."

"Jesus Christ. Angels _AND_ the King of Hell?" I threw my hands up in the air. "Why don't we just fucking ask them why they want me? Is there a way to do that?"

The brothers seemed to think this over. "It's not a _terrible_ idea." Dean finally said.

"I doubt he'll tell us anything, but we might uncover something by accident." Sam added.

"How do we get hold of him?" I asked. I was ready to do this.

"Hold your horses, princess. _You _don't. We can get hold of him." Dean put a hand up at my protests.

"I want to see what this jackass looks like. He's ruining my life." I interjected.

"If he gets his hands on you, you're gone. We may never find you." Dean explained. "Sam and I will go talk to him. Cas will stay here with you." He looked at Cas. Cas nodded. "And Cas will not do any weird angel things while we're gone." Dean's look turned slightly menacing. Cas nodded once again.

"Nothing weird. You have my word." Cas solemnly swore.

"Fine." I said. "I'll be in my room." I flounced off, pissed that I couldn't be included in something that had such a huge impact on my life... but then returned a few seconds later, slightly humbled. "Where are the extra bed linens?"

Sam and Dean had set up everything they needed in this old carport, to call Crowley and trap him long enough to question him. They'd driven over two hours away from their bunker. They didn't want to lead him to Mina. They were pretty sure he had a good idea of where she was anyways, but she was safe in the bunker.

Sam finished with the devil's trap, Dean sliced his own arm and dripped some blood into the bowl of ingredients, and a stout man in a snappy black suit appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Speak of the Devil. Plural." The man smiled and said in a jaunty British accent. "I was wondering when you boys would call me up for a little chat." He looked around, seemed unsurprised that he was trapped, and looked back at the Winchesters. "You could at least provide me with a chair."

"No dice, Crowley." Dean said, wrapping a bandage around his arm. "What do you want with the girl?"

"That _is_ the million dollar question." Crowley seemed amused. "What do _I_ want with her, what do the _angels_ want with her, what does _anyone _want with her?" He looked at Sam. "Well, except for you. That one's obvious." He said flippantly.

Sam set his jaw. "We aren't kidding, Crowley. She didn't even know what she was until this morning."

"She's thirty, not four. That means you didn't know about her til recently, either. So what was it, huh? You torture one of her parents? They spill the beans on some fucked up angel/demon Romeo and Juliet action?" Dean was on the edge of the devil's trap, as if taunting Crowley.

"Aw, dear old mom. The demon, I mean. She had a lot to say when she came to me, begging to be let back into hell and into my good graces." Crowley looked directly at Dean. "She was a wild one. Running amok on "God's" green earth for over fifty years." He shrugged. "She wanted back into the family. She provided some leverage."

"She sold out her daughter for a chance to hang out with you?" Sam scoffed. "Why would anyone do that?"

"I happen to be _very personable_ when caught in the right circumstances." Crowley flashed a smile. "But really, gents, it's been fun, but I really must get back. I'm not going to tell you why anyone wants her. But I _will_ get her. I know you have hunters on her family, but frankly, you two are the only hunters I even bother to deal with personally." He looked from one brother to the other. "One of them will slip up, I'll have them captive, and she'll give herself over. It's... that... simple."

"I'm done with this BS." Dean and Sam left the carport, leaving Crowley in the trap. Eventually he'd call another demon and they'd get him out. "That guy is _such_ a prick."

"He's gonna find her family, Dean. He's got eyes on them already. He sends enough demons, he'll have them." Sam sighed as they got back into the Impala. "I know her, she'll give herself up."

"You know her, huh?" Dean started the car for the long drive home and slid inquisitive eyes sideways at his brother. "You two spent two days together without me. You don't know her."

"Well enough." Sam turned to Dean. "She won't put her family in harms way any more than you'd put me in harm's way. If there's a chance, she'll trade herself. And she literally has no idea what she'd be getting herself into."

Dean stared straight ahead at the road. "Fair enough. Then we can't let her know what's going on until we have a solution."

"We'd better find one quick."

Cas and I had had a very awkward night. We'd sat in the kitchen as I'd thrown together some spaghetti for dinner. Dinner had been mostly silent, though he did say that my spaghetti was extraordinarily better than Dean's spaghetti, and slightly better than Sam's. After dinner we'd watched some television, and at about 11 pm I had excused myself to go to bed.

I showered, pulled on my pajamas, and climbed into my bed. I sat up thinking for a long time. Then I cried for every one of my neighbors. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened sometime in the dead of night by a tapping on my door. It opened, and I recognized Sam's tall, lean body in the doorway. "Mina?" He whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." I whispered back. "You can come in."

He tiptoed into my room and closed the door gently behind him. He made his way to my bed in the dark. I moved over to make room and turned on my bedside lamp.

He was still fully dressed and they had apparently just gotten back. I could feel the coldness of the night still on his jacket.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Nothing much." He said, shaking his head. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." A strange look flashed in his eyes. "I just wanted to check on you. Before I go to bed."

"I'm all right." I lied.

"Really?"

"No. I cried myself to sleep." I admitted. "But I _will_ eventually be fine." He had reached over and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of my face.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?" He asked. He looked hopeful.

"I wouldn't mind." I smiled slightly. He nodded, left, and returned a few minutes later in pajamas, with a pillow.

"Won't Dean notice?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "Dean's in the kitchen with Castiel. And his room is down the hall. I doubt he'll notice." He shut off the bedside light. "And I doubt he'd care if he did notice. He'd just tease us both, and I don't think you want to deal with that right now."

I snuggled down into the crook of Sam's shoulder. "This is all just too weird. A lot of people have been killed because of me, Sam. That's a hard thing to process."

He rolled towards me, wrapping me in his arms. "I know the feeling. I know exactly the feeling." He breathed into my ear. "You need to let it go. You can't let it shape you."

I nodded into his chest.

That night, we just slept, my body curled up with my giant man.

"Cas, is there any way to get the angels to protect her family?" Dean asked Castiel. They were in the bunker kitchen.

"I don't think so, Dean. They're probably devising a plan to get to her family and use them as bargaining tools as well." Cas admitted. "Though, in the event of a standoff, the family would be spared some extra time."

"She's gonna split, as soon as she realizes her family is in danger." Dean took a pull from his beer. "I can't blame her. And I'll feel really bad if we have to lock her up somewhere to keep that from happening. But... angels _and_ Crowley want this woman. That means Crowley can do something bad with her. Open a hell gate. Raise a monster. I don't know. Something bad though."

"I wish I could be of more help. I'm getting nothing on the airwaves." Castiel slouched in his chair. "It doesn't seem that the angels want to kill her, but that doesn't mean they won't if it becomes necessary. They most likely want to keep her from Crowley."

"Like I said. Angels are dicks." Dean winked at Cas.

Cas was helping himself to some leftover spaghetti. "Did I tell you, Dean, how much better Mina's spaghetti is than yours?"

"Touche, Cas, touche."


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: It's Hard to Hold a Candle In The Cold November Rain

I woke up late the next day. Sam had left my bed earlier, brushing a kiss across my lips, and went to go jog. I had rolled back over and fallen back to sleep. I was depressed, and since I was basically trapped in the bunker, and responsible for the deaths of over a dozen people, what point was there for me to even get out of bed?

At around eleven, there was a knock on my door. I could hear a whispered conversation outside, not quite quiet enough.

"Just let her be, Dean. This hit her pretty hard." I could hear Sam say to his older brother.

"I know man, I know. But she's gotta eat. I have a stack of pancakes with her name on it." Dean replied. "She's our responsibility, and she isn't gonna starve on my watch."

"I just think some space would be a good-" I opened the door, interrupting Sam.

"Pancakes sound great." I nodded at each of them. "First, where can I wash my clothes? And then you two can fill me in on last night while we have breakfast."

They both looked at me sheepishly.

"I appreciate the concern from both of you. But I'm fine." I lied.

Dean showed me where the washer and dryer were, I threw in all of my clothes, and followed him to the kitchen. We sat around the table. I was the only one eating. They'd saved my pancakes in the microwave and had both had breakfast earlier.

"So, how did last night go?" I asked casually.

"About as well as you'd expect, calling up the King of Hell, trapping him, and trying to get information out of him." Dean replied. "Guy wasn't thrilled."

"We didn't get a whole lot." Sam admitted.

"Apparently the demon that Quantum Leaped into your mother decided she wanted back into hell's good graces, and sold you out." Dean said, as Sam got up to make coffee.

"So the demon was my mom, and the angel my dad?" I pondered this. I couldn't imagine my mom as a demon. Of course I also couldn't imagine my parents doing shrooms after a concert either, so there was that.

"Cas is trying to find out which angel took control of your dad, maybe appeal to their sense of... humanity..." Sam trailed off.

"So my demon mom sold me down the river. Awesome." I drizzled maple syrup on my pancakes. "That's a great start to a parent/child relationship."

"Hey, if Angels are dicks, Demon's are worse." Dean said. "But, in all honesty, she probably didn't give you up that easy. Crowley likes to make himself look good. It probably actually involved torture, and not her willingly turning herself in after gallivanting around like a friggin hippie for 50 years." He frowned into his coffee cup.

"But Crowley wants to get his hands on you, badly. We assume the angels want you only to keep you away from Crowley." Sam poured me a mug of coffee and slid it over to me.

"So why don't we ally with them?"

The brothers looked at each other. Dean finally sighed and responded. "Listen, you're _really not getting this angel thing_. They _aren't _nice and cherubic. They're warriors and they will straight up gank you if that's the only way they can assure Crowley can't get you."

I was silent. I was pretty sure I understood now. Sam stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "We're gonna figure this out. Unfortunately a lot of cases involve a LOT of research, and this is going to be one of them. If we figure out what Crowley wants you for, and shut down his end game, you'll be safe."

I nodded, but noted that neither brother looked all too convinced.

Unbeknownst to Mina, Dean, Sam, or Castiel, there was another player involved. He was looking for Mina, and he was pretty sure he knew where to find her.

The United States wasn't his neck of the woods. To be honest, anything above ground wasn't his neck of the woods. But he'd been stuck ruling underground for too damned long, while his brothers all basked in the sunlight of their terrestrial domains.

Several years ago, he had found a relic. A very, very old relic, and one that was very dangerous. Recently, he'd gotten his hands on it. He could not, however, open it. It was a jar, sealed shut by forces beyond even him. To open it would wreak havoc on the world above. And that was an idea he relished. Make the world above so hellish, they would be begging on his doorstep to let them in.

And so Hades had emerged from his kingdom underground, beyond the river Stix, and made his way to North America, the jar in his briefcase. He was going to bring more souls to his domain, and he needed Mina to do it.

Days had passed. Sam had been relentlessly researching. He had piles of dusty old tomes stacked two feet high all around him. He stayed up super late and woke up super early to investigate. I helped as much as I could, but I didn't really know what I was looking for. Dean helped too, but his attention span was shorter than Sam's, though he was no less committed to the cause. It also didn't help that there were literally no references for an angel/demon hybrid.

Cas had come up with a dead end. The angel who had possessed my father had been one of Rafael's army, and Cas himself had killed him a few years before when he had been playing God. He apologized profusely to me on this count, and of course I forgave him. It's not like I was close to papa-angel, or even knew him. However, he had figured out that this angel, Aavan, had told a friend about his child. A greek Goddess named Eirene, best known for peace and diplomacy. He was now busy tracking down Eirene. The fact that we were currently looking for a Greek Goddess blew my mind.

It was late one morning, about a week later, when Cas showed up in the library of the bunker, a beautiful woman in tow. She had olive skin and long, cascading black hair, and wore a simple white skirt suit.

"My friends, I have found Eirene." Cas stated simply as he pulled a chair out for the woman. She nodded thanks to him.

"Castiel tells me you are in need of my assistance." Eirene said, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in her chair. "What can I do for you?"

The two brothers stared at her, until Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, well, we need to know what the angel Aavan told you about his daughter."

"I see you found her." She gestured toward me. I nodded. "Aavan would be pleased to know she's being protected. Unfottunately he can't be here today." She gave Castiel a sharp look.

"A grave mistake, and I take it very seriously." Cas said, lowering his eyes. 

"Pay no mind. The world of angels really doesn't concern me, except Aavan was my friend. As much as any of you can be anyone's friend." She said disdainfully. But when she set her eyes on me, her focus was soft. "He often spoke of you. He told me of you several years ago and he watched over you. But no one knew about you except for himself and your Demon mother. Then Aavan was slain by Castiel in the civil war, and I took it upon myself to protect you. I hired, if you will, a mortal, to go in and out and protect your house. You never paid her comings and goings any heed."

"Jennifer, my housekeeper?" I asked. Eirene nodded. Jennifer had been young and needed money, so I had her come vaccuum and dust once a month.

"She refreshed the sigils each month, keeping you safe. Just in case." Eirene sat up straight. "Two weeks ago, however, you were found out."

"Do we know exactly how that happened?" Dean asked her.

She shrugged. "Not exactly, but I hear things. Mina's mother was caught by other demons, and likely interrogated."

"This is a long shot, but do you know what everyone wants her for?" Sam asked.

Eirene stood. "I can't even begin to imagine. An angel/demon hybrid would be useful in a great many ways to a great many different beings. I highly doubt the angels and the demons are the only ones who want her. There's talk of her even on Mount Olympus. But it's purely speculative."

"Mount Olympus?" I asked. She nodded.

"Your Gods aren't the only ones around." She smoothed out her skirt. "So far, all I've heard is some mumbo jumbo about Pandora's box. Which is most likely just silly rumours. No one knows where it even is, and that idiot already let everything out of the box a long time ago." She looked at Cas. "I really must be going." Then she turned her deep brown eyes back to me. "Keep safe, child." She vanished.

We all were silent for a while.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean finally said.

"You were visited by a Greek Goddess." Cas answered.

"I'm so confused." I said.

"So now someone also wants her to open Pandora's box?" Sam pulled out his laptop. "That's a good start." We all looked at him. "_What_? It gives me something to go on!"

"Pandora's box, dude?" Dean asked.

"We've seen weirder things. Like Mjolnir." Sam reminded him.

"Youve seen _Mjolnir_?" I asked incredulously.

"Sweetheart, he's wielded Mjolnir." Dean gave me a superior look, then, walking by Sam, mussed up his hair. "That's my little Sammy!" He laughed and went to the kitchen for a beer. Cas followed him.

I was still looking at Sam. I was impressed. "I hear not everyone is able to do that." I said, scooting my chair closer to his.

He looked embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I only held it for a second. It's no big deal."

"That means Thor is real then, too?"

"If I say yes, are you still going to want to spend time with me?" He asked me with a joking smile. I smiled back, and he leaned in for a quick kiss before Dean and Cas came back.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 4: Everybody Get Dangerous

Here's the thing about Castiel, that I found out the hard way. He may look like an average sized, slightly unassuming man in a rumpled John Constantine cos-play coat... but the dude is bad-ass. When the guys decided about three weeks into my stay at the bunker, that I should learn to fight, I was puzzled that Cas was the one nominated to teach me.

First, I thought Dean had selected Castiel because he would be gentler, more "my speed." Not that he was weak, per se, but that he'd go easy on me. Or perhaps he'd seen Sam and I playing grab-ass and decided that absolutely _no_ actual training would get done if he paired us together. _Or_ he was being lazy and didn't want to do it himself. I was wrong on _all_ of these counts.

Dean and Sam had headed out of town for a few days to hunt a ghoul in Louisiana (they'd been gone the week before hunting a vengeful spirit a few counties over), and no matter how much I wheedled, they absolutely would not take me with them. Apparently ghouls are nasty and no place for a novice, even one who can, quote, "Cas-Kill demons" and "basically melt faces." (Both Dean quotes.) Cas agreed to stick around and keep me company, and in the last two weeks he and I had begun a much less awkward friendship, so I was all right with this. Cas was a good companion in his own way, and he always complimented my cooking, which I found odd until I realized he was just happy he wasn't eating Spaghetti-O's, Biggerson's takeout, or pancakes. But more on all that later.

The day the brothers left, Sam woke up in my bed. He ran a hand through my hair and woke me gently, to let me know he was leaving.

"Mina. Wake up babe." He whispered into my ear. I rolled over to face him, but didn't open my eyes. The sooner I opened my eyes, the sooner he'd be gone on the ghoul hunt. The last few weeks, we hadn't had much time alone. We still weren't real sure what was going on other than an insane mutual attraction, or whether Dean should know about it yet. Plus, Sam had been fastidious at research or gone on hunts. The research often had him working into the wee hours of the morning, and back at it early. I knew he was so serious about it only because it involved me, but I felt he might be burning himself out. He shrugged it off though, every time I asked. He was tired, sure, but he was on a mission.

"You have to leave so early?" I purred into his ear, wrapping my arms around his firm, naked body.

"I do. But I might be able to stall for a few more minutes." I could feel his smile against my skin, his hair brush my neck. He pulled me close, and we made love slowly and sleepily that morning. "Waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world." Sam breathed into my ear as he got out of bed. I watched him as he got dressed, and smiled in agreement when he came back for one last kiss.

An hour later, I waved at the Impala as it tore down the street away from the bunker. I'd made them both promise to be careful around the ghoul, and made Sam promise to come back to me in one piece. As I turned to go back into the bunker, Cas appeared.

"Morning, Cas." I acknowledged him, using my key and leading the way inside.

"Good morning." He replied. "Dean informed me that we are to begin lessons while they're away." I nodded. "I'll make sure I go slow and don't hurt you."

I raised an eyebrow, thinking "_whatever."_ But to Cas, I said. "All right. Where should we do this?"

"There are some rolled up mats in storage. We can push the table out of the way and practice in the main room." Cas said, heading to the storage rooms. We pulled out the mats, moved the table, and took our shoes off. I changed into a tank top. Cas removed his overcoat, but was still wearing slacks and a shirt and tie.

"You're gonna fight like that?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged.

He taught me a few defensive moves, some simple ones designed to knock a foe off of me, drop out of a choke hold, and evade someone trying to grab me from behind. Once I'd gotten the hang of those and broken a sweat, the "real fun" began.

He taught me a few holds and some punches, and had me try them on him. He was so calm throughout everything, I was kind of afraid I'd hurt him. Boy was I mistaken.

"You will not injure me, I promise. Come on. Try to hit me in the face." He said. "Remember, don't tuck your thumb in. You'll break it." He rearranged my fingers into a fist. "Hit me."

I threw a halfassed punch, and he quickly sidestepped it, grabbed my arm, and threw me on the floor.

"What the fuck?" I asked, getting up.

"You weren't fast enough." He stated simply.

I tried again, and again ended up on the floor. He slammed me down on the ground like we were cage fighting. I didn't even have the chance to fight. This was starting to aggravate me. 

"You aren't taking this seriously." Cas said.

Over and over I threw punches, and he tossed me on the floor like a sack of bricks. It was starting to get really old. The most aggravating part was, he _wasn't even trying._

I threw my hardest punch at him. This time it was lightning fast and connected, straight into his nose. I panicked for a second. Then I saw that he just shrugged it off. He literally just stood there. No blood. No anything. Just like those two rounds I'd pumped into him back in Ridgecrest.

I came around with my other arm and tried to clock him in the side of the head. He moved, got me in an arm lock, and had me whimpering within seconds.

"This won't do." Cas shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"You. You're a wondrous creation. We need to make you a fighter. You'll never survive if you can't fight."

"In my defense, that punch would have knocked out a human."

"Human's aren't what are hunting you." Cas sat down on the mat. "You _are_ strong. Just not strong enough. And you lack technique."

"I've never had to fight. I've thrown one punch in my entire life before today." I dropped to the mat. "I sell underwear."

"I fail to see how that relates to the topic at hand."

"It relates completely and absolutely not at all." I replied.

We trained for three hours that day. I learned arm bars, a few different punches, and three ways to get out of a stranglehold. I also was beginning to learn how to disarm someone with a knife. I kind of felt like I was learning awfully fast, but wasn't sure. I was being trained by an angel, I was a hybrid... I didn't know what was normal.

By the end of the day I was so sore, I went and soaked in the bathtub for an hour. I just kept refilling it with hot water. Sam called while I was in there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." I smiled. "Where you at?"

"Just outside of New Orleans. Dean is checking us into this shitty motel." He yawned. "What're you doing."

"Taking a hot bath." I let him think on that for a minute. "Company would be nice. It's too bad you're in Louisiana."

"Oh man, babe, don't do that to me!" I could hear him crack a smile. "Oh, hey, Dean's heading back. You save me a spot in the bath when I come home."

"Will do." I hung up the phone. I was really starting to like Sam Winchester.

That night, as I lay awake in bed, I started thinking about the last month, since the attack. One thing that stuck out in my mind was how every demon I'd met, in addition to being creepy and super strong, could throw people without actually touching them. I began to wonder. Could I do this, too? I could kill like an angel... could I fight like a demon?

I got up and put a shoe in the middle of my floor. Then I sat down on the edge of my bed. I concentrated really hard on the shoe. I moved my hand in a swatting motion, as though I were going to toss the shoe aside. The shoe just sat there, and I felt like an idiot. At least I was alone.

I tried again. And again. And again. Finally I began to get angry. I was _really_ mad at that shoe. And then the damnest thing happened. The shoe moved a little. Just a bit. But it moved, without my touching it.

_Holy shit_, I thought. I have demon powers. I wasn't sure whether to be mortified or thrilled. This could be a really handy skill. But would it lead me down a bad rabbit hole, like Sam and his demon blood?

I tried one last time, and my feelings were so intense on the issue, the shoe flew across the room and hit the door. _Fuck_. I could really do this.

I turned out the light. I wasn't going to tell anyone about this just yet. I needed some time to think it over.

The next three days were a blur of training with Castiel. We were making progress pretty fast. I knew he was going easy on me, but I didn't feel that I was being babied. I could now easily throw a grown man off of me, taking away a knife only got me killed 50% of the time now (fake knife), and I could toss someone coming up behind me over onto the floor. My punches were getting stronger. When Cas wasn't around, I was working with a punching bag.

On Wednesday, the fourth day that the brothers were gone, I finally decided to show Castiel my invisi-throw trick. He had just gotten done throwing me on the floor for the umpteenth time that day, and had helped me back up and turned to walk to the other side of the mat. I looked at his retreating form, made a sweeping motion with my hand, and Castiel moved slightly to his right. He paused, turned, and looked at me quizzically.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"Um..."

"Did you just try to throw me?"

I nodded.

He looked at me for so long, I thought for sure I'd made a mistake in letting him know I could do this. "Interesting." He finally said. "You'll have to do better than that though."

I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, we heard the front door slam open and Dean's hearty voice shout "We've arrived home to the Batcave, and the world has one less ghoul in it!"

Castiel turned to me. "Do it to Dean." He was serious. I shrugged, grinned devilishly, and agreed.

"Dean, we're sparring in the library." Cas called out. We could hear Dean's footsteps making their way towards us.

"Dude, we're gone a few days and you turn the library into a gym?" Dean began as he entered the room. "I swear, you live like savages-" And up and against the wall he went.

"_Shit!_" I yelled, running to him. I hadn't meant to throw him that hard.

"_What the actual fuck?_" Dean picked himself off the ground and turned towards me. Sam had come running.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mina, what just happened?" Dean was dusting himself off.

"I didn't mean to throw you that hard, Dean, I'm _SO_ sorry." I apologized. "It barely moved Cas."

"Did you just _demon-throw_ Dean?" Sam asked. I nodded. He seemed amused. Dean shot him a frustrated look.

"That friggin hurt." Dean said. I was afraid he'd be mad at me. But he suddenly switched gears and got a huge smile on his face. "That is _awesome_, though. Do it again! Throw Sam."

I nervously looked from Dean to Sam, then to Cas for help. Cas shrugged. I looked at Sam. He sighed, and went to stand in the middle of the room. He looked at Dean. "I'll get you back for this." He said.

With everyone watching, I made a movement like I were going to sweep something off of a table, and Sam went tumbling sideways onto the mat. I'd gone easier on him than I had on Dean. I rally hadn't meant to throw Dean so far or so hard.

I went to lend Sam a hand up. He squeezed my hand a tiny bit. "So _this_ is new. When did you discover you could do this?" He asked me.

"The other night. I threw my shoe."

"_Who throws a shoe?!_" Dean announced, to which I laughed and Sam and Cas looked confused.

"Austin Powers." Dean clarified.

"Mina has been progressing very well in her training." Cas said.

"Did she throw you?" Dean asked.

"It's a lot harder to throw me than it is to throw you."

"That's a no, then." Dean said. Suddenly he turned on me, trying to shove me to the floor. I sidestepped him, throwing him off of me. "Good girl." He said, looking pleased. He went to walk away, then grabbed me and took me down. He was on top of me with my wrists pinned to the ground. I twisted my way out of it, and got him in a choke hold. We parted ways, and he looked impressed.

"Ask me to take away your knife. I'm only getting killed half the time now." I added.

"Half dead ain't bad." Dean smiled, and went into the kitchen. "Anyone want a beer?"

"Yes!" Sam and I said in unison. "Bring Cas one too!" I added. We all sat around on the floor mats, drinking cheap beer.

"So how did the ghoul hunt go?" I asked them.

"Ugh. Ghouls are disgusting." Sam shivered. "It had eaten and then taken the place of a string of people in New Orleans. The last one was this old lady, Carol Hastings. It took us a while to find it, and when we did, it tried to take a bite out of Dean."

Dean pulled up the hem of his shirt to reveal dark purple tooth marks on his side. "I had to get antibiotics for this shit." Dean grumbled.

"How did you kill it?" I asked. I inspected the bite mark on Dean and shuddered. That was just creepy.

"We cut off her head and burned the body." Sam replied. "Made double-sure she was dead."

"It seems like a lot of the things you all hunt involve decapitation and burning of bodies." I said. They both nodded.

"When in doubt." Dean said, shrugging. "It's a good place to start."

A little later that day, I was doing my thing with the punching bag in the makeshift gym. Sam entered the room and watched me for a second. I stopped, wiping sweat from my forehead.

"Want to take a turn with me?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "Sure." It'd be interesting fighting Sam.

"I don't want to hurt you though." He told me.

"Don't go easy on me." I replied. "My life depends on me knowing what I'm doing. Or at least knowing how to fight dirty."

We squared off and Sam rushed me. I stepped quickly to the side, but not before his arm swung out, grabbed me around the waist, and deposited me swiftly onto the ground flat on my back. He climbed on top of me. I bucked him off and to the side, rolling over onto him and shoving my heel into his throat. He grabbed my leg and threw me off of him, and I slid a few feet away. He got up and lunged at me. I motioned at him and knocked him over with the demon throw. He hit the ground, rolled over and onto his feet, and grabbed me. I was a little shocked and impressed by his somersault, so I wasn't ready when he grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. He started heading down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room." He grinned. "That was a pretty good fight, and after we're done in my room, we're headed to the bathtub. I recall us having made a date."

He opened the door to his room. It had almost no décor but a bed and a desk. He tossed me on the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head revealing rock hard abs, then grabbed mine by the hem and tore it up over my head. I laughed. "This is one way to end a fight."

He was busy pulling my pants off. "I missed you." He climbed over me on the bed and leaned down to kiss me. I pulled him to me, pushing his jeans down his legs and off of him. We were both naked and already sweaty from sparring. He got a condom, rolled it on, made sure I was wet, and pushed himself into me, beginning to thrust. I moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and began pulling him into me faster. He started breathing heavily, and his bed frame hit the wall a few times. We both paused.

"Think anyone heard that?" I asked.

"Dean went to the bar. I think Cas went with him."

"Oh good." I pulled him into me again. "We can be as loud as we want."

And we were.

After a rowdy bout of sex, we both relaxed in the tub. Getting both of us into a bathtub was sort of a trick in itself. I was leaning back against Sam, the water soaking both of us. He was absentmindedly tracing the outlines of my tattoos with his fingers. My head was back and my eyes were closed.

This was a weird life, I thought. But it wasn't so bad sometimes.

"There's a vampire nest a few states away. Needs to be taken care of." Dean said to me as I slid into a chair the next morning. He was flipping pancakes. Sam was still on his morning jog.

"You two are leaving again?" I asked. "You literally just got back yesterday."

"We were planning on going to take them out today. We talked about it on the way back here." Dean deposited two pancakes on my plate, and a few pieces of bacon. "But after your display yesterday, we decided we would bring you with us."

"When did you decide this?"

"After you went to bed and I got home from the bar." Dean sat at the chair across from me. "You've got some skill, and we can use all the help we can get to fight the vamps."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously what?" Sam asked, coming into the kitchen. He was in running clothes, dripping in sweat. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Seriously we want her to go with us to gank some vampires." Dean forked a strip of bacon and devoured it. "That demon throw could come in handy." He finished off his pancake. "But you still gotta kind of hang back. You can't just go in all gangbusters."

"I... I don't know. I've never seen a vampire." I admitted.

"Most people haven't." Sam told me.

"You think I'm ready?" I asked.

"Hell no." Dean replied. "But we need all the help we can get, and you'll be plenty helpful. Plus if they turn you, we know how to turn you back." He got up from the table. "Pack your bags, princess. We leave in an hour."

"So, are _all_ vampires bad?" I leaned forward from my seat in the middle back of the Impala. We were about an hour into our 16 hour drive. "Or are some good, like Angel or Spike?"

Dean looked at his brother and raised both of his eyebrows until I was afraid they'd fly off of his head. "Did she seriously just ask us that?" Sam nodded. "Like _Angel and Spike?_" Sam nodded again.

Dean sighed. "I'm going to ignore the Buffy references, and say that _no_, they aren't _all_ bad, but almost all of them drink human blood. From living people, not blood banks. So in our book, they're bad."

"Do we kill them with wooden stakes?" I asked.

"It's easier just to cut off their heads." Sam turned sideways so he could see me. "They're really strong. We were thinking you could stay back and do your demon throw if we need you to. You've never fought anything like this- it's best if we keep you out of harms way as much as possible."

I nodded. As self-assured as I was now that I could throw people by an invisible force, and that I wasn't being left behind again, I wasn't all that thrilled at fighting vampires. But I might as well be useful while these guys were housing me, feeding me, and protecting me, while trying to solve my problem.

"Basically, people keep turning up dead in Tombstone, Arizona. Dracula-style dead, drained of blood. We're gonna drive straight through, stay the night, and start investigating in the morning." Dean explained.

"We should get to Tombstone at around midnight." Sam told me.

"I thought it was a 16 hour drive?" I said. "It's only noon..."

"Not with the way Dean drives." Sam replied.

Sam was, as usual, right on the money. With the way Dean drove, we arrived at the Motel 6 in Tombstone at midnight. We checked into adjoining rooms. I had to admit, I was still a little scared to be out in the open in a motel in a room by myself, and I also liked the idea of having Sam in the room with me. We immediately all passed out.

The next morning, Sam woke Dean, and then myself, up at 6am.

"What the hell, Sam? Didn't I just go to sleep like, ten minutes ago?" I asked groggily, sitting up in my bed.

"Another body." Sam explained. He was at his laptop. "Found outside the Birdcage Theater about an hour ago. I heard on the police scanner."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder at whatever was on the screen. Apparently it was the news from the past few days. "Damn. This place is getting hit harder than we thought by the vamps. This is ridiculous."

"How so?"

"Seven bodies, seven days." Dean explained. "Usually they'll kidnap people to turn them, or to feed off of them for a while. Or just to be creepy, who really knows why." He continued. "But seven in seven days."

"And leaving them all out in the open." Sam took over. "Every single one has been found out front of a building or residence, in the street. But no one saw a thing. That means they're leaving them there to be found, and killing them somewhere else."

"They must really want to be noticed." Dean said. "I guess picking an historic town helps with that, but I'd have gone somewhere a little more, I don't know, relevant."

"Hey guys, listen to this." Sam spoke up. "The first victim was a 19 year old transient named Raul Ponderosa. His friends say he'd been missing for three or four days before he turned up dead. Same with victim three and victim four. So some of these guys were kidnapped and held for a while."

"That's strange. Why only kidnap some and not all?" I climbed out of bed and padded over to join them at the table. "Is there a pattern? Like do the victims all have anything in common?"

Sam shook his head. "Almost nothing. They're all human. And now they're all dead. That's about it."

"Time to suit up." Dean said, heading back into his room. "You wanna be the Smith's again, Sammy, or are we going Kottak and Roth?"

"You brought those badges?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah. I kinda like them."

"Alright, we'll go with those then."

After we'd stopped for coffee, we pulled up to the scene of the crime in the Impala and climbed out of the car. We showed our badges to the Sheriff, a gnarled looking man named Lynch.

"Agents Roth, Kottak, and Jett. FBI. We're here about you're, er, problem." Dean said to the man.

"Normally I wouldn't want you feds in my neck of the woods, but hell, this shit's weird as hell. I could use the extra manpower." Sheriff Lynch shook his head. "Any particular reason the FBI is interested, though?"

"The nature of the deaths. We have similar cases across state lines." Sam provided some information for the man. Lynch nodded.

"We have ourselves a serial killer." Lynch said. "Or so's it looks like."

The victim was a woman who appeared to be in her mid fifties, with graying hair and wearing a pair of Levi's and a pink polo shirt that was now stained in copious amounts of dried blood.

"Or a few killers." Dean was examining the scene. "Multiple footprints, different sizes, and a moved body. We have a few culprits." He used the end of a pen to move the victim's collar away from the wounds on her neck. "These look like bite marks." He said, solely for the sake of the deputies present, since we already knew damned good and well what they were.

"Drained of blood." The Medical Examiner said, standing up and dusting off her knees. "Completely, I'd say. And the body has definitely been moved. I'll do further tests once we get her to the lab, but she's been dead only a few hours. Maybe two o'clock this morning."

"Would it be possible for us to get copies of your reports for the other six victims?" I asked Lynch. He'd given me the "once over" about a dozen times. I figured I could ask him just about anything and he'd say yes.

"Sure thing, just head to the station and we'll get those for you right away." He said, smiling.

"And we may need to see the other bodies." Sam added. Lynch appeared to think this over, and was deciding against it.

"It's actually really quite necessary to our investigation." I said. "It's ongoing, throughout several states."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." The Sheriff nodded. "The bodies aren't in Tombstone though. They're in the morgue closest to us, in Tucson."

"Thanks. We appreciate all your help." I said. Sheriff Lynch beamed.

"Glad you could make his day brighter." Dean whispered to me once the Sheriff was out of earshot.

"No problem." I said.

"That would not have gone nearly as well with just Dean and I." Sam agreed.

"We don't have a real good repertoire with rednecks." Dean explained.

"I'm sure that's it." I said glibly.

We climbed back in the car, went and got the files from the station, and took an hour's drive out to Tucson to see the bodies.

"Pretty much exactly as we expected." Sam said as we exited the Pima County Medical Examiner's building.

"Definitely vamps." Dean said. "Though, getting an estimate on how many different sets of bite marks is new. They don't usually tell us that."

"So are three vampires a lot?" I asked.

Sam shook his head. "Kind of a small nest. But we don't know for sure that there aren't more."

"What do we do now?" I asked. "How do we find them?"

"Back to the motel, and research into abandoned buildings and their approximate distances from the dump sites." Sam said.

"Geometry." Dean stated. "Turns out, you _do_ use it after high school."

By later that evening, we had determined two likely places for our cluster of vampires to be hiding out. Both were on the western outskirts of town. Since there wasn't a whole lot in Tombstone, the search was relatively easy. All of the drop sites were within close proximity to these two places. Dean left to go drive by them a few times and get a feel for the area. Sam and I sat listening to the police scanner.

It had been silent all day, but suddenly the code for a missing person began blaring out of it, and the chatter involved a teenage girl who hadn't come home from her friend's house the night before. Sam and I looked at each other.

"Not good." Sam said. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dean. "Hey, there's a new missing person. You find anything at those old warehouses?" He listened a minute. "Right. We'll be ready. Come pick us up."

Ten minutes later Dean pulled up along side the motel, and we climbed into the car. He spoke as he drove. "The northernmost one is a dead end. Building is half falling down. Could see through it practically. They'd have no protection from sunlight." He turned his blinker on and made a right. "Second one is it. I can almost feel it. It's sturdy, hidden behind a fence. I poked around a bit. There have definitely been some comings and goings." He pulled the car to a stop outside a tall chain link fence.

"That was quick." I said.

"There's not a lot to this town." Dean replied as we got out. He opened the trunk, and began sifting through his weapons. We each ended up with a machete, a wooden stake, and I had my knife strapped to my leg and a hatchet on the other one.

Dean looked at me. "You're prepared." He raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck if I'll be caught weaponless." I told him. "You're telling me there are _vampires_ in there."

Sam seemed amused by our exchange, but quickly got serious as we readied to go inside. "Seriously, Mina, stay behind us. It's not that I don't think you can handle it, it's that you don't know what we're walking in to." He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit, we don't know what we're walking into."

"But we've dealt with vamps." Dean stated. "So, you're our backup. Got it?" I nodded.

We silently approached the building. It was an old warehouse, kind of looking like a cross between a dairy farm building and a barn. All of the windows were blacked out. "Normally we'd attack during the day, but a missing kid ups the stakes a little." Dean told me. "They sleep during the day. Much easier to pick off."

Sam pulled out his pocket knife and pried the window latch open. He climbed in first, followed by Dean, and then myself. It was pretty dark in the room. The sun was setting outside. We all flipped on our penlights and looked around. We were in a bathroom.

Dean opened the door a sliver and peered out. We all listened for a few minutes. "They're still asleep." He mouthed to us, before opening the door and slipping through. We followed him.

"We need to find the girl. Assuming she's still alive." Sam whispered to me. We split up, Dean going one way, and Sam and I going the other. I spotted something in the corner.

"Sam!" I whispered urgently. "I think she's over there." There was a person-shaped blur in the corner at the far end of the room. The room was full of farm equipment. We skulked over to the shape and saw that it was, in fact, a teenage girl. She was bound and gagged and terrified. I knelt down in front of her. "We're here to help you." I cut her bindings and she tore the gag from her mouth and threw her arms around me. She was tiny, probably around thirteen years old. I stood up, dragging her with me. As I did so, we heard a shout from the other end of the warehouse, followed by a loud crash and some swearing from Dean.

Sam turned to me. "Get her out of here." He commanded, and took off towards the commotion.

The girl was scared shitless, so I dragged her up and practically carried her back to the bathroom, hauled her out the window, and got her into the Impala. "Stay here." I told her. "Lock the doors. Hide on the floor." She nodded, ducking below the line of site. I hurried back into the building, hopped through the bathroom window, and ran towards the sounds of fighting.

"Wakey wakey." Dean whispered to himself as he raised his machete above the sleeping vampire and brought it down to cleanly slice off it's head. Only he didn't get that far. He was tackled from his left, into a shelf, which knocked over another shelf. "FUCK!" He yelled, flailing to get the vampire off of him.

The vamp was big, with long dark hair and tribal tattoos running the length of his arms. He had his hands around Dean's neck as his fangs came out. Dean could also see that the vamp who had been asleep was now awake, and coming over to see the commotion. He was a tall, thin, blonde man in a cowboy hat. He'd been sleeping with the hat covering his eyes.

As he came up to see what was happening, Dean saw Sam approach from behind and take his head clean off. The vamp on Dean heard his friend's head hit the ground, and turned to see what was going on. Dean could see rage in his eyes.

"You killed Frank!" He shouted at Sam, momentarily loosening his grip on Dean's throat. Dean wedged his foot up and kicked the vamp off of him, rolling away as he did so.

A third vampire, this one a woman with short red hair, grabbed Sam from behind. She yanked his head to the side and her fangs came out.

"Shit!" Dean lunged for her, but the big vampire grabbed his foot as he did so. The female was about to sink her teeth into Sam's neck when Sam grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over his shoulder. She shrieked, injured and pissed off. She caught his face with her foot, splitting his eyebrow. Sam put a foot on her chest and a stake through her heart.

Dean had flipped over, and somehow pulled himself off of the ground even though the vampire he was fighting was huge. He threw a punch that the vamp easily shrugged off. The vampire threw a punch, which skimmed Dean's nose. He could feel blood dripping. He reached for his belt, grabbed his machete, and ducked under another punch. He came up swinging and took the big man's head off.

I ran back in just in time to see Dean's blade remove the head of one of the largest men I'd ever seen. Sam was standing midst the bodies of two more vampires. His eyebrow was split and bleeding, but he looked okay. Dean was bleeding from the nose. But they were both standing.

"Where's the girl?" Sam asked.

"You found her? Alive?" Dean asked, using a handkerchief to stop his bleeding nose. I nodded.

"In the car with the doors locked, hiding on the floor." I said, approaching Sam and gingerly touching his eyebrow. He winced. Dean gave us a strange look.

We did a cursory examination of the rest of the facility, determined there were no more vampires nesting there, and left the way we had come in, through the bathroom window. We were almost to the car when someone grabbed me from behind and put me in a choke hold.

The guys both drew their guns, but they'd be useless against a vampire.

I reacted quicker than I thought. I smashed the back of my head against my assailants face, slammed my heel down on their toes, and shoved a fist into their crotch, hoping it was a male. It was. The money shot worked, and he doubled over. I turned and sent him flying towards Dean with a flick of my wrist. Dean pulled his machete and took his head clean off. Then I slumped down to the ground, the gravity of what had just happened hitting me.

Sam came and pulled me to my feet. "Hey, hey. Everyone's fine." He cupped my head in his hands. "You're fine. You're amazing." I nodded. I'd just, never been attacked before. It was a little hard to swallow.

"That was awesome!" Dean added, squeezing my shoulder. "It was like friggin batting practice."

After I'd pulled myself together, Dean and Sam burned the bodies while I went to the car and took care of the teenage girl. Her name was Caroline and she was crying. I held her close, even after the boys got in the car. We introduced ourselves as agents, and took her home to her parents. Then we went back to the motel, where I patched up Sam's eyebrow, and we rode out of town.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Intermission

After leaving Tombstone in a slight hurry, we crossed the state line and ended up in a small town in New Mexico. It was around ten pm when we checked into a motel on the outskirts of town. None of us were tired. After we were all showered and cleaned up, we sat around debating what to do.

"Bar. I vote bar." Dean said, sitting on my bed and lacing up his boots.

"You always vote bar." Sam told him.

"We had a victory! We ganked some vamps, saved a kid, and Mina kicked the shit out of a dude. It's cause to celebrate." Dean explained, throwing his hands in the air.

"I agree. Let's go out." I was feeling pretty good about myself, and I'd been cooped up in the bunker for weeks. "Plus, isn't a beer in order after a hunt?"

"Yes, yes it IS." Dean said.

"I'm not disagreeing! I'm just saying that you _always_ want to go to a bar." Sam laughed. "Preferably one with hot bartenders."

Dean pointed at am. "You sir, _are correct_."

The closest bar was walking distance, so we all bundled up and headed down. It was called the Double Deuce, and loud country music spilled from the doorway. A large bouncer checked our ID's (fake of course) and let us in.

The lighting was dim, and neon bar signs cast a pale orange glow around the place. The bar area was crowded, so we found a tall table and ordered beers all around. There was a dance floor opposite us.

When our drinks came, we all clinked bottles. "To a hunt well-done." Sam said. We all nodded and drank.

After about four beers, I found myself on the dance floor, line dancing with a man who had to be in his sixties or seventies. I was tripping all over him as he tried to show me the convoluted steps to some strange dance, but it was fun.

"That doesn't bother you, dude?" Dean took a pull from his beer and looked from Mina, who was out dancing with a geriatric man and had somehow managed to steal his cowboy hat, back to Sam.

"Does what bother me?" Sam asked.

"That your little girlfriend turns into Drunky Mc'Dancing Shoes after a couple beers."

A look of panic flashed across Sam's handsome face. "My girlfriend?"

Dean smiled his devilish grin. "Oh come on. I've been around you for weeks. You have a _major _thing for that girl." His grin widened as Sam appeared to become more uncomfortable. "Not that I blame you. I mean, she's hot. And she's tough."

"Yeah, you keep saying she's hot." Sam gritted his teeth. "But no, it doesn't bother me. I'm not threatened by a seventy year old man trying to teach her some stupid dance."

As if on cue, Mina broke away from the man, and, still wearing his hat, approached the table. She slung her arm around Sam's shoulders and grinned from him to Dean. "So." She began, taking another drink of her beer. "_Does either one of you handsome assholes know how to two step_?"

Sam shook his head. "I must've missed that one in dance class." He chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_." Dean stated. He raised his eyebrows and looked smug.

"You do?" Sam looked surprised.

"Then guess what you're about to do?" Mina grabbed Dean's hand.

"Two step with you?" Dean asked as she pulled him to the floor. "What a surprise! Didn't see that coming." He called back to Sam sarcastically.

I was super buzzed. I hadn't realized I was such a lightweight. I pulled Dean out onto the dance floor, and you know what? He was a damn good dancer. "Where'd you learn to two step?" I asked him. He spun me away from him, and then back, catching me with strong arms. While I was definitely all about Sam, I could see why women found Dean to be such a charmer.

"I'll never tell." He told her, laughing. "You are _so_ buzzed right now." He seemed amused.

"I haven't been out in weeks, and I'm with two of the _baddest_ guys I know. I'm safe. I'm knocking a few back." I said. He spun me again, and we continued around the floor. I tipped the cowboy hat back on my head.

I saw a group of attractive girls over to one side of the floor. And I saw Sam sitting by himself at the tall table where we'd left him. He looked so damned sexy over there, in his flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled _just right_ and his hair just brushing his collar. I wanted him out of that shirt. And I had a crazy, wonderful idea. I wanted Sam and I wanted him bad, but that couldn't happen if the door between our hotel rooms was open. A devious and ultimately awesome plan developed in my mind.

I shifted our direction just enough to where the next time Dean spun me, I "lost control" and crashed into the best looking girl in the group. A pretty blonde.

"What the fuck?" The girl turned around. I smiled at her.

"I am SO sorry!" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I am way too messed up to dance with this handsome guy here. Maybe you should cut in!" I quickly transitioned Dean from myself to this new girl, who was looking at him like he was lunch. As she should. Dean was hot. Sam was handsome and rugged. Dean was like walking sex appeal.

"I can get women on my own, _thankyouverymuch_." He leaned over and whispered to me.

"I know, but a little help is never bad." I whispered back. "Happy hunting. I won't wait up." I winked and sauntered back over to Sam.

He had been watching the entire thing with the cool, collected demeanor that I'd become so accustomed to with him. Glancing back over my shoulder to make sure Dean wasn't paying attention, I climbed up on Sam's lap, straddling him, and planted a huge kiss on his lips. "I want you and I want you now."

"Now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Where?" He began to grin. He was into it. Sam always seemed shy, but he was an intense lover and I'd learned he was a risk taker.

"You choose. As long as it's within the next five minutes. Don't keep a girl waiting." I said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the bar. He peered into the ladies room. It was amazingly clean. He pushed me in and locked the door behind us.

Our hands were immediately all over each other. He slammed me up against the wall, unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down, as I did the same to his. Mine came off, and he spent a good deal of time down between my legs, doing magical things with his tongue, before coming back up and passionately kissing me. I could taste myself on his lips. He picked me up and thrust himself into me, pressing me against the wall. I was amazed at his strength. And his vitality. He had me moaning in ecstasy within seconds.

We didn't take long- a quickie was just what we'd both wanted, at least to tide us over until we got back to the hotel. I was surprised at how fast my orgasm came. When we were done, he gently set me down, and we both leaned against the wall and caught our breaths. He reached his hand over and took mine. "What are we doing Mina?"

I was caught off guard. "Having sex in a bathroom?" I suggested.

"No. I mean us. We've been at it a month."

"I can't get enough of you, to tell you the truth, Sam." I said. He looked at me, amazed. "I'm buzzed. I'm very honest when buzzed."

He nodded. "I haven't had an actual girlfriend in years. But I feel like that's what this is turning into."

It was my turn to nod. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's definitely good in my book. I can't get enough of you either." Sam smiled. "So I guess it's decided then." He raised his eyebrows questioningly. I nodded again. He pulled me close to him, leaned down, and kissed me, the gentlest kiss ever.

I drew in a breath and closed my eyes. The moment was perfect.

Then someone started pounding on the door. "Hey!" We heard from outside. "Some people have to pee out here!"

We looked at each other, quickly dressed, and did the walk of shame out of the bathroom together. A couple girls were in line. One of them high fived me and started clapping. "He's a fine one, honey, you take him _home_ with you_ tonight_!" She called after me. Sam gave me a sheepish look. I laughed.

We went back to our table, each ordered one more beer, and sat across from each other.

"Is it weird that we just officially started a relationship in a bathroom in a shitty bar in New Mexico?" Sam asked me.

"Yes."

"Are you happy with it?"

"Very." I beamed at him. "Are you?"

"Very." He smiled back. "How could I not be?"

"Well I am part demon."

"You're part angel, too."

When we got back to the motel, the doors between the rooms were closed and locked, and we could hear a girl giggling in Dean's room.

"Nice work, by the way. I saw the Dean hand-off." Sam complimented me as we entered the room and changed into pajamas.

"Thank you. I figured we could use some alone time." I said. We both climbed into the same bed that night, and honestly, we had every intention of going right to sleep. But things got gropey, and one thing led to another, and sleep was not had for a while longer.

Hades had set up shop in Las Vegas. He'd never been there, and figured a penthouse suite would be perfect for a being of his grandeur. He was honing in on the girl. It wouldn't be long until he found her, took her, and she opened the jar for him. Then the entire world would be on it's knees and at his mercy.

His domain would be the only place safe from the hell that would be unleashed from Pandora's "box". He'd spent years making sure of that. Heaven and Hell would crash before him. And the best part was, they didn't even know.


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: I'm Living For Giving the Devil His Due

"So exactly _why_ am I helping you, then, if my kingdom isn't protected from the Grimoires?" Crowley was furious, as he sat across the table from the tall, handsome God of the Underworld. Hades smiled a menacing smile.

"Because you'll have shelter in _MY_ domain. You would be my second in command. And you love this sort of thing. Death and destruction."

Crowley sighed in exasperation. "I _don't_ do nefarious things just because I enjoy doing them!" He frowned. "_I do nefarious things because I personally gain something from them._ I have nothing to gain here. _Less_ than nothing. You would have pulled this all over my eyes if I hadn't found out Hell hadn't been properly warded." Crowley sneered. "You've been messing with the wrong Demon, Hades."

"I'll find the girl soon enough." Hades steepled his fingers in front of him. An evil smile spread across his dashing, youthful face. "You'll either help me and be my second in command, or be left out of my underworld and left to the creatures that come out of Pandora's box."

Crowley got up. "I believe we're done here. At least, I am." He turned to leave. "Oh, and when entertaining, open the bottle of expensive scotch. This shit is an insult." He gestured a the glass on the table, and disseappeared.

The trio arrived back at the bunker the next day. Weary from the road and hungover, they all went their separate ways. Mina showered and locked herself in her room to read. Sam began to research again, and Dean crashed out in his bed.

That night at midnight, Dean's phone rang. He awoke with a start, and reached for the phone to stop the shrill noises emanating from it.

"Yeah?" He asked, putting it to his ear.

"Dean Winchester, is that really any way to answer a telephone? No manners whatsoever." Dean groaned. How had Crowley gotten his number and why was he calling at midnight?

"What do you want, Crowley?"

"We need to talk about the girl."

"We already talked about the girl."

"The situation has... changed. Dramatically." Crowley paused for effect. "You can choose the location, you can trap me, doesn't matter."

"Or you can tell me what the hell you want over the phone and let me go back to sleep. How'd you get this number, anyway?" Dean had sat up in bed, turning on the bedside light.

"King of Hell, remember? Has it's perks." He could hear Crowley sigh in exasperation. "I'll leave you with this tidbit. It's about Pandora's box. Discuss it with the rest of the Musketeers, and get back to me." With that, Crowley hung up on Dean.

Dean found Sam still in the library. Sam looked like he had found something. He was tapping at his keyboard a mile a minute.

"Dude, we gotta talk. Crowley just called me. On my phone." Dean slid into the seat across from Sam, sliding a pile of old tomes out of his way so that he could see his brother. "Something about needing to discuss Pandora's Box with us."

Sam looked up from his research. "I was going to tell you this in the morning, but I found something. An artifact has been stolen from a private collector in Cairo. A jar."

"So?"

"Pandora's Box is a mistranslation. It was actually supposed to have been a jar. She opened it up, let out all of the bad stuff, and left only hope inside." Sam continued. "But of course the story can't end there. That would be too perfect. There are theories that she closed the jar before all of the really bad stuff came out."

"So someone needs Mina to open this... Pandora's Jar... and it isn't Crowley." Dean sighed. "He could be toying with us, or he could legitimately be freaked out."

"Is it time for another night ride to talk to Crowley?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

Dean nodded. "Let's go. Mina's asleep. She'll probably still be asleep by the time we get back."

"That was faster than expected, boys. I thought for sure you'd keep me hanging for a few days." Crowley said, after appearing suddenly in their Devil's trap. They'd once again driven a ways away from the bunker, even though it was technically proteted for several miles around it.

"Turns out Sam found some information that made this all a bit more pressing." Dean said drolly. "What have you got for us? You said you wanted to talk about the girl. Well, here we are. Talk."

"I do _so_ love it when you take charge, Dean." Crowley said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I_ really hate_ to help you two out, but there's something you fail to understand about me."

"And that is?" Sam replied.

"I don't do things just to be bad. I do things for my own gain. So don't get all sentimental or think we're friends if I help you two bumbling idiots out on this one."

"I hardly think we're the sentimental types." Dean said. Crowley shot him a look that said _oh please_.

"I just had a talk with Hades."

"Hades? The God of the Underworld?" Sam asked. Dean could see wheels turning in his brother's head.

"One and the same." Crowley nodded. "He's a slimey bastard. The histories don't give him nearly enough credit." He paused, picked a fleck of lint from his black tie, and continued. "I _was_ working with him. He want's to open Pandora's box."

"So why are you here, ratting him out? Opening a jar of voodoo sounds right up your alley." Dean had pulled up an old folding chair and now sat backwards on it. Crowley liked to be dramatic. This conversation could take a while.

"Because I found out he was going to screw me over." Crowley shook his head. "The box, or jar, as it were, still has a lot of nasty stuff in it. Things that make the Leviathans look like a nice play date. Things that, as it turns out, can _get into hell and into heaven_. But not into Hades domain. He's protected it. His plan is to gain as many souls as possible when humans, angels, and demons beg to cross the river Stix, to be safe. He wants to control it all."

"But so do you." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but since that won't be happening at this point in time, I'm willing to help you." Crowley rolled his eyes. Hunters could be so narrow minded sometimes.

"Help us how?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"With the girl. Mina. You've no doubt figured out her powers. I can make them stronger. I can make her strong enough to stand a chance. To, survive, if you will, while you do whatever it is you guys do and get rid of Pandora's box."

"How are you planning to do that?" Sam was now very suspicious. "She's NOT starting on demon blood."

"So protective, aren't we, Sam?" Crowley paced about the inside of his trap. "Not so much Demon blood, no. Remember those powers you had? Courtesy of Yellow Eyes?" Sam nodded. "I'm the King of Hell. I could give her powers. They'd stick. None of that wearing off nonsense like you and your jonesing for the demon blood. They'd be her's to keep until I got knocked off, which is highly unlikely."

"Why should we even trust you? This is insane." Sam turned to Dean. "Dean, this is nuts. We can't do this."

"I'm protecting my kingdom. I'm willing to help you, in order to do it." Crowley sighed. "You two have way too much pride. It'll get you both killed eventually."

"We'll think about it, Crowley." Dean said, motioning to Sam to follow him out of the building.

"What the hell was that all about? Does he really expect us to just give Mina over to him?" Sam asked out loud as they returned to the car.

"This situation is getting out of hand. We're dealing with Hades now."

"We need to find out how to kill Hades. And steal the jar." Sam was making mental note of everything they had to do.

"We don't breathe a word of this to Mina." Dean turned to Sam. "She's strong and she's stubborn. She'll do it. This isn't a choice we have the luxury of having her decide."

Sam wasn't sure how he felt about that, morally, but he agreed. He also knew that the more powerful Mina became, the more safe she would be.

They rode back to the bunker in silence.

The next morning I woke up early. The bunker was silent. The kitchen was empty- no coffee started yet. The library was empty. No Sam in there, reading old dusty books or fallen asleep at the table. Both of the brothers' rooms were empty.

I checked my phone. No messages. I was kind of worried. I called Sam. I got no answer, it went straight to voicemail.

Convincing myself they must have gone out on a hunt the night before, I returned to the kitchen, and discovered there was nothing for breakfast. I sighed.

I went back to my room, and discovered a post-it stuck to my door. It simply said "Mina- we're going out. Be back by morning. See you then." I sighed again. That was cryptic. They were probably off hunting something that they deemed too dangerous for me.

I dressed, grabbed some keys to one of the old cars currently residing in the garage, and went into town. I stopped at the grocery store. Shopping was going to take a while. We needed basically everything. I decided to go get my haircut first, then do the shopping. Might as well waste some time if the guys had decided to take off without waking me, and I had no idea when they'd actually be home.

Throughout my haircut (a cute pixie) I kept checking my phone. Throughout my shopping ordeal, I kept checking my phone. Nothing.

I finished shopping. I was putting the bags of groceries in the trunk when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and was promptly hit in the face. The lights went out.

I awoke on a table, or some kind of cold, flat surface. I couldn't move. My arms and legs were tied tightly to it with leather straps. I looked around. I was in some kind of dusty old room.

"Ah, you're awake." A heavily accented, stout man came walking into view, setting down a cell phone. He wore a dark suit. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm-"

"Crowley." I guessed, interrupting him.

"It's not polite to interrupt."

"It's even worse to deck someone in the face and tie her to a table." I retorted. I knew I should be scared, but this little man was pissing me off.

"Fair enough." He approached the table. I could see he was holding a vial of red liquid.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, just some plasma from the King of Hell." He replied. "I already talked to your friends. They weren't very receptive to the idea, so I had to borrow you." He drew some of the liquid into a small eyedropper.

"Receptive to _what_ idea?" I tried to shy away from him, but my bindings were tight. I couldn't get free.

"Don't fret, child. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make you strong."

I shook my head. "No, thanks, that's okay."

"You don't have a choice. The fate of the world depends on you not being able to be jump attacked in a parking lot _again_." He said, a certain amount of anger in his voice. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. "Boys, open her eyes and hold her head steady."

Two demons approached me. One help my head and one pried my left eye open.

"No, I know what demon blood does. _I don't want it_." I struggled. I couldn't even invisi-throw anyone because my hands were tied.

"This isn't just demon blood. This won't wear off." Crowley dropped three drops into my eye. It burned. The demon let me close my eye and let go of my face. A phone rang. It was mine. It kept ringing.

I realized no one was paying attention to me now, so I began trying to get my hand out of the restraint. I had small wrists. I should be able to do this eventually.

I stopped as Crowley approached the table. "I'll be back in a few, and then we'll return you to your friends. Remember, I'm only doing this for your own good." Then everyone left me alone in the room.

I finally got my hand out of the restraint, and untied my other hand and my feet. Then I sat up. I heard people outside the door. I hid behind the table. I saw my phone on the counter. When no one came in, I grabbed it, and frantically dialed Sam's number.

Dean and Sam returned to the bunker around 11 that morning.

"Something feels wrong, Dean." Sam said as they stepped inside. They both listened. They heard nothing. "I don't think she's here."

Sam went down the hall, checking her room. She wasn't in there. Dean checked the library and kitchen. "She went for groceries." Dean called out to his brother. "She left a few hours ago."

Sam walked in, looking at his phone. It was suddenly blowing up with missed calls. "We must have been out of cell-service range." He said. The missed calls were from Mina. He hit a button and waited for her to pick up. It rang a few times, then went to voicemail. He clicked the phone off. "Something isn't right."

"I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes." Dean said, not sounding sure at all.

They waited another hour, then two. Sam kept trying to call her. Finally, around two PM, her phone was picked up on the other end.

"Mina?" Sam asked worriedly. "Where are you? Did your car break down? I-"

"Sam Winchester. _SO_ good to hear you again.' A distinct british voice crooned at him over the phone.

"Crowley, if you hurt her-" Sam growled. He was cut off again.

"I already told you gents that I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to make her better." He laughed. "So untrusting." He paused, as he liked to do, to add some dramatic flair. "And when she's ready, I'll give her back. It won't be long. Have your Angel ready to come pick her up."

The phone went dead. Sam tried calling back but it kept ringing and went to voicemail. He looked at Dean. "We were had. He just needed us away from her so he could grab her."

"How did he know where she was?" Dean asked.

"He must have picked up her cell signal. She must have gone out of prtective range." Sam shrugged, then slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

Suddenly, the phone rang again. This time Dean grabbed it. "Listen you son of a bitch, you lay a hand on her, we're coming for you! We'll bring the whole damned world down on you and-"

"Dean?" He paused as he heard Mina's voice. "I don't know where I am. But... There are a LOT of demons and I need you to come get me."

They had traced the cell signal to a small house not far away. Dean got them there within fifteen minutes. Cas was called along the way, and was doing reconaissance until they arrived.

"I swear to God, if he lied to us, and they hurt her..." Sam trailed off and looked out the window. He kept flexing his hands and then balling them into fists. "I want the demon blade on this one, Dean."

Dean handed it over, not arguing. He thought he had an idea of what had gotten into Sam.

They pulled up in front of the house. It was a two story red brick building with an outer entrance to the basement. Cas appeared in the backseat.

"There appear to be ten Demons in the house. Crowley isn't one of them. He already left. They aren't going to hurt her, but I doubt she knows that." He pointed. "She's in the basement."

Suddenly, they saw flashes of light bursting from the basement windows. Dean turned to Sam. "Shit." They said in unison and leapt from the car, running to the basement door. Dean took the lock off with an axe, and they threw the doors open.

Mina stood in the center of the room. There were four demons on the floor, dead. Six more raced into the room. Her eyes were completely white as she turned to look at them. "In the name of God, I command you to leave those bodies NOW!" She said ina low voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam shrugged. Then they looked on incredulously as black smoke poured from the six demons, and their vessels fell to the ground, coughing and writhing, but otherwise seemingly healthy and unpossessed.

Mina fell to the ground as well. Sam ran and scooped her up. Dean checked on the previously possessed people, determined they were all fine, then ran after them to the car and they left.

Sam was in the back with Mina, holding her close. Her eyes lolled back in her head. She was out, but breathing. He looked concerned. Cas was in the front seat.

Dean peeled out and headed for the highway. Once there, he turned to Cas. "Could you give us a minute, Cas? Alone?" Cas nodded and disseappeared.

Dean looked at Sam through the rearview mirror. Sam was only paying attention to Mina. Dean cleared his throat. Sam looked up.

"You want to tell me how long this has been going on?" Dean asked.

Sam turned a shade of pale red. "Um...well, we kind of hooked up the night you and Garth hunted the Djinn. And we've been together pretty much ever since."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I _know when you two started sleeping together."_

"How?"

" You answered the door in an inside out shirt, and only one bed was slept in." Dean sighed again. "I'm a hunter, Sam, I _notice_ things. Plus don't you think I've noticed my own brother being a whole lot happier lately?"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"That's not what I'm asking you." Dean said. Sam raised his eyebrows. "I want to know how long you've been in love with her."

Sam seemed surprised and taken aback by the question. After some time, he finally answered. "I... I'm not sure. I guess... since I met her."

Dean nodded, and pulled into the garage of the bunker.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: Back in the Saddle

Sam looked at me kind of strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to... to kill _Hades _and steal the jar?" He asked incredulously. I nodded. "Last week you were kind of scared to go hunt some vampires. You don't just go from that to killing a _Greek God._"

"The situation has changed." I shrugged. "The safest place for Pandora's "box" is here in the bunker, encased in cement. And in order to get it, we need to either kill Hades, or somehow get his ass planted back in the Underworld where he belongs." I said matter of factly.

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know we can't let you anywhere near Hades, right?"

"You'll need all the help you can get."

"What we'll _need_ is a fucking army." Dean said from the doorway. Sam and I looked up, startled. "And we'll need to see how strong Crowley actually made you."

Sam looked at Dean. "Dude, taking her with us, on what is probably a suicide mission_ by the way_, would be like handing her directly to him." He held up his hands. "I need to start looking for people to recruit and where Hades even _is_. But Mina isn't going."

"I agree. You aren't going." Dean said to me. I flicked my wrist and the door slammed in his face.

"Mina _IS_ going." I said loudly. "This whole time, _this whole thing_, has been because of me. If Hades catches me, I'll have one in the chamber I've saved for myself." I looked Sam dead in the eyes. He didn't break the gaze, but he looked very upset at that statement. I just continued. "People have _died because of me,_ Sam. If I can help take this ass-hat down and keep the world safer, I need to do it."

He nodded slowly. "Even if it means your own life. And needlessly putting yourself in danger to actually do the thing you're trying to stop."

"I won't let it get that far."

"_We've heard that before!_" Dean hollered through the door. "Are you two done with your little domestic dispute, or should I keep standing out here with my thumb up my ass?"

I motioned back towards myself, and the door opened. Dean and Sam both looked at each other, then back at me. "You didn't even have to _try _to do that." Dean stated. I shook my head "no."

Truth was, I felt powerful, but I still wasn't feeling _well_. Something inside of me was fighting itself. I shut down a wave of dizziness, and leaned back against the pillows, closing my eyes. The brothers looked concerned.

"Mina, are you all right?" Sam reached for my hand, apparently forgetting that we were in the middle of a pretty heated argument.

I put a hand to my head. "I... I don't know." I admitted. "I'm really disoriented."

Dean looked at Sam. "It's Crowley's blood. Could it not be mixing with hers right?"

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea. I'll try to find something about it in the texts... but this is kind of new territory."

Dean nodded. "I'm gonna call Garth. Something tells me we'll need him to help with R&amp;D on this one. And Cas. See if he knows any more Greek Gods.

I looked up at them. They'd apparently been talking while I'd been passed out. "Who are you trying to get into your "army"?" I asked.

They looked sheepishly at each other. Then Dean stated bluntly. "If we're gonna take out the bad seed, we need the help of his brothers. So, Zeus and Poseidon."

Another wave of dizziness washed over me. "Zeus and Poseidon?" I asked. "Where the hell are we going to find them?"

Sam still had a firm grasp on my hand. He squeezed it. "That's what Garth and Cas and Dean are going to try to find out. I'm on weapon detail- what can we use against Hades."

I nodded. "I have an idea for another to add to the list." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Athena, the Goddess of War."

Mina was pretty much wiped out for the rest of the week. Garth showed up two days later, having enlisted another hunter to watch over Mina's brother, and joined Sam in his research. Cas took off to start asking the right supernatural beings the hard questions, and find himself some Gods. Dean helped with the research as much as he could. He was, truth be told, sort of taking over for Sam while Sam investigated what was wrong with Mina. Dean had never been a great researcher, but he was getting the hang of it.

Each night Sam would come into Mina's room, usually late, and sleep beside her, holding her ailing body close. She would wrap her arms around him and bury her head in his chest as the room spun.

On Saturday, Dean, Sam, and Garth were all in the kitchen eating breakfast when Mina finally joined them. They all looked surprised. Nearly overnight, the illness had dissipated. But before they could get used to that idea and try to figure out what powers Mina now had, there was a knock on the door to the bunker.

Dean went to answer, and returned a few minutes later with a small redheaded woman. The woman smiled, hugged Sam, and proclaimed "Whats up, bitches? You called?"

"Mina, this is Charlie Bradbury. Charlie, Mina Miles." Dean made the introductions. I put out my hand. Charlie gave me the up-and-down that I'd seen Dean give hot women a dozen times, and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at me, winking.

"That's Sam's girlfriend." Dean cleared his throat.

"Shit." Charlie set her bags on the table. "Oh well, no harm in trying." She turned to Dean. "So what exactly am I here for? You were _really_ cryptic on the phone, and you know I hate when you do that."

I was beginning to smile. Charlie was like the female version of Dean.

"Information. We're looking for Hades." Sam answered.

"Hades, like the Greek God?" She raised her eyebrows. "First monsters, now Hades? What the _fuck_ _is wrong with you two_ that you keep stumbling onto this crap?"

"Hades has Pandora's box. Mina is the only being who can open Pandora's box. We need you to find out where Hades is. Because he took a sabbatical from the Underworld and is somewhere in the USA. By way of Cairo, where he stole the jar." Dean summed it up quickly.

"Jar?" Charlie asked him.

"Pandora's box is actually a jar." Sam said. "It was translated wrong."

"Of all the things I figured it might be, a jar was _not_ what I was thinking." Charlie sighed the innuendo under her breath. "That makes it _much_ less interesting." She picked up her bags. "Where can I set up my stuff? And I'll need a list of search parameters." She followed Dean out of the kitchen and into the library.

"Charlie is so pretty." Garth said, staring after them.

"You will definitely strike out with that one, Garth." Sam told him.

"Why? She doesn't like little guys?"

Sam shook his head. "She doesn't like guys."

"Bummer." Garth shrugged. "Oh well. Gotta keep my head in the game, anyways." He got up, deposited his plate in the sink, and went into the library as well.

Sam turned to where I was now perched up on the counter top, my legs swinging. He approached me, standing directly in front of me. He took my chin gently in his hand and turned my head this way and that, looking at me. "You're feeling fine? Like completely better?" He asked me incredulously.

I nodded. "I feel good as new." I said.

He let his hands fall to my shoulders, then to my hips. "Thank God." He said. "I was really worried about you, and there is nothing to research about it. Demon blood would kill a normal person half the time..."

I smiled, fighting off some residual dizziness and nausea that I figured would go away eventually. Why tell him? "I'm fine." I pulled his face towards mine for a kiss. We were just getting into it when Dean walked in.

He cleared his throat. "Um, if I'm not interrupting anything, Cas is back, and he has an interesting, er, _person_, with him."

Sam smiled down at me, helped me off the counter top, and we followed Dean. Cas was in the library, and with him was a tall, dark haired woman. She wore tan battle fatigues that were stained with blood, and a red and white checked scarf around her neck. She carried a large assault rifle.

"Mina, meet Athena." Cas said. We both nodded at each other, sizing each other up.

"Make it quick, Cas. I'm a little busy fighting at the moment." Athena looked at him, her beautiful features sharp.

"We need help fighting Hades. We can't find Zeus or Poseidon." Sam admitted. "Frankly, I'm surprised we found you so fast."

Cas spoke. "I called in a favor to a friend."

Athena raised her eyebrows. "Cas explained some of this. When the battle comes, I'll help you. My uncle needs to remember his place. His place _is not_ above ground, and he _can't_ be allowed to disrupt the order of things." She sighed and continued. "As for Zeus, that drunk is probably whoring himself around St. Tropez right now. And Poseidon went on a walkabout, thirty years ago. No one's seen him since."

The whole room got sullen. Athena looked at each of their crestfallen faces. "I may know where his trident is though." We all perked up. "That would be useful when threatening Hades." She ran a hand through her luxurious hair. "There's a small museum on the island of Crete. It's in their collection. They don't know what it is. It just looks like an old metal trident covered in barnacles. If you get it, bring it to me. It's disguised. I can fix it for you." She turned back to Castiel. "I need to be going. Fighting for the free world takes a lot of time. Contact me when the plan is set in motion." With that, she vanished.

I wish I could say that I was getting used to seeing Goddesses appear and disseappear at random, but this was awesome, and I was definitely not getting used to it.

That night, laying in Sam's bed beside him, I dreamed of Paris. He and I had retreated early to his room, for "some sexy time" as Charlie put it as we retreated down the hall.

We'd both carefully peeled each others clothes off, and worshiped each other slowly until we couldn't take it anymore. The love making became frantic, and when it was done we had fallen asleep tangled up with one another.

I dreamed I was at the Eiffel Tower. I looked back and Sam was taking a photo of me, with the tower in the background. I smiled, wrapping my coat around me, and the wind whipped my hair all over the place. It was chilly.

I felt myself coming out of the dream, and opened my eyes. It was sunny. That was weird. I sat up, and looked around, and the first thought I had was "Oh, shit." I was on a park bench, and in the distance was the Eiffel Tower. I was in France. Thank God I'd put on some pajamas.

Sam awoke to his phone ringing. He reached over, careful not to roll over onto Mina. He noticed she wasn't there. Shaking his sleepy head, he grabbed his phone. She must have gone to the bathroom, he thought. He peered at the number. He didn't recognize it.

Picking up, a voice asked if he would take a collect call. He agreed. As soon as it clicked over, he heard Mina's frantic voice. "Sam, Sam, _fuck_, Sam, _I'm in France_! You need to get Cas to come get me."

Sam woke up really quickly. "What? _France_? You were just in my bed."

"I know." Mina continued, still sounding scared. "I was dreaming about France, and I woke up in France."

Sam was pulling on his lounge pants as he spoke to her. "You aren't naked, are you?"

"No, thank God. I put on my pajamas a few hours ago."

"Alright. Where are you exactly?"

"I'm at a pay phone on the south side of the tower."

"Hang on then." Sam covered the phone, and went and pounded on Deans door. Dean answered it groggily. "You need to call Cas."

"Why?" Dean asked. "What time is it?"

"It's like 2 am. And we need Cas to go get Mina. She's in France."

"_How the hell is she in France_? Weren't you two just-"

"_Yes_, Dean, we were. And then she fell asleep and dreamed about France and now she's in France." Sam let out a long sigh. "Just call Cas."

I sat on the couch in the bunker, wrapped in a blanket. Charlie had made me some tea. Sam had his arm around me. Cas was pacing back and forth.

"You appear to have the ability to teleport." Cas said to me.

"_You think_?" Dean gave him a _look_.

Cas held out his hands, palms up. He shrugged.

"Sorry. It's just pretty obvious dude." Dean said.

"As I was saying," Cas continued, "You can teleport, but you can't control it."

"Now I'm afraid to go to sleep." I said. "What if I wake up on Mars?"

"I can give you a dreamless sleep until I help you master this power." Castiel nodded at me, then raised his brows. "If, of course, you give me permission."

I nodded. He placed two fingers on my forehead. I felt white hot light erupt through my brain, then it subsided. "You won't dream until I reverse it." He said. "You should go back to sleep now. We'll work on it in the morning. Once you learn to control it, you shouldn't leap anywhere by accident anymore."

I nodded again, drank my tea, and Sam and I wearily made our way back down the hall to his room. I wanted my bed, and I wanted Sam in it with me, but Charlie was crashing in my room. So I snuggled up with my man giant, and fell into a dreamless sleep, just as Cas had promised.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For/ Let The Good Times Roll

"Focus, Mina." Castiel looked deep into my eyes. "I know you can do this. You're getting really good at it."

I nodded back at him. I was focusing as hard as I could. I closed my eyes.

"Where are we going?" He asked me for the third time.

"We're going to Sydney, Australia. The Opera House." I said. I had chosen somewhere notable. Easy to recognize. I focused really hard. But still, we sat in Sam's room in the bunker, going nowhere. Cas and I had been training at this off and on for three days, and it was still hit or miss. I would decide on a destination, try to will myself there, and, if successful, Cas would follow me, and then follow me home. Sometimes I could zap myself to the Golden Gate Bridge on the first try. Other times, the Sears Tower remained elusive for hours. The last few tries had been completely successful. Sydney was being difficult, though. "I'd like to master this soon." I said. "I kind of want my dreams back."

Cas nodded. "I'm fairly sure you're trained enough to not accidentally transport yourself anywhere, but it's best not to take chances with that sort of thing."

I agreed, then refocused on the opera house. Finally, I felt the world shift, and I found myself standing across the street from the large building. I breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken me the better part of an hour to get to this freaking opera house. At this point, I'd been so many different places in the span of a few days, I didn't care at all that I was suddenly in Australia. I heard Cas's wings behind me. "Are you ready to return?" I turned to him and nodded. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I thought Cas looked a little tired, too. Did Angels get tired? I sure as hell was tired. Between this and the fight training, I was drained.

I closed my eyes and imagined Sam's little room in the bunker. Sparse. A bed, a desk. A lamp. His pillow. My pillow on his bed with the pink pillow sham on it that I'd just bought at the K-mart in town and that Dean made fun of me for. The warm feeling of home washed over me and I smiled. In an instant, I was back in that room. Cas followed shortly.

"I think that's enough for today." He said. I agreed.

"I'm exhausted." I told him. "This is really mentally taxing. I don't know how you do it all day every day."

Castiel shrugged. "I was created knowing how to do it. It comes to me as naturally as... walking does to you."

"You didn't learn to do it a third of the way through your lifespan?" I asked, smirking. He shook his head no.

We made our way through the bunker. It was around five o'clock, and Dean was in the kitchen cooking up some grub for dinner. Everyone would be gathering in the main room soon to discuss the days' events. I dropped a kiss on Sam's head as I passed by him. He was lost deep in a book, but briefly looked up to smile at me on my way to the kitchen.

Cas and I helped Dean bring the burgers out to the studying hunters, and we all sat around the tables.

"All right, guys, eat up. Gourmet burgers, a la Chef Dean." Dean said, taking a big bite of his hamburger. He made a face that looked a tad orgasmic. I rolled my eyes.

"I may have some news on Zeus." Sam said. All eyes turned towards him.

"Go on." Dean said. "What's the old bastard up to these days?"

"He's up to his ears in women." Sam said, raising his eyebrows and ending his sentence in an up-note.

"My kinda guy." Dean and Charlie said simultaneously. Dean smiled to himself and took another bite of his burger.

"Apparently, in a small seaside town in Portugal, a bunch of young, beautiful, intoxicated, _married_ women have been reporting coming home to find a good looking, middle aged man in their beds, who charms them into sex, then leaves before morning. Their husbands are not pleased." Sam shook his head. "Sounds like Zeus."

"Why don't we just summon Zeus?" Garth asked.

"We can just _summon_ him?" I turned to Sam. "Why are we wasting time if we can just _give him a call?_"

"Whoa whoa whoa it ain't that easy, kids." Dean motioned for us all to calm down. "We've summoned Zeus before."

"You have?" Garth asked. "What was he like?"

Dean gave Garth a stern look. "He was a _dick_."

"It didn't end well." Sam said. "Long story short, we trapped him, he got untrapped, he killed Prometheus, he threatened a kid, we all got electrocuted, and his daughter shot him with an arrow."

We all sat for a moment, letting that sink in. That sounded like it could have definitely gone better.

"So, why do we even think he's going to want to be on our side in the first place?" Charlie asked exactly what I was thinking as well.

"I also wonder this." Cas stated.

"It's not so much that he'll want to be on _our_ side, as that he'll want to be on the side where his brother _doesn't_ make his domain a horrible place to live." Dean shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Maybe he'll be in a good mood since he's been getting laid a whole lot lately."

"Zeus is kind of always getting laid a lot." Sam said. "But, he's always fighting with Hades. We may just have to give him a reason." He added.

"And you don't think summoning him and just _not _trapping him might be the best option?" I asked.

Dean looked at me. "Have you ever been electrocuted? Like by a lightning bolt?" I shook my head no. "I have. By Zeus. I'm trying to find a different option. Don't really want to go there again." He was being short with me, but I really couldn't blame him. I hadn't had the pleasure of being electrocuted by Zeus. He just looked at me a moment to let the point sink in, then continued, changing the subject. "Speaking of ass kickings, how's training with Cas going?"

"Well..." I stammered. I wasn't sure what to say. To be honest, any outsider would say they'd been going _very_ well. "Teleportation has been hit or miss. Sometimes I nail it on the first try, sometimes it takes me hours to get set on a location and actually transport myself there. But I'm making progress." I just wanted to leave it at that.

"And the physical training?"

_God damn it_. He just_ had _to ask. I hated how much of a freak Crowley had made me. I turned to him coolly. "It's going well."

"How well?" Dean arched an eyebrow at me. "You gotta give me something, Mina. What's up?"

"Maybe just ask Cas." I mumbled.

Cas was sitting at the end of the table, staring off into space. Dean stared down at him expectantly for a minute or two, then cleared his throat to get his attention. Cas looked up. "Yes?"

"How's Mina's physical training going?" Dean asked. "She's decided she doesn't want to chat all of a sudden."

"Oh. It's going well." Cas sat up straighter. "Crowley's plasma strengthened her in ways even I cannot fully comprehend. She's much faster, stronger, and more agile than before. She can exert for longer periods of time."

Hearing that, Dean winked at Sam. "Hear that, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Eat me, Dean."

"What was that?" Cas asked.

"Nothing, sorry, Cas, as you were saying?" Sam snapped to attention.

"Oh, all right. Mina is exhibiting extreme power."

"Just how strong is she?" Dean questioned.

"She can easily throw even me across long distances now. To be honest, apart from me, she's the strongest person sitting in this room right now." Castiel answered.

Everyone took that in for a minute. I sat uncomfortably. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy being bad-ass. It wasn't even that I didn't enjoy being more bad-ass than the two baddest guys I knew. It was only that it was thanks to blood from the King of Hell.

Sam put a reassuring hand on my knee.

"Finally Crowley did something good for a friggin change." Dean said, forcing a smile at me. The situation was obviously an awkward one for all of us.

"Charlie." Sam turned to our redheaded friend. "How's the search for Hades coming?"

She put down the last remnants of her burger. "I'm narrowing it down. I didn't have a lot to work with, but I figured since the guy had been in the Underworld for so long, he'd want to go big or go home." She wiped her hands off on a napkin, slid her laptop in front of her, and clicked on a tab. "After the burglary in Cairo, I started checking recently rented, or purchased, high-priced properties in the USA that had high security safes or storage rooms for high valued items. I've found quite a few. I'm narrowing them down, but including hotels, it may take a few more days.

"Good job. Garth, how are we doing on Poseidon?" Dean asked.

"He's in the wind, man. I'm zoning in on his summoning spell though. I should have it translated by tomorrow. I'll just need the ingredients."

"Awesome. Cas and Mina can quantum leap the ingredients and the Trident here once you figure it out." Dean smiled. "Everything is falling into place."

I looked at Sam. He seemed worried all of a sudden.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching for his hand. He started, seeming to come back from being lost in thought.

He smiled at me. "Nothing." He said. "Nothing at all."

That night at eleven, Charlie's search got a hit. Though Hades was currently enjoying himself in a penthouse on the Vegas strip, his base of operations was a few miles away from his hotel, in a high rise apartment building. He had rented the whole complex.

"Bingo." Charlie whispered to herself. She slid into the chair in front of the computer, looked at the readout, and whistled. This place had it all. State of the art security systems, firewalls, everything. She set to work hacking into the live feed from the security cameras.

The bunker was awakened the next morning to Charlie Bradbury yelling "I Friggin Got It!" and victory dancing around the tables in the main area as they all emerged from their respective rooms.

"Got what?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes and going to start the coffee pot.

"I _not only_ found out where Hades is currently staying, I found out _where his base is_, and _hacked into it's live feed._" Charlie feigned like she was buffing her nails on her lapel. "We can watch them 24/7 from now on. You can all call me awesome later."

"Way to be humble, your highness." Dean smirked, taking a look at the screens on her computer. "Good work though. Damn. He's got a lot of goons on this place. And- what the hell? Shit."

"What?" Charlie moved behind him, looking over his shoulder. I looked over her shoulder. Garth peered over mine. Sam was stuck looking over all of us.

"Cas, man, where you at?" Dean called out. With the sound of wings, Castiel appeared in the room. He gave all of us a weird look.

"What are you all doing?" He asked.

"Looking at the computer." We all said in unison, realizing we looked stupid and scattering.

"Charlie, can I borrow your computer for a second?" Dean asked her. She nodded. "Sam, Cas, my room, now." With that, he took off down the hall with his determined, "scary Dean" walk.

Charlie, Garth, and I looked at each other.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I asked.

Garth shrugged. "I don't know. I'm gonna go get some coffee. You ladies want some?"

We both shrugged and nodded. Might as well. Whatever Dean waupset about, we wouldn't know until the guys came back out and told us.

Dean set the laptop on his desk and pointed at it. "What do you all see? Top floor. Vault."

Sam and Cas both peered at the security footage of the vault.

"Well, I see a couple of guards outside. Can't tell if they're human or some kind of Greek Underworld Demon..." Sam trailed off.

"The room is warded." Castiel said. "And it's the 25th floor."

"Exactly." Dean looked at Sam. "That's why Crowley didn't kill Mina."

"No." Sam sat down on the bed.

"Because we need her to even _get_ to the jar."

"_No_." Sam put his head in his hands. "This can't be happening."

Cas peered at the feed. "That room is warded against Demons and Angels, and Greek Gods. Nothing can jump in except a human."

"Nothing stands a chance of making it all the way up there either, because you can bet your ass the rest of the floors are warded and it'll be slow going, and filled with guards." Dean flipped through the screens of security footage from each floor. "Yup... yup... warded... yup..."

"_Crowley knew we'd need her for this all along._" Sam still had his head in his hands.

"Crowley does nothing just to be helpful." Cas stated. "We should have anticipated this the entire time."

"We can't put her in there. As soon as she's in, Hades has her. She's as good as done." Sam said.

Dean was pissed. "Is it even _possible_ for her to be fast enough to get in, grab the jar, and leap out?"

Cas thought about this. "At her current speed... no. But it is very possible that Hades doesn't know she has this ability. Crowley doesn't want Hades to have her. His plan doesn't involve Hades having Mina. That would be detrimental to Hell. He wants us to protect the jar. Hades won't be ready for her. He isn't expecting her."

"How do we even know that's true?" Sam asked "Crowley isn't exactly a reliable source."

"I ran some reconnaissance. Hell _isn't_ warded properly. Hades "screwed him over" as you say." Castiel told him.

"You're sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, I'm sure." Castiel looked at his friend solemnly. "Hades will not be expecting her. He shouldn't know she even has this ability."

"So if Charlie breaks into Hades' computer feed, loops the security back on itself while Mina jumps in, Hades never has to see her while she's there... Everyone else is running interference starting at the first floor." Dean was thinking out loud. "She could essentially teleport in, destroy the wards, and teleport out. Then we could get Cas to leap us in."

Sam shook his head no. "I don't like it. She can teleport me in. Then she can leave. I'll do the rest. I'll get into the safe. I'll destroy the wards so Cas can come get me. _That's_ a better plan." Sam sighed, still not looking happy. "I don't like it, but I can live with that. In and out. Ten seconds."

"That could work." Dean nodded. "Crowley is such a dirt-bag."

"You really need to stop being surprised every time, Dean. He's never going to stop being what he is." Castiel admonished him. Then he turned to Sam. "Sam, I don't know that Mina will be strong enough to teleport a second person with her."

"What?" Sam asked him, seeming surprised. "She can't?"

"Eventually she can." Cas said carefully. "Right now, no."

Dean stepped in. "That's fine. Original plan. She jumps in, destroys the wards, then Cas jumps _us_ in and she gets the hell outta Dodge. She's there three minutes, tops."

Sam sighed in despair. "It always comes down to this."

"What do you mean, Sammy?"

"The worst possible outcome." Sam let his hands drop between his knees and his head fell back, and he looked blankly at the ceiling. "It can never just be us. It can never just be how we plan. It has to be who we love or who we don't want to risk."

"Who we love?" Castiel sent a questioning look to Dean. "We love Mina?"

"Yes, Cas, we do." Sam sighed dejectedly, still looking at the ceiling.

"I see. When did this happen?"

"Sometime after she pumped you full of buckshot and before she killed a werewolf." Sam closed his eyes, his face still tilted up towards the heavens.

Castiel nodded. "I can see where this complicates things." He sat next to Sam. "If it helps, I too am quite fond of Mina."

"Can I have a minute, guys?" Sam asked. Dean and Cas nodded, and left. Dean looked heart-brokenly at his little brother as he closed the door. Sam was never the one to give up hope. He was the one to cling to whatever shred they had until the very, very end. Seeing him deflate like this was concerning, but understandable. After all these years, Sammy had caught a break. He'd met a wonderful woman, a woman who could feasibly fit into this life. Who almost fit into it better than they did. And he was being forced to put her in harms way.

Since Sam was occupying Dean's room, they crossed over to Sam's.

"This seems like the only option." Dean said to Cas as they entered and closed the door. "Do you see another way? Because if you do, please, let me hear it. Now's the time."

Cas shook his head. "I cannot enter the building, or the vault, until those wards are destroyed. It will take a lot more men than we have, a lot more time than we have, to fight our way to the top. This is ours, and humanity's, best bet."

"We'll have to run it by Mina. But I already know she'll say yes." Dean said. He slammed his fist down on the desk. What would make most others jump, only made Cas shoot him an inquisitive look.

"Damn it Cas. Have you seen how happy Sammy's been lately? It's unreal." Dean asked. Before the Angel could reply, he continued. "She's been with us nearly two months. They've basically been going at it the whole time, which is pretty surprising for Sammy, but when it's right it's right, I guess."

"Going at it?"

"Having _the sex_, Cas."

"Ah."

Dean sighed. "But Sam is _so _happy, and, I mean, I didn't know Mina before, but she seems really happy too; to really love Sam. They're crazy about each other. If something happens to her, it will destroy Sam. _Again_. And if something happens to Sam because he isn't on his game... this whole situation is fucked up, man. It's just fucked up."

I sat on the counter, swinging my legs and drinking my coffee. "I wonder what they're talking about in there?" I wondered out loud. It had been a while.

"I don't know, but something has Dean rattled, man." Garth took a long pull of his coffee. "He wasn't happy when they left." He looked around the kitchen with shifty eyes. "It's making me a little worried."

Charlie sighed. "He gets like that. And it's usually not good." She paused. "Scratch that. It's never good."

I considered this. I knew Dean fairly well, but these two were his longtime friends, and I knew to trust their word. Something was most definitely wrong. I took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, we need to keep trucking. Garth, do you have the list of ingredients to summon Poseidon yet?"

"Almost." He poured another cup of coffee. "I'll go finish that up."

I nodded. "I'll take Cas... as soon as he's back... and we'll get those for you. I'd do it myself but I don't know where to look."

"I could go with you. I know where to go." Garth said.

I shook my head. He looked disappointed. "No, not like that, Garth. I'd totally take you with me on a field trip. I just don't know how to bring a passenger along yet."

"Oh." He nodded and smiled. "I get it. Bummer man." He made his way back to the main room.

It was just Charlie and I in the kitchen.

"I feel like I should be working, but they stole my computer. And theirs are so plebeian, I can't even use them." She sighed to me.

I smiled. "It's nice having another female around." I said, refilling my coffee, loading it up with creamer, and sitting down across from her.

"Yeah, it _can_ get a little too dudish around those two." She said. She paused, eyeing me. "I feel like this is the place where I tell you I'll kill you if you hurt Sam... but I actually like you and don't think you're gonna do that."

I smiled. "I really love Sam." I said. "It's weird."

"Honey, it's ALL weird around here. But you hang on to that one with everything you've got." She looked at me seriously. "He's a good one. They both are."

I nodded. Charlie seemed like a woman who knew her shit. Suddenly a voice called me from the doorway.

"Mina, hey, can we talk to you for a sec?" Dean motioned towards the bedrooms with his head. I nodded, and followed him as he silently made his way back to his bedroom. We entered. Sam and Castiel were already waiting. Sam sat on the bed, looking stone faced. Cas had taken the desk chair. Dean motioned for me to sit on the bed, and he leaned against the desk.

"So, some new information has come to light." Dean started. He showed me the computer screen, pointing out several things. "The vault where Pandora's box is kept is on the top floor. Each floor is guarded and warded against everything except humans. Including the top floor and vault."

I could kind of see where this was heading.

"Originally our plan was... well, we didn't have one because we weren't sure what we were dealing with yet, but it involved keeping you as far away from the jar as possible." Dean let out a deep breath. "That isn't an option anymore."

"Cut to the chase Dean." Sam cut in, sounding annoyed and angry, though not at his brother. "You're the only person who can teleport into the vault, Mina. In order to get the jar, the wards need to be destroyed so Cas and whoever else we can get to help us can leap in. You're the only one who can-"

"I'll do it."

"If he catches you, he'll make you open the box, and kill you."

"I'll do it."

"I was hoping you'd say no."

"Sam, I'll do it."

"Please, say no." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"The _world _depends on this, Sam. I'll do it."

Sam looked at me. He reached up and touched my face. "Of course you will." He smiled sadly to himself. "That's my girl."

"That's all of it." I said, giving a brown paper bag over to Garth. "We can summon him now."

"Awesome. Thanks!" Garth said, going in for a hug. I returned it, not finding his habit quite as odd as the others seemed to.

He went off to set up. Cas turned to me. "I'm going to find Dean. We have to go steal a Trident. You did well today." He nodded and smiled at me. I had located and teleported everywhere first- Cas had followed. He hadn't had to drag me along anywhere. I'd also learned how to haggle for magical goods, which was a talent I'd never thought I'd need to know.

He went off to find Dean, and I went to find Sam. I of course found him reading in the main stacks. I pulled a chair up next to him. He turned towards me and smiled. "Hey babe." He said in a low voice, leaning over to kiss me. I returned the kiss, putting a little tongue into it. He raised his eyebrows. I smiled, he shrugged, looked around, and went back in for another kiss, his hand cupping the back of my head. I dragged him up out of his chair and he half pushed, half carried me down the hall. Once inside his room, he backed me up to his door, stripping off my clothes and pinning me with his hard, now naked body.

"I've been thinking about you all day." He breathed into my ear.

"Yeah?" I ran my hands down his back, scratching his flesh lightly with my nails. "What about?"

He dipped his head, smiling and nipping my neck, and picking me up and wrangling me roughly onto his bed. "What do you think?" He asked in a deep voice, looking at me wolfishly. I giggled.

"I can't imagine." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "So are you gonna keep a girl waiting or what?" I raised an eyebrow and shot him a half smile.

He bent down to kiss me, simultaneously pushing himself deep inside of me. I gasped, then tightened my legs around him and pulled him in deeper. "I wanted you so bad." He breathed into my neck as he began thrusting. "All day."

"Then take me." I moaned. "Right now, and I want it rough, Sam."

We lay in his bed twenty minutes later, sweaty and spent. It had been an intense session. Sam was a quiet guy, a patient man, but he was a passionate lover, and when you told him you wanted it rough, he could take you there. I lay with my head on his chest, tracing a line up and down his abdomen and listening to his slowing heartbeat.

"Listen, Mina, this morning. I'm sorry. I wasn't fair to you. It's your choice. I shouldn't have tried to talk you out of it." Sam finally broke the silence, surprising me. I stopped what I was doing.

"Sam... it's okay. Anyone in their right mind would try to talk me out of it."

"They would?"

"Yes." I propped myself up to look at him. "My decision is insane."

He smiled. "But it's yours to make." He stopped for a few moments. "I'm... I'm proud of you for making it though."

"Don't be proud, Sam. It's the only decision _to_ make. There's no other way." I lay back down.

"No. You could have said no."

"I could have. But what kind of selfish prick would say no when the fate of the entire world, not to mention heaven and hell, is in their hands?"

Sam pulled me tighter. "Not the woman I love. That's for damned sure. I'm still not thrilled about it. But I'm proud."

I settled back in. He was warm and comfortable. I hated that we were going to have to go up against Hades. I wanted to stay here, right here, with Sam, forever.

Suddenly there was a pounding on Sam's door. "Stop going all Fifty Shades of Grey in there and get out here! We're back with the Trident and about to call Athena and summon Poseidon." Dean called through the door.

Sam and I looked at each other. "Just for the record, we are never going all Fifty Shade of Grey." I said.

"Not even handcuffs?" Sam asked, pulling on his shirt, a playful smile on his face.

I considered this. "_Maybe_ handcuffs."

Athena paced the room. "I'll be interested in knowing what the old man's been up to for the last three decades." She said disdainfully. "And you'll be happy to know I've recruited Ares, the God of War, to help. If I can pull him off the battlefield when the time comes."

"I thought you were on the battlefield currently." Charlie asked her.

"I was. But my time there is finished. I have other endeavors that are more pressing." She looked at the trident in her hand. It was the color of old sea grime, and covered in barnacles. She passed her hand over it, and it glistened gold once again. We all drew in our breaths.

"I thought you were the Goddess of War." I admitted to her. She laughed. "I was also delirious."

"Wisdom." She said. "Though men who think they possess this trait often _cause_ war. So you weren't too far off."

Dean came out of the other room with Garth. The preparations were done. They had decided to trap Poseidon, just in case, and had drawn a huge circle. Once summoned and trapped, Athena was going to talk to him, explain the situation, and see if they couldn't go and try to convince Zeus to help out, being the strongest and all. They had all agreed that after the last incident, the Winchesters had almost Zero chance of convincing Zeus themselves.

Garth did the summoning spell, a burst of smoke appeared, and a middle aged man with waist length white dreadlocks, a long beard, and dressed in linen pants and a Tommy Bahama shirt appeared. I raised my eyebrows so high I thought they might shoot off of my forehead. This was Poseidon? Was this a joke? I looked at Sam. He had the same reaction I did. We both looked immediately at Athena.

She did not have the same reaction. She was _pissed_.

"Uncle, _where have you been_? We've been worried _sick _and looking for you!" She yelled in English, then let out a tirade in rapid fire Greek that none of us caught except possibly Garth, who looked like he was following along pretty adeptly. Once they were done arguing in Greek, Poseidon noticed that he was trapped.

"_What is this?_" He asked, though not very angrily, to be honest. He seemed kind of laid back, which was not what I expected. The last thirty years must have been good to the guy.

Sam stepped forward. "Poseidon, my name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We trapped you, frankly, because last time we summoned your brother, things got out of hand." Poseidon nodded.

"If it's Zeus you speak of, I can see how that may have occurred." He kept nodding. I had a feeling the God of the ocean was stoned.

"We come to you for help." Sam continued. "Your brother, Hades, has found Pandora's box. Mina is the key to open it. He plans to unleash everything within it on Earth, Heaven, and Hell, to force everyone to migrate to his underworld and become King of everything." Sam indicated me. I waved meekly. "We have the means to safely lock the box away so that it will never be able to be opened. But we need help getting it, and we need help banishing Hades back to the Underworld. We can't do it alone."

Poseidon looked at Sam. Then he looked to Athena. "Is what he says true?" She nodded. "So much has transpired since I've been away?"

"Since you've been smoking weed and laying on a beach, or whatever you've been doing for thirty years, Uncle!" She was getting agitated again. "We ALL know we need to keep an eye on Hades."

Poseidon now looked pointedly at me. "How is this young one the key?" He approached me, stopping at the edge of the trap.

"She's half angel, half demon." Dean stepped up. "We aren't really sure why, to be honest. The lore doesn't seem to fit."

"She's pure." Poseidon closed his eyes.

Dean held back a laugh. We all exchanged glances. I was 30. Pure had gone out the window a long time ago.

The God seemed to know what we were thinking. "Not virginal. Pure." He continued after a beat. "She is of two beings who forged into one. Out of love. They found a way. She is the only one. Hence, she is the only one who can open the box."

"Ohhhhhh." We all said in unison.

"Why isn't Hades threatening my family yet?" I asked.

"He doesn't know where you are. He can't threaten you if he doesn't know where to send the threat." Dean supplied this one. "Or I'd assume."

I nodded. "Thank God for small miracles."

Poseidon eyed something on the table. He got wide eyed, and a small tear ran down his cheek. "Is... is that my Trident?" he asked.

Athena went and retrieved it, and handed it to her Uncle. "Yes, it is. You left it laying around eons ago. It was in a museum, disguised as sea trash." She scolded him.

He cradled it in his arms lovingly, then looked up at Dean, somehow knowing he was the one actually in charge. "I'd like to be untrapped, and I will help you. My brother has gone off the rails, and he must not be allowed to proceed. I will try to talk to him." Poseidon said.

"Uncle, he is unstable and violent. I warn against that." Athena said him. "At the very least, speak to Zeus first. In case something happens to you with Hades."

Poseidon frowned, but nodded. "Untrap me. I will go talk to each brother. Summon me again tomorrow at the hour of nine am. I will have news."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and Dean nodded. Sam scratched out part of the circle, and Poseidon disappeared.

"Holy Greek Gods." Charlie stated, collapsing in a chair. Realizing Athena was still there, she sheepishly smiled and said "hi!"

Athena regarded her strangely. "Dean, I think we should go over strategy." Dean snapped to attention for the beautiful dark haired woman.

"I agree."

"Hold on." I said. Everyone turned and looked at me. I looked at everyone in the room. Garth, Charlie, Athena, Dean, Sam. Me. We were all tired. We had bags under our eyes (with the exception of Athena). We had been bingeing on coffee, researching all day and into the night. Running ourselves down. "Guys, we need a break."

"Too much to do." Dean said.

"Is there, Dean?" I asked. He began to protest, but I held up my finger at him. "I'm not questioning your authority. But there is only so much we _can _do until Poseidon comes back with information. Hades doesn't know where I am, so we're fine on that count. We're tired. We're researching all day, every day. Charlie knows everything there is to know about his stronghold. You can strategize tomorrow. I propose that from now on, every night, at 7 pm, we halt our investigations, and we relax and cut loose."

"You mean like, we party?" It was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "I'll even make a beer run." I looked at everyone. They were considering it. Even Sam, strangely enough with how into studying he was. "We will be useless if we are tired and strung out. What are we even fighting for if we never have fun ourselves? If we never live?"

"I agree." Athena stepped back into the room.

"There you go." I said. "The Goddess of Wisdom agrees. I can't be completely wrong."

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Dean shrugged. He slung his arm around my shoulders, and slipped a fifty in my pocket. "Make sure you buy the cheap beer."

That night, we played old records, we danced, we drank. We told stories. Garth told the best stories. A lot of his stories started with "this one time, I was drunk at Burning Man..." Once we were really hammered, Charlie regaled us with tales of being Queen of a mythical kingdom called Moondor. I'm not gonna lie, it sounded pretty awesome, and I counted myself completely in for the next epic battle. Athena was quiet and took it all in with a smile. Dean and Sam wrestled. Then Dean decided he could wrestle me, which involved Dean being thrown into a shelf of books, and then that shelf of books having to be re-alphebetized by a bunch of drunk people, so wrestling was over. Cas even seemed to be enjoying himself.

We decided to make relaxing and community the nightly ritual. Let the good times roll, because we didn't know how many good times we had left.

That night on my way to the bathroom, I passed Athena, coming from the bathroom. I nodded blearily in passing, then noticed. First of all, she was still here. And second, _she was wearing one of Dean's flannel shirts_. I hurriedly used the facilities and raced back to Sam.

I climbed into bed and woke him up. We'd both had a lot to drink, then had a lot of sex, and he was passed out pretty good, but I had to tell him this. "Sam. Sam!" I shook him. "Sam!" He finally stirred.

"Yeah babe. What's up?" He drowsily rolled towards me, reaching for me.

"I just passed Athena in the hallway."

"I thought she left." He blinked at me sleepily.

"Apparently not. She was wearing one of Dean's shirts." I let that sink in. "_Only_ one of Dean's shirts."

Sam looked at me blankly for a minute before his eyes got wide. He propped himself up on an elbow. "My brother just bagged a Greek Goddess?" He was dumbfounded. "The _Greek Goddess of Wisdom? How the hell did she even get that title?"_

I laughed. I shook my head. "Your brother's a charming guy. Nothing says a wise Greek Goddess can't take a Winchester for a spin."

Sam still looked shocked. "I will never understand his luck with the ladies. It's uncanny. He's like an X-Man."

I leaned in to kiss him. "You have better luck with the ladies."

He smiled. "Yeah, I do."

The next morning was spent anxiously waiting for word from Poseidon. At the agreed upon time, we summoned him. It was immediately clear that his meeting with Hades had gone poorly.

Poseidon appeared on the floor, bloody and disoriented. Athena and I ran to help him, while Sam went to get the first aide kit, though it turned out it wasn't really necessary for Gods.

"What happened, Uncle?" Athena asked, pulling Poseidon into a sitting position.

"Hades wasn't happy to see me."

"Obviously." Dean stated. Athena shot him a look.

"He plans to go through with it. He's looking everywhere for Mina. He tried to extract information from me as to where she is. You summoned me out of there. I couldn't have told him anyways, this place is very disorienting."

"What about Zeus?" Sam asked. He handed Athena some bandages. She thanked him but didn't use them. Poseidon's wounds were starting to heal already.

"Zeus says he will help no Winchester. Ever, for as long as there are Winchesters."

"Great. So we gotta plan this whole thing without the man in the sky." Dean sighed. "Won't be the first time. Seems like they're always the ones who split when you need them."

"Don't I know it." Athena muttered under her breath. Out loud she said "We can start planning now, at least."

"I'll have all of the printouts of the building layouts for you. You'll have full access to security feeds. There's a lot of guards. I can't tell if they're humans or not."

"They aren't." Athena told her. "They're like your demons. Possessed bodies, nothing more. Extremely hard to kill."

"Will the angel blade work on them?" Castiel asked her. She took his weapon and examined it. She nodded. "Yes, I think this will do nicely." She gave it back. "You angels are quite inventive." She turned to Dean. "We should summon Ares, if we are to plan an attack."

Dean nodded, preparations were made, and Ares appeared. He was a tall, swarthy man, with long black hair, five o'clock shadow to die for, dressed in battle fatigues and carrying a huge machete. He looked around the bunker, taking it all in calmly. He looked at each of us in turn, sizing us up. Then he looked at Athena. "So this is your band of misfits."

Athena nodded. "They're stronger and more clever than they seem." She said.

He let that sink in. He walked up to me. My knees were shaking. "You." He said. "You're strong. But you're mortal." I nodded. "How is this possible?"

"Blood from the King of Hell, sir." I said, trying not to feel slightly ashamed.

Ares nodded. "Take it where you can get it." He said, and walked away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam leaned over and whispered to me.

"I have no idea. I think he thinks I killed the King of Hell." I replied.

Sam, Dean, Cas, Ares, and Athena spent the entire day locked in a room, discussing strategy. It was agonizing for the rest of us. I already basically knew my role. Leap in, destroy the wards, try not to get caught. Charlie was home base, providing backup and computer coverage. As for the rest, I had no idea. After agonizing hours, they finally came out. We all sat around the table.

Dean stood at the head of the table.

"We've looked at everything, over and over, every possible way. This attack, guys, is quite possibly a suicide mission. If you want to back out now, you can. No one will fault you for it." He waited. None of us moved. So he continued. "We're looking at 25 floors of Greek demons, wards that need to be scrubbed before an angel, demon, or Greek God can pass, locked doors... and a vault on the 25th floor containing Pandora's Box. Also warded."

Athena stepped in. "At the bottom, we'll have Ares, his band of marauders, Poseidon, myself, Garth, and Dean. They'll be running interference, causing a distraction basically. Mounting an attack from the ground. Mina will teleport in to the top floor, destroy the wards, and leap back to safety." She turned to me. "It is imperative you do this quickly. Don't hesitate. This is your only job, to clear a path for Castiel and Sam to come in and steal Pandora's Jar." I nodded. I understood.

"Cas and I will come in after her, get into the vault with explosives, take the jar, get the hell out of there. By that time, Hades will notice whats going on upstairs. Athena, Poseidon, and Ares can take him back to the Underworld and trap him. In case they for some reason can't do that, Garth found a banishing spell that we can do as a last ditch effort."

We all sat in silence. We were all thinking the same thing. _There was no way this was going to work_. But no one said it. It was the best plan we had. It was set in motion for the day after tomorrow. We had three Greek Gods on our side. This was as good as it was going to get.

That night, we partied a little more than we had the night before. Let the good times roll.

The next morning, I found Sam in the small room that passed as a living room in the bunker. He wasn't studying for once. He was sitting, deep in thought. I almost didn't want to disturb him. I was about to walk by, but he saw me, and motioned me over. He had a_ look _on his face, like he'd been thinking some really deep things.

"What's up, Sam?" I asked, sitting down next to him. I turned to face him, and he turned to face me. He took my hand.

"I've been thinking about the last couple of weeks. The last two months really." He said.

I nodded. "Okay."

"They've been amazing." He smiled, his full smile, that reached all the way to his eyes.

"They've been _amazing_." I agreed.

"If it all ends tomorrow..." He trailed off, but only for a moment. "I feel like I found my soul mate, with you. You saved me. You don't have to say anything. It makes me feel good, just to tell you."

I reached up and touched his face. "I found mine with you too, Sam."

We sat together in silence for a long time, thinking about our time together, and thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

"Marry me." Sam suddenly said to me.

"What?" I asked. He slid off the couch and got down on his knees. _What was happening?_

"Mina Miles, if we make it through tomorrow, marry me. Let me spend the rest of my life with you. Let me make you happy. I know this life, it's not what either of us thought we'd have, or what we wanted, but it could be what we need. It could be-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"_Yes,_ Sam Winchester, if we live through tomorrow, I'll marry you. I'll spend the rest of this crazy life with you."

Sam smiled bigger than I thought possible. I knew my smile matched. He picked me up, slung me over his shoulder, and swung into the kitchen where everyone was congregated, drinking their morning coffee and shooting the breeze.

"What exactly is going on here?" Dean asked with a smirk as Sam burst through the door, me draped over his arm.

Sam put me down. "She said yes." He said matter of factly. Charlie gasped and clasped her hands together. Garth smiled knowingly. Dean looked at Sam, confused. "Dean, _she said yes._" Sam repeated himself. Finally. "If we make it through tomorrow, she's agreed to marry me."

Dean stood still for a second, shocked. Then a slow smile spread across his entire face. He stepped across the room and hugged his brother tight. "Congratulations, Sammy." He said. I could see a hint of a tear in his eye. "I'm happy for you, man."

"Um, why don't you do it today?" Garth asked quietly from across the room. We all turned towards him.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Well, not to put ideas into heads or words in mouths, but if I had a fine lady such as you do, and we might all die tomorrow, which we very much probably will, why not get hitched today? Die knowing I had someone? Spend my last day on Earth married to the woman I love and party?"

We all thought about this. Sam looked at me. I nodded and smiled. Then he looked at Garth. "Can it even be done today?"

"I can be ordained in 45 minutes." Charlie said, pulling out her laptop.

"Legally?" Sam asked. "I want this to be legal"

She shot Sam a withering look. "Sam, your identity is barely legal." She typed in a few things. "Yes." She finally said, tortured. "_It will be legal_. Now go away and let me work."

That evening, the main room had been cleared out, and a long walkway had been set up. Charlie stood up at one end, Sam next to her. He was nervous. Not hesitant nervous. He'd never wanted anything more in his entire life. Nervous in the way that he expected that those doors at the other end of the room might never open. Nervous that Mina might not walk through them.

He wore slacks with a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up just the way he knew she liked them, a single red rose pinned to his lapel. Dean stood next to him, also in slacks and a black button down with a rose. He had of course asked Dean to be his best man. Who else could possibly ever stand beside him, in this or in anything else in this world? Garth stood on the other side. Mina had asked him to be her Brides-man, and he'd graciously accepted. He waited for her with a big smile on his face. He'd strewn flower petals along the walkway for her.

Music started playing from the record player. Sam had had Cas find this particular song on record, even though it wasn't their usual genre. _"Going out tonight, changes into something red..."_

Dean leaned over to Sam. "One Direction?" He whispered skeptically.

"She loves this song." Sam whispered back.

"But _One Direction, dude_."

"She could kill you just by looking at you, _dude._"

Dean rocked back on his heels. "Then I like it, too." He leaned back up to his little brother. "You sure you're ready to do this?"

"I'm more sure than I've ever been of anything. Ever." Sam smiled. He was ready. His mind was racing. But he was ready, for this, for her.

Dean patted his brother on the back. He was glad. His little brother was happy, and that's all he'd ever wanted for him.

Sam stood back in anticipation as the door opened.

Castiel opened the door for me, and I stepped into the room. I wore the dress I'd worn the first date with Sam, the backless black one. Cas and Garth had been gone for a while this afternoon, and when they'd come back, they'd had a long white veil that I also wore even though it didn't match my dress, and I had a bouquet of red roses. Charlie had given me a garter belt, I didn't know where she'd gotten it, but it was under my dress and Sam didn't know about it yet. She'd also given me a blue anklet to wear, so that covered something borrowed and blue, and I was wearing an old locket of my grandmothers. The veil was new. Cas offered me his arm, and I took it, and we began our walk down the aisle. Someone had put on a song that I absolutely loved. I had a feeling it was Sam's idea. This song was definitely not Dean's idea.

"_We're only getting older baby, and I've been thinking about you lately"_

I could see him watching me as I approached. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest. We finally got up to Sam and Charlie, and Cas took my hand and placed it in Sam's large hand. Cas kissed me on the cheek, and went to sit down next to Athena, Ares, and Poseidon. Sam smiled own at me. "You look beautiful." He said. I blushed.

"_Even when the night changes, it will never change me and you."_

We both turned to Charlie. She smiled a large grin. "Greetings, bitches." She said, clearing her throat. We giggled. "We are gathered here today to join the lives of Samuel Winchester and Mina Anne Miles, in Holy Matrimony. If any here have any reason why these two should not be wed, keep it to yourself." She looked around. She nodded, then continued. "I've had the pleasure of knowing Sam for quite some time, and Mina for only a little while, but I have seen the changes in Sam since meeting Mina, and I know that they are better together. Whatever challenges they will face, they will face together, and be better for it. Have you prepared vows?

Sam nodded. He unfolded a 3x5 card. "Uh, mine are kind of short. Mina, I promise to love and take care of you for the rest of my life, no matter how crazy things get. And to never let you drink bad hotel coffee." He folded his paper back up.

"Sam, I promise to love you always. I promise to put you first, and not get jealous if you go on hunts without me. And I promise to come find you when you don't come to bed because you're researching and fell asleep in the library again."

Charlie smiled. "Does someone have the rings?"

"Rings?" Sam and I asked in unison. We hadn't bought rings.

"I have them." Dean said, surprising us, bringing forth a small pouch from his pocket. He handed Charlie two small, slim gold bands. She handed Sam's to me, and mine to Sam. Dean smiled softly and stepped back beside his brother. So that's where he'd gone this afternoon.

"Repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed. Take this ring as a right of my covenant. I will stand with you in health, illness, prosperity, poverty, paradise, or trouble. I will stand with you always."

We repeated her. We slid the rings on each others fingers.

Charlie smiled. "By the power vested in me by the internet, the Kingdom of Moondor, and the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your wife Sam, she's waiting for you!"

Sam put his arms around me and brought his lips to mine. It was the most perfect kiss we had had; more perfect than the first gentle one in the bar the night of our first date, more perfect than the passionate one in the car that same night, more perfect than the one the night we had decided to become a couple. It meant we belonged with each other. I kissed my man giant, and my friends hooted and hollered. I smiled into the kiss. "I love you, Mina Winchester." Sam whispered into my ear.

It was quite a reception, for having just eight people total. Sam was pleased and embarrassed about the garter belt. He turned red, going under my dress for it, and shot it into the small crowd. Garth caught it and seemed super stoked. Charlie caught my bouquet. Athena and Dean got really drunk and dirty danced to Low Rider like three times. Castiel couldn't figure out why there were two tiny people on the cake. In the end, it was perfect. The only thing I could have asked for was that my family could have been there, and that we weren't all going to die tomorrow.

Before we cut the cake, Dean stood to give a toast. He looked from Sam, to me, and back to Sam. He started, then paused, then started again. Finally, he began to really speak. "Sammy, man... I can honestly say that with the life we live, I never thought I'd get to this moment. I never thought both of us would be around long enough to see one of us get married. I always hoped it was in the stars for you though, I really did. It's all I've ever wanted; for you to be happy. And the last few months, well, you've been happy. Happier than I've ever seen you." He turned to me. "And I have to thank you for that. You took my grumpy, knucklehead brother and you made a lovesick man out of him. And I can't tell you how thankful I am to you for that." His voice cracked, but he pulled himself together. "The future is going to be bright for you two." Dean closed his eyes for a minute. He knew what was coming tomorrow, but he chose to ignore it. "You hang on to each other. Sammy, you don't let her go." Dean looked around, as though suddenly aware he was giving a heartfelt speech, and grabbed his beer. He took a long drink. "Let's party!"

We went to bed late, back to Sam's room. I'd made it clear that I wanted to keep a room to myself, if we lived through tomorrow (once Charlie was not borrowing it) because I was a girl who needed space, but for all intents and purposes, Sam's room was our place to sleep.

What Sam also didn't know was that I'd transported myself back to my lingerie store earlier in the day and bought some sexy bridal stuff. I had the lacy panties that said Bride across the butt, and a lacy white bra with little bows at the nipples... and a set of red handcuffs. It was going to be a fun night with my new husband. I just hoped to God it wasn't my _only_ night with him.

Stay tuned for Episode 10: Light it Up


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Light It Up

It's amazing, how quickly things can change. Your entire reality, your existence, in the blink of an eye... can spin like a top on a smooth table, and nearing the edge, fall into the abyss.

_NOW: _

Charlie turned to me. "Mina, it's time to move." She nodded at the screen. "You can take those two guys out?"

I looked at the monitor. Inside the room where I was about to go were to Greek god demons, which we'd nicknamed "minions." I nodded. I was pretty sure. Whether I could or not, I was about to find out.

I double checked my backpack. Spray paint. An angel blade, just in case, and a length of sturdy chain with a padlock on it. I looked at Charlie. "Wish me luck."

"May the Force be with you." Charlie hugged me. I closed my eyes, focusing on the room I'd seen in the monitors. I blocked out everything else. Sam, Dean, and Cas on the front lines; knowing that the conversation I'd had with my parents an hour ago may be my last; I let everything go. The world shifted, and I was in.

I opened my eyes. I was in a large room, wards scrawled in red around all of the walls. A large safe sat in the center of the space. The two minions saw me, and were on me immediately. My training kicked in. I tossed one to the side with ease. He crashed against the wall and went down in a heap. His friend looked at me questioningly. He hadn't expected anyone appearing in the room, and definitely hadn't expected _this_. I stalked towards him menacingly. He braced himself, and tried to throw me. I shook it off. Putting my hand out, I barred him from moving. As I advanced towards him, he skidded back towards the wall. I was on him in a heartbeat. Hand to the forehead, lights out. I heard the other one rustle behind me. I turned, threw him again, and secured the double doors with the chain and padlock, hearing a commotion outside. Best not to have more company. I stuck the angel blade through the handles for good measure. Then I approached the other minion. He lay on the ground, his leg broken. I put him out of his misery quickly. I pulled out my can of spray paint, and, starting at one side of the room, running, drew a continuous line through all of the warding signs. Then I looked pointedly at the security camera. "Charlie, send them in." I said.

I closed my eyes and envisioned the bunker. My job was done. I felt the world start to move when a cold, clammy hand wrapped around my wrist, followed by equally cold metal. My Teleportation was halted- I couldn't go anywhere. I was jerked back to reality. My eyes flew open.

_17 hours earlier_

Sam's lips pressed soft kisses along my neck as he slowly unbuttoned the back of my dress. We were finally alone in his room after the wedding, after the revelry, after the drunken good time had died down. He'd carried me over the threshold of his room, depositing me gently on his bed, climbing over me and kissing me, his strong hands working their way over my body, his arms crushing me beneath them. We'd finally extricated ourselves from our teen-aged make-out session. My veil had come off and was draped carefully over the chair. Sam was being delicate with me. His fingers deftly pulled the buttons from their homes, until my dress fell away, leaving only the white bridal lingerie I'd bought to surprise him with. He drew in a breath, and I heard his jaw crack as he smiled. I turned shyly towards him, peering at him over my right shoulder. He looked like the cat who'd swallowed the canary. He traced the pink cursive "bride" on my lacy panties. "Turn around and let me look at you." He said, his smile getting bigger and bigger. I spun around. His eyes fell to my bra with the little peek-a-boo's tied with bows.

"You like it?" I asked. I wasn't really all that into lingerie, to be honest. But tonight was special.

"Babe, I love it." He tackled me back on his blankets, his mouth finding mine hungrily. He pulled back from me for a second. "I don't even know where to start."

"I have an idea." I winked at him, and, reached under the bed, pulled out a pair of cheap red plastic handcuffs. His eyes almost fell out of his head. "I thought it might be fun." I smiled.

"You're sure?" He asked, smiling slyly.

"Of course. I just friggin married you. I trust you." I kissed his forehead. "Plus, come on Sam, I could break those things."

He laughed, then looked at me devilishly, and withing seconds I was handcuffed to his bed frame. "That was fast." I remarked. "Anticipation much?"

"You have _no idea_." He said, running his hands down the length of my body. "You're _mine_ now, babe." He slowly untied the peek-a-boos on my bra, exposing my nipples, and blew hot breath on them. I got goose bumps. I'd already been turned on- now I was incredibly so. He stopped abruptly, and got up.

"Where the hell are you _going_?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just lighting some candles. I'll be back." He chuckled. I watched him. His shirt was unbuttoned, his chest glistening in the flickering candle light. As he approached the bed and grabbed a condom, he stepped out of his slacks, shrugging out of his shirt, until all that was left was a pair of red boxer briefs and over 200 lbs of solid muscle. God was this man sexy.

"Where were we?" He asked under his breath. I squirmed against the flimsy handcuffs. "Oh, yeah." He ran his hands up my sides, bringing his lips to my breasts. "Right about here."

I arched my back as he squeezed a nipple between his teeth, while sliding my panties off. His hand dipped down between my thighs, followed by his tongue. He soon had me panting and begging for more. "Enough, Sam! I need you!" I moaned as he worked magic with his mouth and his fingers. I could feel him smile. He slid himself back up my body, grabbed the handcuffs, and broke them in half. Then he grabbed me by the hips and sank himself deep inside of me, pushing himself in and thrusting, how he knew I liked it, how we both liked it, fast and rough. He reached up and pulled my hair as I sank my nails into his back. I flipped him over and worked my way up and down on top of him. I looked down; he was blissfully enjoying the view. He grabbed me by the nape of my neck and pulled me towards him, kissing me sloppily while I rode him relentlessly. Then he flipped me back over, and in one fluid motion, picked me up off of the bed, his muscles taut, perched me on the desk, and continued thrusting. The leverage from this height was outstanding. Neither of us lasted long. Soon we had both climaxed, and were wrapped in each other, spent, leaning against the desk. He picked me up and put me back down on his bed, and climbed in next to me. We lay there, panting, for a while. I reached over and took his hand. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of my knuckles. Then he turned to me. He smiled. "I love you."

_5pm_

The siege was to start at dusk. Ares would take his marauders, and storm the gates of Hades' compound on (probably stolen) motorcycles in the first wave, while Garth, Sam, Dean, and Cas were to follow, with Poseidon and Athena. They all had cars, two to a car, and were to get as close to the building before they started killing with angel blades or demon blades (or Greek God weapons) and destroying wards. Once I had gotten in and done my thing, and the jar was procured by Cas, Dean, and Sam (hopefully tripping an alarm and alerting Hades), the Gods and marauders would stop making a scene downstairs, and zap themselves to the top to take him out.

The bunker was solemn before the start of the siege.

Sam and Dean had done this sort of thing a hundred times before- they didn't have to say anything to each other. They already knew everything they could possibly say. It was the hunter's life, a normalcy in the fact that death could come for them any day. But I wasn't a hunter, not really. I'd just gotten married yesterday. We were all probably going to die, or most of us. I didn't know what to do.

I'd talked to my parents and brother earlier that day. They thought I'd been working for a private detective the last two months, and was going to work on a case. It was hard, telling them goodbye and that I loved them. Letting them think it was just until the next phone call, when in reality, it may be forever. If we lost, we'd all die. If we won, I still might die. I hung up from the conference call and cried for half of an hour. Then Sam came in.

"It's almost time for me to go, Mina." He said. He sat beside me on the bed. I looked at my hands. I nodded.

"I don't know what to say, Sam." I looked at him. "Be careful. Don't make me a widow today."

He looked like he was fighting back tears. "I'm not planning on it. Believe me. I want to get out of this alive." He looked at me seriously. "I've fought some bad stuff. I've lived through some bad stuff. I've died. I've died _so many times_. All that matters to me..." He paused. "You don't leave me a widower. You get in and you get out. You hear me?"

I nodded again. "In and out. You do the same. Don't be a hero." I knew as soon as I said it that was stupid. That's exactly what he was. I was the dumb-ass who'd married a hero.

He took my hand. "Whatever happens... Marrying you was the best decision of my life." He kissed the back of my hand. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Sam. It's time to go." Dean called gently down the hallway. Sam stood up. I walked him down the hall. The team had assembled. They did a headcount.

"Who's hungover?"Cas suddenly asked. Most of us sheepishly raised our hands. "Line up. I'll fix it." He said, motioning for us to get in line.

"Since when can you fix hangovers?" Dean looked at him incredulously.

Cas raised his brows at Dean. "Since always." He spoke to him as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Dude!_" Dean looked up at the ceiling, and back at Cas, throwing his hands in the air. "How come you've never done that before?"

Cas looked blankly at Dean. "Because you reap what you sow, Dean. But the world depends on you all being in good health today."

Dean sighed. He'd never understand Cas. It made perfect sense to me.

We lined up, and Cas touched us on the forehead, one by one, and we all immediately felt better.

Sam kissed me. Then, in a puff of smoke and a flapping of wings, they were gone.

Charlie and I sat in silence in the main room. She reached out her hand and squeezed mine. "If I know anything about the Winchesters, it's that they have the damnedest luck." She assured me.

_NOW:_

A tall man in a black European cut suit grinned at me, his canines jutting out from otherwise perfect white teeth. _Hades_. It had to be Hades. I could feel his power. It emanated from his grip on my hand. It oozed from his pores. His mere presence in the room made me feel sad and sick. I looked at him. _How?_ I wondered.

"Clever girl." He said in a voice as smooth as a jazz singer's. He was really quite handsome. He was young, with a sharp man's haircut with a hard left part. Just a hint of stubble. He wasn't small, or large. A slender, mid sized man. But his presence was intimidating. It filled the room, and it filled it with dread. "Not clever enough though."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"You don't think I know as soon as one of my men dies?" He asked me. I thought about that. It made sense. He was the God of the Underworld. He was pretty connected to death. How had we been so dumb?

He let go of my wrist, but the manacle around it now magically connected to the floor with a chain. It had sigils on it. I couldn't read them, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I couldn't get out of it. In addition, a circle appeared around me in blood red, with strange markings in it that matched those on the manacle. I was trapped. "There's a sigil to bind me?"

"There's a sigil to bind you." He smiled. "Took a while to find. But yes."

I sighed. This was NOT going to plan.

Charlie looked at her monitors, horrified. "Not good. _Oh no not good._" She picked up her phone with shaking hands and began to dial Sam. Then she hung up and dialed Dean instead. He picked up. She could hear fighting in the background.

"Little busy, Charlie. You'd better be calling cause it's time to lock and load." He answered. "Hang on." She heard the phone get muffled, some screaming, and then he was back. "Yeah?"

"Hades has her."

"Fucking _what_?" Dean asked. "Didn't you loop the tape?"

"Of fucking course I looped the tape."

"Then how did he know she was even there?" Dean growled into the phone, shoving his blade into another demon.

"She leapt in, ganked two minions like fucking Neo from the matrix, killed all the wards, and was about to leap out, and Hades showed up. She's trapped. He knew she killed his guys, and he has some kind of modified demon trap on her. She can't get out. You guy's need to go in _now_. And go in HOT."

Dean paused a beat. "Roger that." Then he hung up.

The siege below was a clusterfuck, as it was supposed to be. The fences had been crashed down by cars first, then Ares and his fifty marauders had gone in, riding their motorcycles into the first floors of the buildings (which were warded against Ares but not the marauders). Once in, they wiped the wards, and they all began fighting their way up the flights of stairs, against waves of minions. The minions were taken down rather easily by Poseidon and his Trident, then Garth, Sam, or Dean would sneak into the next floor and destroy wards as they went. They'd gotten to the fourth floor, though with great marauder casualties, when Dean got the phone call. Sam was across the hall when Dean pulled out his phone. He saw the look on his brother's face and knew, instantly, that Mina was in trouble. Dean put his phone away, and motioned to Sam.

"What's going on."

"We need to find Cas."

"Dean, _what's happening_?"

"Sam, you need to stay calm about this, okay?"

"Dean _what the fuck happened_?"

"Hades has Mina trapped. With a sigil."

Sam turned and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm finding Cas."

They found Cas around the corner, dispatching three minions. He stood over their bodies, turned, and looked at the brother's concerned faces. "Something is wrong."

Sam nodded. "Get us to the top floor. Now. Hades has Mina."

Dean stopped them. "We can't fight him. We need Poseidon and Athena."

Cas looked at them. "I will go. I'll do what I can. You find the others. Come before it's too late."

"Cas wait!" Sam yelled as Cas began to depart. Cas stopped. "I'm going with you."

"Like hell you are." Dean said.

Sam turned to him. "She's my _wife_, Dean. I'm not arguing. Find the others. Come get us before we're all dead." He turned to Cas. "Let's go."

And with that, they were gone.

"_FUCK._" Dean yelled, then turned on his heel and raced back towards the sounds of battle.

Garth was faring better than anyone thought he would, but everyone was always underestimating Garth. He'd taken out 14 minions so far. He'd destroyed countless wards. Athena had commended his good work. He was in his element. So when he turned a corner and saw Dean hauling ass towards him, he paused long enough to see what was going on. In doing so, he didn't hear the minion coming up behind him.

Dean slid to a halt as he saw the blade pierce Garth through the abdomen, coming out the front. Garth looked surprised, then a look of fear registered on his pleasant face. He looked down at the blade protruding from his belly, and dropped to his knees.

"No!" Dean yelled. He drew his demon blade, tackling the minion behind Garth. He stabbed it so far into it's rib cage, he could feel it's beating heart against his knuckles. He left it to die, scooping up Garth.

"Stay with me, kid. Stay with me." He said, dragging his friend along the hallways with him. _Where the fuck were the others? _

Hades was circling me. He was doing something to my head; he was _in my head_. Everything was getting fuzzy. He was smiling and talking like we were good friends. "I must admit I'm surprised I found you here. I didn't realize your powers extended to Teleportation. I figured I'd have to search for you a while longer still. Torture your friends. Something a bit more cliche."

"Yeah, well you can thank your friend Judas for that one." I replied dryly. I was internally freaking out. I could feel Hades in my head. He was giving me ideas. Ideas about Pandora's box, and how I really wanted to see what was inside.

"Crowley. Right... No matter. Once this is all done, you can tell me everything." He approached me, putting a hand to my face. I batted it away. "We'll rule the world together. You'll be my new queen."

"I don't want to be your queen." I told him, rocking back and forth. I was getting vertigo. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm nobodies queen. It's 2015. _Beyonce is queen_. I'm okay with that."

He sneered at me. "You have no respect." His hand came out to slap me, and I caught it. He seemed surprised, but only for a minute, because then he had that same hand twisted like he was going to break it, and I was on my knees. "Learn some." He let go of me. I rubbed my wrist. "And STOP trying to weasel out of that handcuff. I can _see_ you trying. I'm not blind. It's magic. You can't do it." I sighed. The handcuff seemed to hear him and tightened on my wrist.

He went to the safe in the middle of the room. "You're friends will be here soon, I know." He looked at the destroyed wards around the room. "No matter. This will only take a second." He punched in some numbers, and pulled out a really benign looking pottery jar. It was old and beige. I was actually a little disappointed. He turned to me. "You're going to open this for me."

"No, I'm really not." I looked at him coolly. _Yes, yes you are_, the voice in my head told me. _Don't you want to see what's in there? Everyone, since the beginning of time, has wanted to see._

"Yes, you really are."

"And if I don't?" I was defiant, but inside, I was breaking. _Why was I breaking so fast_?

"I'll kill your family." He looked at me more coolly. "I'll kill everyone you love."

"If I open that thing, they're all dead anyway. So, that's a _shit_ bargaining chip." I choked out. I wanted to save them all. But I knew what I said was true. Either way, they were dead.

"Sweetheart, you want to open it." He smiled at me. The vertigo started again. The lines on the ground around me began to buzz. The douche was hypnotizing me. _I wanted to open it. I really did._

"No..." I was prepared for this. I was prepared. _But was I really_? 

Suddenly, the sound of wings erupted from the other side of the room. Something was hurled at Hades, and it exploded in a huge ball of fire. It was the explosives Cas and Sam had been planning on using to get into the safe!

"Mina!" Sam's voice cried out for me. I looked left, snapping out of my hallucination. He raced towards me. He reached out for me- and was thrown backwards by the trap surrounding me.

A menacing laugh came from my right. The smoke was clearing, and Hades was emerging from it, none the worse for wear. I let out a sigh of despair. This was not going well.

Sam stepped between him and me. "Leave her alone."

Hades glanced at him, then at me. He looked at our ring fingers. "Cute." He said. He moved so lightening-quick you could hardly see him, until he was right in front of Sam. Sam was ready and pulled an Angel Blade, shoving it straight through his heart. Hades looked down at it, laughed, and decked Sam across the face. He grabbed him and threw him full force across the room and against the brick wall. I stared in horror as Sam hit the brick wall, his body and head making a sickening _thud_ sound, and he fell into a motionless heap.

Cas had pulled out his blade and was menacingly approaching Hades for what he knew would be a losing fight. But if I knew Cas, and I knew Sam, they were both ready to fight until the end. I stood in my circle, Hades thoughts in my head. _Open the jar Mina. This all ends, just open it. I'll spare your precious Sam if you open it._

Cas and Hades began to brawl. It was a torrent of fists to the face, kicks, punches to the abdomen. Blade against blade. I watched, straining against my shackles. I tried to help, but I was powerless inside of my trap. Cas faught with a deft beauty I'd never noticed before, but he was no match for Hades. Hades kicked Cas across the room and he fell in a pile against Sam. Then Hades looked at me. _Open the jar. _He threw his hand up like a magician, and the wards on the walls were all back up. This was _not good_. Now no one was coming. It was just us.

I knew I was gonna do it if I held out any longer. He would convince me to open the jar. No more help was coming. Earth, Heaven, and Hell depended on me. But screw that. My family depended on me. My friends depended on me. My love depended on me. I looked over at Sam. My giant man. He was getting up, unsteady, readying his blade to start fighting for me again. To fight for me until he couldn't anymore. Blood was dipping down his forehead, and I could tell his shoulder was dislocated or broken. I had to do what I had to do. Hades voice was in my head again; the urge to open the jar was creeping back up. _No more._

I reached into my backpack. The cold steel of the revolver was a welcome feeling to my palm. I'd always had a Plan B. A sick feeling fell in my stomach, but I pushed it down. I looked towards the security camera. "Charlie, tell my family... tell them something cool." I said.

"No!" Sam shouted from where he stood. I turned towards him.

"Sam. It would have been a great life. The _best_ life." A tear dripped down my cheek and fell from my chin. "I love you."

"Mina, _no_!" He said again, stepping towards me.

I turned to Hades. "_And you_. Fuck you!" I told him as I raised my revolver to my temple and pulled the trigger. I heard Sam scream out in anguish. And everything went white.

Dean lugged Garth down the hall, finding Athena first. "We have a problem." He set his friend on the ground. He held pressure over the wound. "Stay with me buddy." Garth looked at him with a smile, but distant eyes.

"It hurts, man." Garth told him.

"I know it does, Champ. But we're gonna get you fixed." Dean smiled sadly down at him, then looked at Athena. She gave him a sad look. Dean raised his brows, then looked back down. Garth was dead. Dean drew in a ragged breath.

He shook his head, leaning Garth against the wall. He would have to come back for his friend later. "Athena, Hades has Mina upstairs. She's trapped. Sam and Cas are up there, buying us time. We need to move."

She stood, nodding. "He'll kill them. Quickly." She took off down the hallway. "Hopefully he's toying with them."

Dean followed her. They rounded the corner. Ares and Poseidon were surrounded by about fifty dead minions, in the center of what looked to be an auditorium. Athena stepped in front of them. "We need to go, now. He has her."

The three stood in a triangle, preparing to teleport to the top floor. But they didn't go anywhere. They looked at each other, quizzically. "What the hell?" Ares barked.

Dean's phone rang again. He answered it. "What?"

Charlie was on the other end. "The wards are back up. You need to find a way up there Dean. Sam and Cas are getting their asses kicked. And Mina..."

"What about Mina?" Dean felt cold as he asked the question. "Did she open the box?"

"No Dean. Mina is dead." He heard Charlie pull in a sob. He nodded and broke the connection.

Turning to the three Gods, he simply said, "Hades warded the room again, Mina is dead, and my brother and my best friend are dying up there. I _suggest we stop fucking around_ and go get them."

Then he turned on his heel, and hastily made his way to the elevators, hitting the button for the top floor and readying his demon blade. He was going to get to his brother, or die trying.

When the elevator doors closed on the fifth floor, Dean was alone. _Figures_, he thought. _The Gods were always fickle, going back on their deals. With Mina dead, their domain was safe- they'd probably bailed_. When they opened on the twenty fifth floor, the three were standing behind him, along with a handful of marauders. He had been wrong. But that small triumph was short lived- his already low spirits sank even further when he saw how many minions were in fact in between them and the door to the large central room, and how many wards on the walls. _Probably thirty. Here goes nothing._ He bent at the shoulder and charged. The Gods began throwing out spells from their prison in the elevator, as Dean and the remaining few marauders went out to kill minions in hand to hand combat and destroy wards.

_A few minutes earlier_

Sam watched as Mina's body fell to the ground, the revolver falling from her small hand as she hit the tile. His heart broke into a million pieces in that moment, and he knew there was no way they would ever be stitched back together. Still, the trap was in place- he couldn't get to her.

Cas got up from where he had lay on the ground, his eyes narrowed at Hades. He readied his blade again. Hades looked at Mina's lifeless body, shocked. His entire plan was in ashes. He couldn't open Pandora's Box now. His mind control was supposed to have worked better than that. How had she fought it off? Rage registered on his otherwise handsome face, and he looked at Sam and Cas. If he couldn't have what he wanted, he'd at least take some of it out on _them._

Cas stepped in front of him. "_She was my friend._" He declared, glaring at Hades.

"Cry. Me. A. River." He replied. "_She was my entire plan._" Cas charged at him. He threw a punch at Cas, hitting him so hard, his head whipped back and he skidded a few feet back. Still, Cas shrugged it off, stepping back up to Hades and hitting him across the face himself. Hades easily shrugged it off, smiling. "Angels are no match for Gods." He said.

Sam had stepped up behind him, stabbing him another time with the Angel Blade, this time through the back. He knew it was doing nothing but pissing Hades off, but he didn't care. He was so full of rage, burning low in the pit of his stomach. He pulled it out and stabbed him again, up into his spine. Hades spun around, grabbing Sam by his throat and sending him flying across the room. His head hit the wall with a dull thud, and the room swam in his eyes. His hand hit something to his left. He looked down dully. It was a can of spray paint. Mina's can of spray paint. He looked up. There was a ward above him, he didn't know who it was for. He took a deep breath and uncoordinatedly streaked a few lines through the ward. Then everything started swimming in front of him. He saw Hades draw the Angel Blade out of his body and make his way towards him.

Dean, Ares, Athena, and Poseidon were halfway through the room, towards the closed double doors, when they were all of a sudden thrown back by a sudden electrifying whitish blue light that had thrown the doors wide open. Every minion in the room began to jerk as though electrified, and fell in heaps on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Dean drew his blade from a dead minion, and approached the door.

"It's Zeus." Athena put a hand on his arm. He shook her off and continued to the door.

"I thought he refused to help us."

"He finally answered my call." She replied. "He's not helping you. He's my father. He's helping me."

Dean approached the door. A sharp looking older man in a black suit slowly stood from a crouching position in the middle of the room. Blue fire surrounded him. Hades was standing over Sam, an Angel Blade raised.

"Hey dick-face!" Dean yelled at him. He turned. "Get the hell away from my brother." Dean charged at him. He was going to be too late though. Hades smirked, pulled back on the blade, and let it go towards Sam.

"Hades!" Zeus turned, letting fly a bolt of lightening so harsh, Dean had never seen the likes of it. Before the blade could connect with Sam, Hades was writhing on the floor, caught in the electricity.

Zeus kept it up, taking long strides towards his brother. He stood over him, and ceased the lightning. "How many times have I told you, to stay where you belong?"

"But-"

"I don't care." Zeus yelled down at him. "Unleash Pandora's Box? What were you thinking would happen?" As they all watched Poseidon and Ares joined him. They surrounded Hades. Zeus grabbed Hades in a choke hold, and they all disappeared, sinking into a hole in the ground.

Dean ignored the brotherly dispute and dropped to his knees beside Sam. Sam had taken on a God and looked like he had done so. He was bleeding, his arm hung at an odd angle, his face was beat to shit, and his eyes were crossing and uncrossing rapidly. "Sam, are you okay?" Dean held his brother's face between his palms, trying to get a good look at him. Sam nodded. Then he leaned to the side and threw up. Cas approached. "He has a concussion, Cas." Dean told him.

"I am sorry Dean. I did what I could." Cas knelt beside Sam, put a hand to his forehead, and Sam opened his eyes. They looked clear. And then, they were washed over with pain.

"Dean, check Mina." He struggled to get up. "Break the seal. We need to get to her!"

They looked over to the center of the room. Athena had broken the seal, and looked sadly over to Dean. Sam shook his head. "No." He dragged himself up, holding his wounded arm close to his body, and limped over to her, dropping down beside her and pulling her body into his lap. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her head. He looked up at Cas pleadingly. "You can fix her, Cas?" He begged. "Please fix her. I know you can bring people back."

Castiel shook his head. "I cannot bring her back, Sam."

"She hasn't been gone that long, Cas." Sam was getting desperate. "I've seen you do it."

Castiel looked pained. "I don't know how." He finally said.

"_What the fuck do you mean you don't know how_?" Dean asked him.

"She's not fully human, Dean. If I bring her back, I won't put her together right. I don't know how to do it. It is beyond my comprehension and ability." He looked sad. "I wish that I could, but I can't. Mina is gone, Sam. She sacrificed herself. For all of us."

"Hades plays mind games." Athena finally said. "He gets into your head." She looked at Sam. "Mina... your wife... was strong enough to resist. For a while. She did what she had to do."

Sam stared blankly ahead. Dean watched as his little brother shut everyone out, holding Mina's broken body in his arms.

Back in the bunker, Charlie Bradbury cried. She cried for Mina, she cried for Garth, she cried for the dead marauders. She cried for the world, who would never know about the heroes they had lost that day.

Stay tuned for the final chapter, Episode 11: Gimme Shelter


	11. Episode 11 (Finale)

Episode 11: Gimme Shelter (Finale)

That night was a dark time at the bunker. Ares had returned to Hades' tower, and he and his men had taken their fallen marauders and departed from the battlefield. He'd given a solemn nod at Dean and Sam before disappearing into the night. Athena had departed for Mount Olympus, promising to return to update everyone on the situation within a few days. She looked sadly at Mina's body as she prepared to go, still wrapped up in Sam's arms, encircled in her own devil's trap.

She looked on, at Sam's unseeing eyes, glazed over. She turned to Dean. "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have turned out like this."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, well, that's what happens, right? You win some, you lose some." He spat the words out harshly, kicking absently at the ground.

"If those two guards hadn't been in the room, Hades wouldn't have found her." Athena looked at the ground. "They were unexpected. He sensed their deaths."

Dean shrugged. "Shit happens." He looked sadly at his little brother. "Unfortunately, now Sammy has to pay for it. And Mina paid the ultimate price."

"Mina is extremely brave." Athena laid a hand on Dean's arm, and was gone.

While Cas was unable to heal Mina, he was, in fact, able to resurrect Garth. Charlie let out a sigh of relief as she saw her friend sit up, look around in wonder, and throw his arms around Castiel's neck in a humongous embrace. Cas took a few moments before returning the hug awkwardly. Then, still peering at the live feed, she saw Cas telling Garth something, and Garth becoming very sad. He hid his eyes behind his hand. Cas had told him about Mina.

They arrived back at the bunker a few minutes later, melancholy, dirty, and tired. Dean stalked in and put Pandora's Jar in a lock box, then went about mixing up cement to fill it with in the kitchen. Once he was done with that, he was going to sledgehammer up part of the floor and bury it there. Forever. No record. But that could wait until tomorrow.

Sam carried Mina's lifeless body to his room, laid her on his bed, and left, closing the door behind him. He retreated to the small living room, where he sat in silence.

Once Dean was done with the cement, he approached Sam, and stood behind him for several minutes. Sam finally sighed. "It's time, isn't it?" He said, more of a statement than a question.

Dean wiped a tear away. "Yeah man, it is. You need to say anything to her, now's the time."

Sam shook his head. He smiled sadly. "She knows." He turned to his brother. "She knows everything I could ever tell her, Dean. I don't have any words... I can't."

Dean nodded solemnly. "Do you mind if I... say my goodbyes?"

Sam seemed a little surprised, but shook his head. "No, no of course not." He put his face in his hands. "I'll be here." He breathed out a ragged sigh. "I need a drink. To be honest, Dean, I have no idea what to do."

Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Sammy. I know." He poured Sam a scotch, then rethought it and just brought him the bottle. Then he made his way down the hallway to Sam's room. Charlie was just coming out of it, her eyes bright with tears. She bumped into him on her way out.

"Sorry, Dean, I didn't see you." She looked down, wiping the back of her hand across her face. She looked up at him, a familiar ache behind her eyes. "I can't believe we lost her. I had to see for myself. She's actually gone."

Dean pulled Charlie into a hug. "Yeah, kid, she is." He said, resting his head on the top of hers. They stayed that way for a while, Charlie crying softly into his shoulder, and him steeling himself for what he had to do next. She finally pulled away.

"I'll let you say your piece." She said, retreating back to the library and the safety of her computer.

Dean took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door.

Only the dim bedside lamp was on, and it barely illuminated anything. Mina lay on the bed where Sam had placed her, her hands by her sides, palms up. Her head was turned slightly to the side- thankfully so that the bullet hole wasn't visible. She was already pale with death- the moss green flannel she wore contrasted with her graying skin. Blue already tinged her lips.

Her veil was still on the desk chair. Dean smiled despite himself as he saw the broken remnants of cheap plastic sex-shop handcuffs half kicked under the bed. _At least they'd had a good last night together_, he thought to himself.

He gingerly moved the veil and placed it on the desk, and took a seat in the desk chair, pulling it closer to the bed. He took one of Mina's cold hands in his. Her wedding band glinted in the dim light. His breath caught in his throat.

"Jesus, Mina. This wasn't supposed to happen. You were marrying my brother yesterday." He stopped, closing his eyes. "I know Sam can't think of anything to say right now, but he will. In the days and months and years, and, let's be honest, _decades_, that follow, he'll think of everything he ever wanted to say to you. And I know you already know how much he loved you. But I'm here to tell you what he hasn't found the words for yet- he's in too much grief. And what you can't know because you haven't been around his entire life to see how he was before you came along. _You made him happy, Mina. You made him so happy; stupid happy_. The Sammy I've seen with you is the Sammy I _prayed_ to see my entire life._ Because if I could do one thing right in this life, it was to make sure my brother got what he deserved. And he deserved you_." Tears were silently pouring down Dean's face now, and he wasn't a crier, but he didn't care. He knew she was gone and couldn't hear what he was telling her, but he didn't care. Certain words needed to be spoken. The universe itself needed to hear them.

"I'll take care of him, I promise. I'll make sure he stays alive. But he's never going to be the same. He'll never be whole again. You were a once-in-a-lifetime deal. Hell, even I could see that." He chuckled. "He got so mad at me when we first showed up on your case because I kept commenting on how you were hot... Sorry about that." He paused, squeezing her hand, sniffing back some of the tears. "You saved the world, Mina, and you saved my brother. I can't ever thank you enough for that. You were one hell of a hunter. And you were more than that. _You were family._" He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Watch over Sammy. And wait for him." He stood slowly, placing her hand back on the bed beside her, and left to begin building a funeral pyre. Mina Miles- no, _Mina Winchester_ had saved the world. Mina Winchester was getting the Hunter's Funeral she deserved.

In the very early morning hours, the pyre was built high enough for Deans standards. He admitted he may have gone a bit overboard, but this was his sister-in-law, Sam's wife- she deserved nothing but the best send off. Charlie and Garth had wrapped her in the best sheets they could find. Sam had sat in the living room drinking heavily and silently. He'd tried summoning Crowley, and Crowley hadn't come.

Sam insisted on carrying Mina to the pyre himself. His heart heavy, he lifted her body and moved her out into the woods beyond the bunker, placing her gently on the stack of wood that Dean had built. He felt sick; he felt lost. He felt like he was out in a stormy sea and that there was no way back to dry land.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, Charlie, and Garth all stood in a circle around the pyre. They stood for a long while. They soon realized they weren't alone. Looking around, they saw Athena appear, then Poseidon and Ares. Ares' marauders began to show up, and following them, to everyone's surprise, was Zeus. Dean started, and gave a suspicious look at Zeus, who simply held up his hand in a show of peace. Dean calmed. Sam elbowed his brother and made him turn around. Behind them, strange people had begun to appear. Castiel saw the raised eyebrows and whispered to his friends. "Angels... there were a few who were hoping for us to win." A few turned to dozens.

More vessels began showing up, these standing farther away, hanging back among the trees. They had black eyes. Demons. They all held their hands up, as if to say they meant to harm. They too were there to pay respects. Their homes had been saved as well. Soon the funeral pyre was surrounded by beings, there to say farewell to the woman who had taken her own life, removed herself from the equation and Hades' manipulations, and thus saved Heaven, Hell, and Earth. It was almost too much for Sam to handle. He pushed back tears, leaning drunkenly against a tree.

Dean turned to Sam. "Do you want me to do it?" He asked his brother. Sam nodded.

"I can't light my own wife on fire, Dean."

Dean stepped up to the large mound, and, as ceremoniously as he could, began to pour lighter fluid on the wood. A familiar voice behind him made him stop on a dime and spin around.

"I wouldn't do that, love. She'll be pretty pissed if she wakes up covered in lighter fluid. Or even worse, on fire."

Sam and Dean's eyes both searched the crowd, and Crowley stepped out from behind a small copse of trees.

"What, you thought I'd decide not to show up? I love a good funeral."

I couldn't figure out how I got there, but I was suddenly eighteen and in the front yard of my cousins' house in Kansas. It was the first time I had ever seen fireflies, and I was mesmerized. My cousins, all younger, were laughing and playing among the lightning bugs. I sat on the stoop in the hot July evening. _How had I gotten here? Where had I just been?_

My mother's voice pulled me out of my daydream, and I followed it. It was coming from inside the house. I opened the front door and went through. But instead of finding myself in my cousin's front room, I was now in my small apartment in California, the one I'd shared with my first love, a young man named Chase.

He was packing boxes, and pushing past me. I watched out the window as he loaded them into his car. I remembered this fight. This breakup. This was the last one for us. I'd been 27. He'd walked out of my life and never walked back in. We'd been playing this game for years, but this had been it. I felt like I should have been more upset at the moment, but the reality was, I'd thought about this heartbreak too many times over the years. One more time wasn't going to change anything.

"You're just going to leave then?" I heard myself say. Going through the motions. "Just like that? Over something stupid I said?"

"You're always saying something stupid. I can't take it anymore." He threw his hands in the air. "We've tried this. Over and over. It doesn't work. I can't live like this." He picked up his last box. As per the memory, I followed him out the door. I remembered that last ditch effort to try to get him to stay. Only this time, when I walked through the door, I wasn't in the front of our apartment anymore. I was in the girl's restroom at my elementary school.

_Something really weird was going on._

Layla Scheider lit up a cigarette. I looked around. We were all about 11 years old. We passed it around, choking on the fumes. Gina Torkney giggled.

"I hope we don't get caught." Jessica Wade said, looking suspiciously over her shoulder. "My mom will _kill me_ if she finds out."

Layla shrugged. "My mom won't care." I remembered how I'd thought Layla's mom was so cool at that age. Now I realized how neglectful her mother had been. How viewpoints changed once you were grown and looked back.

I took a puff on the cigarette and immediately decided to never smoke one again. It tasted like dirt. Suddenly we all heard a noise outside the door.

"Crap!" Gina whispered. I threw the cigarette down the sink drain, and we all darted into stalls. Once again, as I ran through the stall, a door, I was in another place.

This time I was in the living room of the bunker. Sam stood over the ancient record player. His back was to me as he was switching records. "Babe, you want Etta James or Billy Holliday?"

"Do they have any old Patsy Cline?" I asked. I remembered this too. This was only a few weeks ago. I looked around. I was sitting on the sofa, looking dreamily at Sam. He was wearing an off-white and tan plaid shirt and his hair was tucked behind his ears. It was a little dirty from hours spent researching and absentmindedly running his hands through it. I'd pulled him away to relax.

"Yeah, I think I saw one... here it is." He put the record on the machine and put the needle to it, and "Crazy" began to play. He came over to sit with me, but I stood. I circled my arms around his neck. He raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with my man-giant." I smiled at him. He laughed.

"I don't really dance." He said, though his hands had encircled my waist anyways and he'd made no move to put an end to it. He smelled like Old Spice and faintly of beer. I drew in a deep breath.

"You do right now." I whispered into his ear, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder. "Live a little." I said. As soon as I said it, my eyes flew open.

_Realization hit me._

_That's what this was._

_It was my life flashing before my eyes. Something had happened, and I was dying._

The lights dimmed, and as hard as I tried to hang onto Sam, I felt him slipping away, until I was left with nothingness. I was in the same room, but there was no music, and no Sam. There was no scent of Old Spice and beer. There was no warmth of his body near mine.

The fire was still lit in the fireplace. A voice behind me startled me and I turned around.

A tall, gaunt man in a dark suit and tie stood before me. "Mina Winchester. Pleasure to finally meet." He spoke eloquently. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "They call me Death."

I nodded. "I just figured it all out. I'm dying."

Death gave me a stoic look. "I really wasn't planning on seeing you so soon, to be perfectly honest. But even I don't know everything." He took a seat on the sofa and gestured for me to also sit.

I obliged. "What happened?" I asked. "How did I die?" Then a horrible thought struck me. "Is Sam okay?"

Death nodded. "Sam is very much alive, but he is grieving for you. I came to you myself, out of respect for Sam Winchester." He paused, as though he didn't know what to say, which I found odd because I would have thought he'd had this whole "you're dead, let's go" conversation at least a few times over the years. "You took your own life, Mina. Hades was getting into your head. It was only a matter of time before you opened Pandora's box at his bidding. You shot yourself."

Fuzzy memories began flooding back. The revolver. I'd kept it after the werewolf hunt. I'd packed it just in case. I closed my eyes. I was never going to see Sam again. Not alive anyway. My heart sunk, and I began to feel sick. I felt like a huge hole had been torn out of my chest.

"You saved all of us. Myself included. For that I am eternally grateful." Death cleared his throat. "But now comes the tricky part."

"How so?" I asked. "Aren't I dead? Don't we just, go into the light or something?" I didn't want to go into the light. I wanted Sam. I wanted life. I wanted Old Spice and beer and lazy Sunday mornings. But I'd made a decision. And these were the consequences.

He pursed his lips and sighed. "Technically, Mrs. Winchester, that's not what I'm here for. I'm guiding you, but where I'm guiding you is rather unorthodox for me."

"God dammit, Crowley, you came to gloat?" Dean glared at him. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Help save the free world? _I armed your nuke. _And this is the thanks I get?" Crowley looked around. "Not surprised." He approached the pyre. "I'm here to retrieve what's mine."

Sam stepped between Crowley and the pyre. "What's that then?" He asked.

"Oh sod off, Moose. I'm not taking your girlfriend." He looked down at Sam's ring finger. "Oh, sorry lad, your _wife. Congrats, by the way._" He hooked his thumbs in his pockets and looked up at Sam. "That blood I loaned her is only good for one lifetime. Came to get it back."

"Over my dead body." Sam growled.

"That can be arranged." Crowley stared him down. "It's just three drops. But I think it's in your best interest to let me have it back."

"Why would we let you do anything to her body, Crowley?" Dean stepped up next to his brother. "That's just messed up. Even for you."

Crowley shook his head. He reached out a hand towards Mina's body, and then turned it over and opened it. A small vial appeared in it, with three drops of blood. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked. Sam lunged at him. Dean stopped him.

"Why exactly is it in our best interest to let you have that back?" Dean asked. His curiosity was piqued.

"Because, as I said, this is good for one lifetime. Only. " He turned, making his way to leave. "And when I take it back, it resets." He peered back over his shoulder.

"It resets?" Sam stammered. "What resets?"

Crowley raised his eyebrows at Dean. "And he's the smart one?" He turned to Sam. "_She_ resets." He shook his head.

"Why should we believe you? Why would _you _do _us_ a solid, Crowley?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. You didn't come earlier when I summoned you." Sam set his jaw and looked menacingly at the King of Hell.

Dean turned to him. "You summoned Crowley?" Sam nodded. "_Dude! No! What the hell?_" Sam shrugged. Dean gave him a horrible look.

"_What the hell else was I supposed to do Dean?_" Sam shouted.

"Maybe _not_ sell your soul to that dirt bag?" Dean responded in kind.

"Well he never showed, _so I didn't_! And Mina is _still dead_. Happy now?" Sam raged back.

"Gents, _I'm still here_. Can you have your little battle later?" Crowley frowned. "And to answer your question, I'm not 'doing you a solid.' _I'm doing Mina a solid._ She saved Hell. And that's the way the blood works. Of course I could have let you burn her body before she came back. But what use would that be? And what kind of scum do I look like?" He winked at them. "The devil you know. Never know when I might need some help from her again. _Waste not_."

Sam lunged at Crowley again, Dean once again restraining him with Castiel's help.

"Well, it's been fun, boys, but I've got to go. Things to do. People to torture." Crowley began to walk away. "Give it a few minutes, and boys, don't light her on fire." Then he was gone.

"What the fuck? Could she really reset?" Sam asked out loud. He was afraid to even hope.

"Is he playing us? What's he talking about?" Dean looked to Castiel for answers.

"I do not know. This is all new territory." Cas admitted.

"This is confusing as hell." Dean groaned angrily.

Suddenly there was a huge gasp from behind them. Everyone turned around towards the pyre.

"What the fuck? Someone get me out of this thing!" Mina was sitting up, struggling with her funeral dressings, and swearing like a sailor.

"Oh my God!" Sam tore towards her, pulling his knife and slicing through the sheets, pulling Mina out and into his arms. "I thought I lost you."

"If we aren't going towards the light, where exactly are we going?" I asked Death. He was still sitting across from me on the sofa. He looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm leading you to a different door." He cleared his throat. "I've never taken anyone to this particular door before." The firelight played with the fine lines on his gaunt features.

"Where... where does it go?" I was beginning to worry. I was hoping it wasn't hell.

"I'm taking you back." He finally said. "You see, I'm Death. _I don't take people back_."

No wonder he was uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I see." I said. I really didn't see. So I wasn't dead? I asked him this. He shook his head.

"No. It seems that... circumstances regarding your death have somehow reset themselves."

"Oh my God. No one sold their soul to a crossroads demon did they?" I asked in horror.

"Not to my knowledge, no." Death shook his head.

"Thank God."

Death gave me an odd look, and I remembered that God hadn't been in the building for a long time. I shrugged. He finally stood up. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you where you need to go."

We made our way out of the living room, and up the stairs, through the front door of the bunker. This time, when we went through, it led us out onto a beach. It was night, and the sky above was full of thousands of stars. The waves crashed in the distance, and sitting out on the sand, I could see the Impala. I looked at Death curiously. He pointed at it. "It's the last door." He told me.

As we approached across the sand, I began to hear something. It was the radio, a voice spilling out into the night from the rolled down windows. Getting closer, I realized that the voice belonged to Dean. I stopped. I listened. I looked at Death. "What's that?" I asked.

"He's talking to you. He's paying his respects." Death looked solemnly. "Dean's a good man, despite what he thinks about himself. He cares deeply for his brother, and thus, he cares deeply for you."

I stood by the car, the wind gently blowing my hair, and listened as the radio began repeating itself. "Jesus, Mina. This wasn't supposed to happen. You were marrying my brother yesterday. I know Sam can't think of anything to say right now, but he will. In the days and months and years, and, let's be honest, _decades_, that follow, he'll think of everything he ever wanted to say to you. And I know you already know how much he loved you. But I'm here to tell you what he hasn't found the words for yet- he's in too much grief. And what you can't know because you haven't been around his entire life to see how he was before you came along. _You made him happy, Mina. You made him so happy; stupid happy_. The Sammy I've seen with you is the Sammy I _prayed_ to see my entire life._ Because if I could do one thing right in this life, it was to make sure my brother got what he deserved. And he deserved you_."

My heart felt like it was breaking. I could almost see Dean, bent over my body, crying for his brother. I sunk down into the sand and kept listening. Dean's voice continued to pour out over the radio. "I'll take care of him, I promise. I'll make sure he stays alive. But he's never going to be the same. He'll never be whole again. You were a once-in-a-lifetime deal. Hell, even I could see that. (Muffled chuckling, followed by a small sniffle) He got so mad at me when we first showed up on your case because I kept commenting on how you were hot... Sorry about that... You saved the world, Mina, and you saved my brother. I can't ever thank you enough for that. You were one hell of a hunter. And you were more than that. _You were family. _Watch over Sammy. And wait for him."

Tears ran down my face. I turned to Death. "How do I get back?" I studied the Impala. I had to get back to Sam. I had to get back to him _right now._ Was I supposed to drive back?

"Just get in the car."

"Which door?"

"Any door." He told me. I nodded. "Oh, and Mina." I turned, and looked back at the pale man standing before me on the beach. I saw what I almost could call kindness in his eyes. "I don't expect to see you again for a good long while. Keep those boys out of here, too."

"I'll try my best, sir." I told him, opening the passenger door to the familiar black car. "I'll try my best."

I awoke, smothered by shrouds. It reeked of lighter fluid. I couldn't breath. "What the fuck? Someone get me out of this thing!" I shrieked, clawing at the fabric that was bound tightly around me. In horror I realized that I was about to become part of a Hunter's funeral.

Suddenly strong arms surrounded me, the fabric was cut away, and Sam's face loomed over me. I was quickly pulled to his chest, tightly against him, so tight I could hardly breathe. "I thought I lost you." He murmured to me, holding onto me for dear life. He reeked of scotch, and the familiar scent of Old Spice. My muscles were cramping, but I stretched my arms and encircled them around his waist. Tears began pouring out of my eyes as I remembered everything from the fight with Hades, and my time with Death; my time on the beach listening to Dean tell me everything I would ever need to know about Sam. I felt hot tears falling on me from Sam's eyes. We just stayed that way for a long time. I don't know how long. No matter how tightly I held on, I didn't feel close enough.

As the sun began to rise behind the trees, I became aware that we had an audience. There were people in the forest. People we knew, but mostly, people we did not. I slowly pulled myself up and, still holding closely to Sam, looked around. "Sam, who are all these people?"

Sam wasn't letting go. I felt his hot breath in my ear, ruffling my hair. "They're angels and demons, and gods. They all came to pay their respects."

"Why?"

"Because you saved the world, Mina, and they all know it."

As if on cue, they all began to retreat, until it was just us standing on the unused pyre, with Dean, Cas, Charlie, and Garth on the ground below. I looked down at my friends. They all looked up at me. "Welcome back." Dean said, smiling and reaching up a hand to help me down.

In the next few days, things were explained and began to return to normal. Hades had been bound to the Underworld for at least twice as long as I'd ever live, ensuring that he couldn't try this shit again. Sam and Dean had spent a day taking a sledgehammer to the floor of the file room of the bunker, burying the jar, and re-cementing the floor. Garth took off the next day, for parts unknown. Charlie, in a rare moment by ourselves, informed me that a wise woman once told her that "you aren't a real hunter until you've died and been brought back again."

Try as we might, we couldn't fully comprehend how Crowley's blood had "reset" me, but, to be honest, we didn't really care. Sam and I had each other again, and that was all that mattered. I was with the love of my life. We were even planning a honeymoon for a few weeks out. We were going to go to Hawaii, courtesy of Castiel Teleportation. My Teleportation abilities and extreme strength were gone, but my original skills were still there. Having the King of Hell be my unlikely savior was a strange end to this part of my story, but the whole chapter of my life was strange.

On a Tuesday night, not long after, Sam, Dean, and I had pulled up beside a lake, opened the cooler, and were sitting on the hood, drinking a beer after an easy basic salt-and-burn. Sam had wandered down to the lake. I turned to Dean.

"Dean, when I was dead, I heard what you said." I told him. He looked at me, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What? How?"

"My way back... my doorway back. It was the Impala. And you were on the radio." I took a sip of my beer. "I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me what Sam couldn't. And for promising to take care of him. And for accepting me as family." I looked down at the waterline. Sam had turned around and was beckoning me to him. Me heart swelled as I looked at him. "I really love him, you know. More than anything."

Dean smiled. "I know you do. Promise me something?" I raised my brows. "Don't you let him go. You guys are too good for each other. I'm not one for this mushy "Notebook" crap, but you answered my prayers for Sammy. You take care of him."

I nodded. "I promise, Dean." I leaned over and gave him a hug, then got up, making my way to the water, to my man giant, and to my future.

"Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done,

Lay your weary head to rest,

Don't you cry no more."

_And Dean, Sam, and Mina lived on to fight the Good Fight for many, many years to come._

_The End_


End file.
